Magic's Knights
by OnionKing
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke screwed up. They failed to defeat Madara properly and the sealing process was jumbled up causing all three of them to be sealed in different locations. Many years have passed since and the world has changed alot. Now that Sasuke and Naruto have been unsealed they must prepare for the moment Madara returns, and make sure they do not fail again.
1. The Beginning

_"Is that your answer?"_

 _A 'man' asked two individuals. This 'man' floated in front of the two individuals. He had pale skin and wore a white kimono. This man is known as Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths. This ninja legend sent his power through time to communicate with these two individuals. One of these individuals wore orange pants and jacket, with black highlights around his shoulders and arms. On his back rested a spiral. His short blond hair was held out of his face by a black forehead protector with the symbol for the Leaf Village on it. The other individual wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth covering his waist being held up by a purple rope belt. His high collared shirt didn't reach his elbows. His black spikey hair was free, but shaped his face._

 _""Yes"" The two spoke simultaneously._

 _"Eeeeeh. Sasuke-teme, what're you doing in my head?" Naruto angrily yelled to his right._

 _"This seems to be a shared mental space." Sasuke said as he looked around. "Is this another of your powers?"_

 _"You both now have a piece of my power creating this shared mental space." Hagoromo floated in front of the two, the staff he was holding split into two and absorb into Naruto and Sasuke. A sun appeared on Naruto's right palm while a crescent moon appeared on Sasuke's right palm. Hagoromo started to fade away, however a smile remained on his face. "I am glad to finally see my sons working together after all this time."_

 _And with that Sasuke and Naruto stood up with their recently revived bodies and simultaneously said "Let's go."_

XxX

A young boy with reddish brown hair and a green suit was currently soaring through the air on a staff. This boy was Negi Springfield, a teacher at Mahora Academy Middle School for girls. This boy is also only 10 years old. That's right a 10 year old magic teacher is currently flying through the skies. Sure it's the middle of the day and someone might see him, but as a teacher and a mage he has a responsibility to find out what the source of that large surge of power.

"Oi boya. Get down here." Negi could hear someone call to him from the ground, and after looking he realised it was one of his students. Evangeline A.K. McDowell is an ancient vampire who has lived within the school grounds for the past 15 years, trapped by a seal Negi's father placed on her. She physically looked like a 10 year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore the standard brown jacket and tartan pattern skirt of the Mahora Middle School uniform. Beside Evangeline, stood another student of Negi's, who also wore the Mahora Middle School uniform. Chachamaru Karakuri, a green haired magically powered robot with obviously robotic ear like things.

Accompanying them is another magically aware teacher of this school, Takamichi T. Takahata. His has short grey hair and wears a brown suit. Takamichi has known Negi since his childhood.

"Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san, Takamichi. You felt it too." Negi floated down and landed besides the three casually strolling through the streets of Mahora. Chachamaru bowed respectfully at her teacher.

"Indeed. The principal told us this might happen sometime." Takamichi spoke with a level of concern in his voice. "Although he never expected it to be in his lifetime."

"Waaah? The principal knows what this is?" Negi asked curiously. "What is it?"

"We're almost there boya." Evangeline warned. "Be ready for a fight, but don't show open hostility. We have no idea how strong he is."

"He?" Negi asked curiously.

"Quiet… we're here." Takamichi warned as he stood in an abandoned lot close to the World Tree. "I hope we are ready for this." Negi could feel the tension in the air.

"Since the principle is willing to free my power temporarily then he really is worried about this." Evangeline haphazardly commented. This scared Negi, it wasn't long ago that he fought against Evangeline at full power; he could barely say that he won, he was lucky that she was resealed before the fight continued. If she and Takamichi where sent here together, whatever they're here for is probably well out of his league.

Before Negi could voice his thoughts, cracks started to appear in the floor. A yellow light shone through the cracks, just before it exploded upwards.

"Finally free…" A confused blonde shot up out of the ground. Negi noticed that he was the source of the yellow light. Not only that but Negi could feel the hostility radiating off of him.

"Looks like he wants a fight." Evangeline commented as she charged forward. She made a claw of ice form around her hand and tried to attack the blond before he could get his bearings. However this did not go unnoticed by the blond who punched her in the gut sending her flying towards the World Tree. Chachamaru quickly flew towards her master and caught Evangeline before she was sent too far away.

"Dammit Eva." Takamichi had no choice but to fight now. He was about to charge forward when Negi stepped in between the two of them.

"Please wait, Takamichi." Negi asked as he opened his arms wide. Leaving his back to the blond was risky, but he was confident the blond wouldn't attack him. And he was right. The blond merely looked at the boy who was preventing him from being attacked and saw that they were not all his enemies. His yellow cloak disappeared suddenly much to Negi's delight, however it was not intentional. The blond fell to one knee and closed his eyes.

"Is this what chakra exhaustion feels like? This sucks…"

"My name is Negi Springfield." Negi approached the blond and stuck his hand out, to which the blond smiled and stuck out his hand in return.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The two shook hands just as the blond collapsed in unconsciousness.

XxX

"Hey dobe…"

"Eeeh? Sasuke-teme?"

"It appears this mind space is still open for us to communicate." Sasuke and Naruto stood relatively close to one another. All the space around them was empty.

"What exactly is going on?" Naruto asked. "I woke up the collapsed, and we were just on the moon fighting Madara… I don't understand…"

"It appears that we have been sealed for an extended period of time, all of our chakra has left our system while we were sealed, except for a little left over which quickly left me as soon as I awoke. I assume it was the same for you."

"I still don't get it…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head confused.

"We are in a whole new world Naruto. If we both unsealed at the same time something must be happened. And if we both unsealed…"

"Then Madara did too…" Sasuke nodded in reply.

"First thing we should do is gain as much information as we can. Are the Tailed Beasts saying anything?"

"No… I can't feel any of them." Naruto sounded extremely worried. "I wonder if they're alright."

"They probably disappeared with the rest of the chakra. We still have the marks on our hands so we probably still have the Sage's powers, just not his chakra anymore."

"So what do we do?"

"Learn as much as you can about this world and meet back here in 5 hours."

"It looks like I'm still doing as you say. See you again soon teme. Stay safe."

XxX

 _A man wearing a very similar outfit to Hagoromo floated high up in the sky, with both his hands clamped together. "Chibaku Tensei" Clumps of land and mountains started flying up around this man creating giant meteors floating in the sky._

 _"We gotta stop him." Naruto quickly placed his hands into his signature cross technique. With the new power up from the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto now had his glowing yellow jacket, boots with chakra ears popping out of his head. Behind Naruto floated a halo of black gudodama balls. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

 _Twenty more Naruto's appeared around the first, all similarly donning the Six Paths Sage Mode as the original. All of them started creating giant Rasenshrunkens as they prepared for the onslaught of meteors._

 _"Let's take it to him." A giant winged Susanoo appeared and 'grabbed' Naruto inside of him as it continued to fly straight towards the meteors. All Naruto clones through their attacks as ordered and quickly turned to the 'shadows' around them._

 _"WE GOT THESE FAKES! LET THE REAL ONES FIGHT THE REAL ENEMY!" One clones shouted as they started attacking the Limbo's around them. The original Naruto stood beside Sasuke in the centre of Susanoo._

 _"You couldn't have given me a heads up?" Naruto complained as he prepared for contact._

 _"The moon is the centre of the jutsu Madara wants to complete. If we give him time we lose." Sasuke coolly replied as he raised his hands to avoid all falling rocks, and Rasenshrunken explosions with relative ease. He got his Susanoo to shoot an arrow at the floating Madara._

 _"You think this is enough to stop me?" Madara casually made a gudodama turn into a shield and blocked the attack._

 _"Smash straight into him Sasuke!" Naruto said as he released his chakra forming a giant yellow nine tailed fox. The Susanoo quickly adapted to form a suit of armour around the fox. This giant fox swung its sword at the patiently waiting Madara, who merely blocked it with all of his gudodama, pushing him further into the sky._

 _"This fight is only beginning Madara." Naruto taunted._

XxX

"So… you attacked him when he first appeared."

"He was hostile. You said attack if hostile."

"Why do you think I only sent the two of you? Because I didn't want a fight. Why did I bother stamping all of these?" Konoemon Konoe is the principle of all of Mahora girls schools. His long white beard showed his age and apparent wisdom, and has eyebrows that can only be described as amazing. He was currently rubbing his hands which were sore from the constant task that he had to do to trick the seal to allowing Evangeline to have her full powers.

"Yeah yeah… I know, I'm gonna get punished… You know where I'll be." Evangeline walked out of the principal's office leaving Takahata with the principle.

"So Negi once again saved the day." Konoemon asked his loyal teacher.

"Indeed. It would have escalated quickly otherwise." Takahata regretfully nodded. He let his fear get the better of him. "Although it appears we overestimated his strength. He may have been radiating power for years but he quickly fizzled out after being freed."

"That may be the case, but I do not think we over exaggerated his abilities." He rubbed his beard as he responded. "I assume you know what power he uses."

"It felt exactly like Kankaho, except he didn't have to mould it together himself."

"Exactly. Are you familiar with one of the theories about the creation of magic? It states that before magic, people naturally combined a spiritual energy with their bodily energy, like the combination of ki and magic for Kankaho. But these people dies out, except the energy they used continued to float around in the air, without the bodily ki component, this power turned into the magic we harness today. If this theory is correct then this person is one of these people who existed before magic."

"Chakra. The power I use is chakra." Naruto stepped into the principal's office with Negi over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry principle. I tried to stop him." Negi complained as he struggled.

"I don't know about the rest of what you said, but it sounds like a long time has passed since I saw sealed away." Naruto placed Negi down inside the room and stepped towards the old man. This man emitted a feeling similar to that of the Third Hokage, so Naruto sort of trusted him. Also the fact he didn't order he be attacked helped. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's your old man?"

"Hohoho. Friendly already? Looks like I have to share the courtesy. My name is Konoemon Konoe and I am the principle of the school we are currently in. Naruto's face visibly cringed at the mention of the word school, but he wasn't a student here so he didn't need to worry about it.

"Takamichi Takahata." The man beside Negi reached forward and shook Naruto's hand. "Sorry about how things were before."

"Don't worry about it. It must have been weird seeing me like that for the first time. I tried to apologise to the little girl but she just ignored me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"Don't worry about Eva-chan. She's just a little upset she didn't get to stay unsealed for long." Konoemon once again took charge of the conversation. "So Naruto-kun, would it be alright if I ask about your story, I mean, you are a guest on our school grounds." Naruto could read the undertones. He was still considered a threat.

"I want to, but this is bigger than just your school. I'm sorry old man but if you're going to want something you're going to need to help me first." Naruto bargained. He hated doing this but he couldn't trust him with something as big as Madara just yet.

"Hoho, fair enough. Then let's make this simple." Konoemon started releasing his aura much to Negi's surprise.

"Wow…" Negi was in awe at the sheer power he felt coming from the principle. He knew he was magically aware, but he didn't know he was this strong.

"I merely wish to know if you are a threat to the everyday life of my cute students and teachers."

"Of course not." Naruto instantly rejected.

"Okay then. I believe a long talk is in order, it's not every day you get to meet someone who may be the source of all magic."

""EEEEEHHHHH…."" Negi and a small ermine on his shoulder shouted.

"I dunno about this source of all, but I'm happy to talk about anything… as long the kid stays." Naruto trusted the kid. He is the reason there wasn't a massive brawl and possible innocents injured. When he woke up earlier in the infirmary, Naruto got Negi to take him to the principal's office, if unwillingly. The place may have been deserted, but the large number of condensed buildings let Naruto know that there are many people who live around here. From what Naruto could tell Negi wants what is best for the largest number of people if possible, very similar to he is and always been.

"What do you say Negi-kun?" Konoemon asked much to his amusement. Once again Negi has managed to win over an unexpected ally.

"Uuum… If you would have me..." Negi awkwardly approached Naruto and sat down on the seat beside Naruto. Takamichi stood on the opposite side of Naruto with his hands in his pocket. Naruto noted that this wasn't him relaxed but actually a stance, just in case.

"Excellent… well I guess I'll start by giving you something…" Naruto then went into an explanation of what he knew about chakra, chakra types, uses of chakra and then lastly fuinjutsu. "So I was in a state of nothingness for however long it was. My memories stop when I was sealed and started when I was stuck underground."

"This chakra is most interesting, I have heard of nothing so broad yet restrictive at the same time." Konoemon smiled with great interest. "From the sounds of it this chakra hasn't been around since before the start of recorded history, everything that was must have either disappeared, or hidden from sight because it was no longer needed. How much of this chakra can you use?"

"At the time… I was borrowing chakra, but I would have been one of only 3 people in that league at that time." Naruto honestly thought about that, he was normally one to brag about his strength, but the Sages power technically wasn't his. What Naruto neglected to mention was that he was nowhere near full strength. He should be a lot more recovered then what he is, but it's like his chakra just won't replenish.

"Ooooh that strong? So why and how were you sealed?"

"Nu uh…" Naruto shook his head. "Your turn. How long was I sealed for?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Earliest record of you was around the time the school was first formed back in the Meiji era. You see this school was built around you and the World Tree, so that was when you were first found." Konoemon stroked his beard while giving this information. He needed to be careful that he wouldn't tell Naruto anything possibly damaging to their current relationship.

"Uuum… Meiji?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Anywhere from 135 to 91 years ago." Negi chimed in trying to be helpful.

"However Evangeline, had never felt chakra before today so it's safe to say over 700 years at least."

"700 years… Wait that little girl is 700 years old?"

"It may take a bit of research, but I should be able to give you a more accurate time approximation by looking through ancient records and myth." Konoemon thought seriously, he was honestly really curious. It wasn't every day you get to meet possibly the oldest thing walking the earth.

"Everyone... I hope they lived a long life…" Naruto spoke under his breath. Only Negi was able to hear this.

"Principal. You could send him to the old sage in Kyoto. She might know more about this chakra then we do." Takamichi spoke up.

"Oooh that's a splendid idea Takamichi-kun. Naruto-kun, I don't know what you did back in your time, but would you like a job with me?"

"Well… back in my time I was a ninja. We took jobs for cash."

"Sounds more like a mercenary then a ninja." Takamichi commented.

"A mercer…what?"

"Don't worry about that Naruto-kun. That sounds like a mutually beneficial arrangement. You're going to need money to live in today's society as well as help from people you can rely on, and I have tasks that will benefit me. I have the perfect job opening for you."

XxX

"What the hell is a PE teacher?" Sasuke rubbed his temples while listening to Naruto's story. Once again the idiot had gotten himself into a ridiculous situation.

"I have no idea." Naruto shrugged. "So what happened with you?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "From what I've gathered I am in a place known as Mundus Magicus, but last I remember was being sent away from our planet…"

"Earth… they call it earth now." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"I have a theory. I believe while we were sealed, we created this 'magic' and others naturally lost the ability to mould chakra since no one needed it anymore. Without the tailed beasts, nor chakra fruits nor evil masterminds the world didn't need ninja anymore."

"So when we were sealed we leaked out this 'magic'?"

"Yeah, and that became one of the new forces when war appeared again. So our little chakra is because others are currently using it, and to get back to our level of chakra will take a long time."

"That's not good." Naruto pondered for a second. "Wait… you never said what happened to you?" With that Sasuke turned away embarrassed. "Eh? Sasuke? What happened?"

"Not important dobe." Sasuke said as he disappeared.

"HEY! We never agreed when to meet up again…"

XxX

5 Hours Earlier

Sasuke opened his eyes. He had just spoken with Naruto shortly after waking up. He was also originally underground, but it didn't take long for him to use the remains of his Susanoo to burst out of the ground, much to the shock of the few people around him. Overexerting himself sent him unconscious, but not before he noticed that he was surrounded by a ruin. He realised that he now was in a completely different location.

"Where…" The room looked white, like clean hospital white. Sasuke hadn't seen anything like this since the time he fought Naruto in Konoha.

"Oooh? You're awake are ya?" Sasuke slid up to see a man standing beside his bed. He was wearing a white coat and pants. He was obviously a doctor. But what was unusual would be the fact that the man looked like a tiger. Orange fur where his skin should be, slit eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Tch…" Sasuke winced in pain.

"Whoa whoa slow down there tiger." The tiger replied.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke accidently retorted. "What are you?"

"Aaaah you're not from here are you? I'm just a doctor looking after the man who appeared in Old Ostia." The man turned his back on Sasuke to where a white desk lay.

"Thanks doctor, but I'm fine." Sasuke tried to get up, but once again struggled to do so. It's not easy to recover from chakra exhaustion. He wasn't Naruto, he doesn't just get back up instantly.

"It appears you're more injured than you think." The doctor pulled out a scroll and showed it to him. It was in a language he couldn't read. "If you please sign your name here it will cover the all costs before and after you sign it. It will be 5 Million Drachma."

"I don't know how much that is, and I don't have any Drachma." But Sasuke realised he didn't have much of a choice. He needed to figure out where he was and this man was the only way he would be able to.

"It's just a standard fee my friend, and you're more than welcome to pay it over time. I am a doctor after all, I'm not heartless." The man smiled as he handed Sasuke a pen, who quickly signed it, not realising what he had just done.

"Pleasure doing business with you my friend." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a collar, and without giving Sasuke a chance to process what was happening, latched it around his neck. "You really are not from Mundus Magicus are ya?"

"Where?" Sasuke pulled at the collar as he watched the doctor walk towards to door.

"I'm really sorry about this man, but ya know business is business." The doctor opened the door to show Sasuke that he was not in a hospital, but a dark and dusty location. He was set up. "You just sold yourself into slavery my friend, for a very very ridiculous price. I wish you all the best." The man waved as he left and closed the door behind him. He didn't have to wait long before someone came to collect him and deliver him to where he will be working. Whenever Sasuke tried to resist, a man would chant something and send an electric shock through Sasuke.

XxX

 _"Hey… Is it getting harder to breath?" Naruto complained as he formed a giant chakra hand from the side of the combined giant Susanoo Fox._

 _"It appears the closer we get to the moon, the harder it is to breath." Sasuke replied while using the extra fox hand to create a Chidori. "Although our wind powers given to us from the Sage has made us able to breath using wind chakra. At least I think so. I would like to test it if we get a chance after this."_

 _Naruto tilted his head. "How would that work?" Naruto created a Rasengan around the Chidori and used a gudodama to contain it in the shape of a spear._

 _"LIGHTNING GOD LANCE!" Naruto yelled as he threw the spear towards the giant Ten Tailed Beast flying closer to the earth then they were._

 _"I think we should talk before we name combination jutsu…"Sasuke watched as the Ten Tails wrapped its tails around the spear and through it back towards him._

 _"What's wrong with the name?"_

 _"It just felt underwhelming considering how much effort it took."_

 _"Well you can name the next one." Naruto watched the spear quickly approach them. However he made no attempt to move. "You gonna move us out of the way teme?"_

 _Sasuke remained silent and waited for the last possible moment to open his rinnegan eye and swap the Armoured Fox's location with the Ten Tails, causing the spear to smash straight into it._

 _"You know… You seem more carefree then normal…" Naruto commented. Sasuke looked at him oddly as he gave chase to the fleeing Ten Tails. "Well… I mean, we are actually having a casual conversation in the middle of the biggest battle EVER. You would normally be serious at a moment like this."_

 _"Honestly…" Sasuke swerved to avoid the approaching bijudama's fired by the Ten Tails. "I can barely believe this is actually happening. We are using the source of all chakra's power, fighting a monster that originally hunted this source of all chakra, in space. Although I guess since the Sage MADE the moon, it makes sense his power is taking us there."_

 _"Let's be honest Sasuke. None of this is making sense." Naruto opened the jaws of the fox and spat out a bijudama of his own, hitting the Ten Tails and launching it towards the moon._

 _Sasuke just shrugged. "Let's end this."_

XxX

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Sasuke came back a couple minutes after he left and finally told Naruto what he had been doing. "You… You sold youself… as a slave… AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up teme. It ain't my fault." Sasuke couldn't hold back his blush. This was in fact the most embarrassing thing he had ever done.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto finally picked himself up. "So what now?"

"There is this thing in New Ostia known as Prize Fighting. Essentially people fight for money."

Naruto quickly picked up where Sasuke was going with this. "And that's how you're going to get the money back, and get your strength back while doing it."

"Exactly…" Sasuke nodded in agreement. "We need to get our strength back to fight Madara."

"I have an idea about that actually. The Sage of the Six paths, who with his brother someone equally as strong, sealed away their mother who was stronger than both of them combined. The same way you and I were able to defeat Madara. You saw how the fight ended, we do have some time before Madara not only puts himself back together, but regains all the chakra he lost. I think we can train others to fight alongside us."

"Not a chance." Sasuke instantly rejected it.

"Why not?" Naruto seemed offended that his idea was instantly shut down.

"People from our time couldn't fight with us. Not a single person was strong enough. We need to use what we know works. Ourselves."

"But what if that is not enough?"

"Naruto. It has to be." Sasuke said as he turned his back on him. "But I know you're going to try it anyway. You always believe in people while I don't. I do it your way once, and I'm a slave. You do what you got to do, just don't forget, we don't have long."

"When should we meet next?"

"Honestly, I don't think we need to. I'm in a different world than you are we can't help each other, not yet."

"You always prefer being alone." Naruto sadly looked at his best friends back.

"We're both alone this time Naruto. Everyone we knew and fought for is no longer here." Naruto's eyes widened at this, he finally realised why Sasuke was actually talkative and more open with Naruto. They were the only two people from their time that they know. There is no one else, Sasuke is once again left alone by everyone he knew and maybe even loved.

"I'll be here occasionally. Check in whenever you feel like it." Naruto said to the fading back of Sasuke, who nodded just before disappearing.

XxX

"Ooooooiiii…. Uuzzzuuuumaaakkkiii-sssseeennsseeeiiii…" Negi waved his arms franticly at the cross legged eyes closed Naruto.

"Naruto"

"Eh?" Negi stepped back in surprise.

"Please call me Naruto, Negi." Naruto opened his eyes and stood back up.

"Hai Naruto-sensei."

"Sensei huh… It's going to be hard to get used to that." Naruto stretched a bit. "So what's up?"

"We've finished talking with the principal. You're going to be the assistant homeroom teacher for Class 3-A with me, and will be a cross the board PE teacher for the rest of the periods. As for the Kyoto trip, I've been given the address for the Sage we will go and meet. You will also accompany me in delivering a letter to the Kansai Magic…"

"STOP" Naruto raised his hand in front of Negi's face, causing the smaller mage to jump back a little. "I'm going to tell you now. I am not smart, and I currently know nothing about this world. So pretty much everything you just said is gibberish to me."

"Sounds like you're the perfect PE teacher." The littler ermine from before spoke up.

"Oh is this your summon?" Naruto raised his hand towards the ermine. "My names Naruto Uzumaki it is a pleasure to meet you. I don't know what animal you are though."

"Albet Chamomile the ermine. Pleasure to meet you."Chamo reached out and shook his hand.

"Chamo here isn't a summon. He's a friend." Negi smiled at the respectfulness Chamo was giving Naruto, although it's not surprising why.

"So what exactly does a PE teacher do?" Naruto asked the duo.

"You agreed to a job without knowing what it involves?" Negi asked curiously, and when Naruto gave him a guilty smile Negi just sighed. "I can teach you if you want."

"No don't worry about that just yet. I don't have to worry about that until we get back right?"

"That's the spirit." Chamo cheered, while Negi just shook his head.

"Hey Uzumaki-sensei."

"Naruto." Naruto turned to see Takamichi appear out of the principal's office.

"Naruto-sensei."

"Yes Takahata-sensei."

"Please, Takamichi. Being sealed and all, that would be the only outfit you have correct?" Naruto nodded. "I'll help you get equipped and set up then, we don't have very long before the shops close."

"I don't have any…" Before Naruto could finish he was interrupted.

"Money, we know. The principle will lend you some money, and hold a tab for what you owe him."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smiled as he walked beside Takamichi. "See you tomorrow Negi-sensei, Albert."

"See ya whiskers."

"Later Naruto-sensei."

XxX

"I should have expected this." Naruto smiled as he stood across from Takamichi in an open arena. He now wore a completely different outfit. Naruto now wore a black suit jacket and pants with a white shirt and orange tie. This was magically tailored suit for combat created by the same person who makes most magically aware teachers suits on campus. Lining his jacket was rows of kunai and shuriken.

"This is an empty soccer field with stands that will hide everything we do from those around us. The principal will have the field fixed before it's used again by the students." Takamichi once again placed his hands in his pockets. This was the same stance he took earlier.

"This is the test right?"

"Of course. We're not stupid you know, we can tell that you're not at full power. We need to make sure you're capable of protecting the students."

"Fair enough. Let's get this over with."

Naruto launched himself towards the Takamichi. It's a good thing he didn't blink, or he would have missed the punch going straight for his jaw. Naruto barely managed to grab the fist with his left hand while launching his own attack with his right. Takamichi withdrew his other hand from his pocket and blocked Naruto's attack. The two grinned at each other as they both lifted their left leg and delivered a kick into the others gut, sending them both recoiling back.

Takamichi started delivering a fury of almost invisible punches at Naruto who either blocked or barely avoided every single one as he got closer. When he was close enough Naruto grabbed one of Takamichi's arms and flipped himself to have his legs around Takamichi's neck, and flip him onto his back, and then attempted to pummel his face. Before he could, Takamichi slid a hand in between Naruto's legs and sent a kick to the back of Naruto's head. Naruto was forced to roll off Takamichi in order to save himself.

"Is magic enhancing your strength and speed?" Naruto asked as he dusted himself off.

"It looks like it works the same way as your chakra." Takamichi smiled.

"If we go any further we're gonna have to pull out jutsu."

"For magic it's referred to as spells. I did say the field will need to be fixed. This is going to be more than a fist fight." Takamichi took off his jacket and urged Naruto to do the same.

"This is going to hurt in the morning isn't it?" Without having Kurama in him anymore, Naruto realised that he won't heal as fast anymore. It was then it truly hit him. His newest yet greatest friend was no longer with him, and may not exist anymore. A single tear rolled down Naruto's face much to Takamichi's confusion.

"You ready?" Takamichi noticed that Naruto's mind was wandering. He couldn't comprehend what he must be going through with everyone he ever knew being dead.

"Of course." Naruto once again smiled.

XxX

 _Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of Madara. They were currently standing on the moon. Both Tailed Beast modes were deactivated and everyone was breathing heavily._

 _If this were back on the Earth, Madara may have fought a lot better than he is here. The moon may be the source of the jutsu, but it is impossible to reflect an eye off of the surface when you ARE on the surface. Not only that, but Naruto's clones had successfully sealed away all 4 of his Limbo shadows leaving Madara outnumbered 2 to 1. Not only that, but the victory conditions are stacked against him. For him to win he needs to kill both of them, fly back to earth and activate his jutsu. For them to win, they just need to touch him with their palms. Madara may be stronger, but everything is stacked against him in this final battle._

 _"Just let us seal you already dammit…" Naruto complained as he turned the gudodama's behind him into shuriken and let them fly. Using that opportunity Sasuke charged towards Madara, with a Susanoo arm protruding from his back._

 _"Why do you fight so hard? All I want is peace!" Madara grabbed Sasuke hand and pulled using him as a shield for the shuriken. But he didn't see Naruto following closely behind, giving Naruto a chance._

 _"Sage Art: Acid Rasenshuriken." Naruto shoved it into Madara's side and watched as it ate into his side while sending him flying. Naruto grabbed the off balance Sasuke and threw him away from the direction Madara was flying. "BURST!"_

 _An explosion of acid ripped through the air, it ate into everything around except Naruto who used his cloak to block the damage. Sasuke was shielded by Naruto._

 _"Did that do it?" Naruto asked cautiously._

 _"Not yet…" Sasuke warned as he charged at the smoke. As the smoke started to clear, Madara could be seen barely held together. Pieces of his body completely disintegrated, not leaving much behind, but the Ten Tails within him was attempting to put him back together._

 _Sasuke quickly approached with a chidori in hand, but the clumps of Madara's remaining flesh got in the way, so Sasuke teleported to the opposite side of him and rammed his chidori into Madara's chest._

 _"Should we seal him?" Naruto asked as he approached, but to that Sasuke just shook his head._

 _"If we do that we die. The Sage's power is the only thing keeping us alive. So we kill him." Sasuke noted as he removed his hand from the unmoving ninja. "I destroyed his heart, and with a body like that, it should be over."_

 _"Ha…. Haha…." The beaten and broken ninja started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! You think this is enough TO STOP ME! HAHAAHAHA!" The hands quickly sprouted out of the ninja as Sasuke and Naruto jumped away. Madara quickly started going through seals._

 _"Dammit… We should have sealed him." Naruto complained, as he prepared for whatever jutsu was coming._

 _"I may not be able to beat you, but with the power within me, I will always be put back together." Madara finished up his hand signs._

 _"SEAL HIM NOW NARUTO!" Sausuke teleported both himself and Naruto beside Madara._

 _"TAILED BEAST EXPLOSION" Madara screamed as he transferred all of his and the tailed beasts chakra into explosive energy._

 _"CHIBAKU TENSEI" Left with no choice Naruto and Sasuke started the sealing before they were able to touch Madara himself._

 _Time itself seemed to slow. The explosive energy made contact with the sealing process and increasing the range of the seal as well as what exactly was going to be sealed. The explosion also started to push Sasuke and Naruto further away from Madara._

 _Hagoromo appeared out of nowhere with a sad look on his face. "If I don't activate the seal, then Indra and Ashura will once again die, and my kids will once again be used as a tool of enslavement. If I activate the seal, they will all forever be stuck, no longer able to exist. I cannot do that to my sons. I must change the seal."_

 _At that moment all three ninja were surrounded by a sealing array. "I will make it so they remain sealed in time, until they once again wake up and continue their battle against each other. I will be unable to follow them to where they are, but I wish you the best of luck, my sons."_

 _Naruto and Sasuke managed to hear everything that was spoken by the Sage of the Six Paths, not that they understood what was meant. They would not know as their thoughts stopped at that moment, the seal was complete. Naruto and Sasuke flew off into two different directions away from the moon where Madara remains. Naruto continued to fly towards to earth, while Sasuke flew off in the opposite direction, away from Earth._

XxX

Naruto once again dodged a giant Kankaho fuelled downward punch, and then sidestepped two invisible punches before instantly creating a ransengan in his hand and using it to counter the next Kankaho punch. Naruto wasn't sure exactly when he learnt how to make a single handed rasengan, it must have been sometime during the war. The two attacks cancelled each other out, this gave Naruto enough time to create a cross with his fingers.

"Shadow Clones Jutsu." Six shadow clones popped into existence and all four Naruto's surrounded Takamichi. All three of them charged simultaneously.

"Seven Streak Great Lance Silent Fist" As they got closer, Takamichi consecutively punched all seven of them in one moment. There were six puffs of smoke and one Naruto sent rolling backwards.

"Hehehe." Naruto picked himself up with a grin. "I really don't have enough chakra for this."

"You're doing quite well with such a minimal amount though. Not many are as effective with Shadow Clones as you are."

"Oh? Shadow Clones is still a technique?"

"Yeah but nothing like yours, they can take more than one punch."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes started sparkling. "I NEED TO LEARN THAT!"

"I believe you pass. Should we wrap this up?" Takamichi asked.

"Not yet. I have something else to show you." Naruto kept a clone back from a while ago, just sitting perfectly still and out of sight in the stands. With less chakra then normal, it was hard for the clone to gather the perfect amount of chakra, but he managed to do so.

"Are you ready for Sage Mode?" Naruto asked as a small pop could be heard in the distance. Orange rings surrounded his now yellow eyes. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. We wouldn't want to destroy the environment now would we?"

"Don't underestimate me too much now Naruto-sensei." Takamichi smiled. "After all, I don't want to destroy the nearby buildings with the wind from my attacks."

"Next time, we definitely need to take this somewhere else." Naruto smiled as he started walking towards Takamichi. Naruto stopped when he was perfectly in range for his quick attacks. Takamichi sent out a quick attack which Naruto didn't even block. It hit him but he didn't budge.

"Oh?" Takamichi asked curiously. "It looks like you can take a proper hit." Once again he sent out a test punch, this time Naruto felt it and was pushed back, if he didn't turn his body to redirect the damage in time, he would have hurt a lot more.

"I really need my chakra back. You've been holding back a lot more than I thought." Naruto sighed. All of his earlier confidence was gone.

"Don't sell yourself short. I was once a part of the strongest group to ever exist, although I could never reach their level." Takamichi had a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Let's call this the final bout. You're definitely strong enough to be a teacher here."

"Thank you." At that, the two started throwing punches at one another. Blow after blow, the two continued to take more and more damage. Neither took a step, but both twisted and turned their body to avoid as much damage as possible.

Naruto was the first to fall. The second his knees hit the ground the attacks stopped.

"Dammit!" Naruto punched the ground with rage as his Sage Mode faded. "I can't stop him like this."

"If this is you weak, I shudder at the thought of fighting you at full strength." Takamichi asked as he reached out his hand. "But from the sounds of it, this 'him' you need to stop, if he was one of the three at your level, you're going to have to tell me about him soon."

"Yeah I know. Just not yet, I need to know more about the world as it is first." Naruto grabbed the hand and leaned on Takamichi slightly as they walked away.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Nope. Was probably going to sleep in a forest somewhere."

"Oh? You can stay in mine until we get you a place."

"That would be awesome. I really needed a friend here."

"Oh and you consider us friends now?"

"We just beat each other for fun, for a solid hour. Of course we're friends."

"Hahaha. You know you do remind me of someone, I'll have to tell you about him later."

"I would like that… By the way is there anything I should prepare myself for tomorrow?"

"Uuumm… There is nothing I can say that will prepare you for that class. You're going to need as much luck as you can find."

The two walked off the destroyed field together. One completely battered and bruised, while the other barely a few scratches. It was clear they had a long way to go if they wanted to join this timeline.


	2. New Friends?

First off thanks to everyone for read my story so far. I didn't expect such positive reviews so early on.

You guys are awesome.

This will be a Naruto harem story, but he will be the same incredibly dense Naruto from canon, at least early on he will be. So if you guys want anyone in particular in the harem, drop be a review or a PM with reasons why and I'll consider it. All reviews and PM's will be taken into consideration as I continue writing.

Disclaimer: I would not be writing this fanfiction if I owned Naruto or Negima because that wouldn't be fanfiction but an alternate universe, or something like that.

* * *

"My name is Naurto Uzumaki, and starting today I will be your assistant homeroom teacher and a PE teacher. I'm not a very experienced teacher but please look after me." Naruto bowed slightly. Negi had assembled the entire class 3-A minus Chacahmaru and Evangeline at the train station before boarding so Naruto could introduce himself. What he should have done was warn Naruto about the loud high pitch noises he was to expect once he did so.

"""KYAAAAAA!"""

"How old are you?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Where are you living now?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you want one?"

"How big is it?"

Naruto instantly dived behind Negi the second the questions started coming. Every sense he had was telling him he should be afraid of the onslaught, but that didn't stop the girls from crowding around him. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the sheer difference between the classmates. Some looked as though they should be Negi's age, while others were taller than he was. Some had busts that would make Sakura jealous while others had legs that would have made Jiraiya's mouth water. One time Jiraiya commented on how every single kunoichi had top grade appearance more so than those from his night activities. This class would definitely be considered top grade, and Naruto couldn't help but notice, especially with a few people pressed against him.

"Whoa whoa, slow down a second." Naruto raised his hands and got everyone to back off slightly. "I'll answer your questions in due time, for now we have to follow Negi-sensei's instructions." Naruto winked at Negi who sent a silent thank you as a response.

"It's time for a role call." Negi waved to all the girls who disappointingly walked away.

"Ufufu. Seems as though you fit right in." A busty blonde woman appeared beside Naruto. She wore a white jacket and skirt with black shirt and leggings.

"You must be Shizuna Minamoto-sensei." Naruto bowed politely at the schools nurse and guidance councillor. When she looked at him surprised Naruto continued. "Takamichi-sensei filled me in on the important people were. He considered you especially important by the way."

Shizuna just laughed at Naruto's cheeky grin. "It is a pleasure, Uzumaki-sensei."

"Please, call me Naruto. I've never been used to being called by my last name." Naruto watched as Negi assembled his students and prepared to have them board the train. He could feel some seriously strong aura's from the people in his class. "I have to ask, why are there quite a few strong people in the same class, yet the others aren't as overwhelming?"

"The principal has an… odd sense of humour."

"Aaaah. Say no more." Naruto could easily imagine the principal doing it just for fun. This would also explain why he was assigned this class.

"By the way Naruto-sensei." Shizuna looked down at him a little worried. "Has anyone told you that magic is a secret from the world?"

"Eeh? Seriously?" Naruto was gobsmacked. How was he supposed to know that it was a secret? Literally everyone he had met so far had known about it and practised it. Shizuna just laughed at this.

"I thought so. You might want to be careful whom you talk about it with." Shizuna gave Naruto a warm smile and walked off to make sure everyone was getting on the train fine.

"If only Tsunade-baachan was that nice." Naruto instinctively ducked. Then looked behind him realising there was nothing there. Shrugging he ran onto the train.

XxX

"We have a few hours so I will speak with some of you as time goes on, but for now I'll answer any questions you might have." When Naruto saw most girls start to open their mouth he raised his hands. "One at a time please, and introduce yourself when you ask."

"Sensei. My name is Kazumi Asakura the resident paparazzi of 3-A." Naruto smiled at the red spikey headed girl.

"Yes Kazumi-chan." You could see the jealousy of a few girls when he added the '-chan' to her first name.

"Oh? Hitting on me already?" Kazumi teasingly asked.

"Nono." Naruto waved his hands defensively in front of him. "That's how I refer to all girls."

"So then how old ARE you, and do you have a girlfriend?"

"16, and no I do not." Although Naruto wasn't entirely sure though. He was supposed to have his birthday the day after the battle, but now he's awake again and its months away again.

"So are we all within your strike zone?"

"I'm sorry but what does baseball have to do with anything?" You could see a few of the girls actively deflate when Naruto didn't answer. Naruto had a few clones stay up all night reading about PE teachers, sports and whatever else he could on this magical thing called the internet. Although Takamichi told him it wasn't magic, but technology. The only problem was the clones got lost on this website titled Wikipedia and was filled with more useless knowledge then relevant information.

"Uumm... Nevermind." Asakura wasn't sure if Naruto was being clever or actually didn't understand. "I'm going to let you know that I can confirm at least two thirds of the class are currently single, myself included."

"Oh… um… okay." Naruto smiled, although honestly not sure what that had to do with him. Asakura just gave him a blank look as she sat back down. He was an idiot.

"Uzumaki-sensei…" A girl with short blue hair and bright red eyes stood up and bowed slightly.

Naruto raised his hand telling her to stop. "Please call me Naruto. That goes for all of you."

"Naruto-sensei. My name is Ako Izumi. Where are you from?" She quickly sat back down. A slight tinge of red could be seen on her cheeks.

"Uuuum…" Naruto thought for a moment, he wasn't sure how to best answer this question. He decided to be an honest as possible without giving away a major secret. "You could say I'm from a very far away place, which I guess you would consider stuck in the past. A lot of… well… everything is new to me. The principal is sorta helping me adjust."

"Spar with me aru." A darker skinned girl stood up next. She has short blonde hair with a pigtail on both sides. "I can tell you're strong."

"Oooh?" Naruto started sizing up the shorter girl. "Sounds like fun, but not yet. Maybe after the school trip." The girl looked slightly disappointed, but nodded her head at the promise. "Ah… You didn't tell me your name, or ask a question."

Ku stuck her tongue out slightly as she had forgotten to introduce herself. "I'm Ku Fei, and I want to know what fighting style you practise aru." She raised her fist with excitement.

"I don't have a fighting style." Naruto rubbed his cheek. He developed his own style through practise and never learnt another. "But I am a ninja… oh wait I it was called 'mercenary' now. Something like that."

Most of the class laughed realising that another unusual character had been added to their class. Two students raised their eyebrows in interest at the description of Naruto's style. And a few of students had no choice but to start a threat assessment, was this man a possible ally or enemy.

"I think that's enough for now, if want to know more we will learn more about each other as we go. But for now I'm going to take a little nap." Naruto smiled at the girls and started to walk to the back of the carriage where his seat was. Naruto sat down beside Negi and release a massive sigh. "I'm still not use to all the attention."

"You did good whiskers." Chamo patted Naruto on the head where he was currently perched.

"Thanks Albert. I'll think on it. Please wake me up when we get there." Naruto closed his eyes but places his hands together in front of him. He realised after overexerting himself in the fight yesterday that his chakra would replenish at a normal rate to the point it was at before being used again, but after that it would slow down considerably. It was as if once the spiritual energy or magic was his again, it would stay his so it is going to be hard to get back to his previous level, but he won't have to worry about saving chakra for Madara. This was something he needed to tell Sasuke so he went to the shared mind space. Unfortunately, Sasuke never showed.

XxX

Sasuke continued to clean the tables and chairs in a butlers outfit as he was told. He currently stood in one of the VIP box's at the colosseum after hours. As a slave, Sasuke earns a fair income working for his owner, however sees no rewards for it, the money is taken out of his debt. However he is also fed and housed which adds onto his debt. None of this bothered Sasuke as he currently had a goal in mind. Step one was to figure out how his chakra currently works. From small tests he was running, it seems that he will recover chakra normally, but has a smaller reserve, and the way to increase that reserve would be either letting time regrow it to its previous strength, or train it back to its previous strength. So now he knows he can use chakra without needing to worry about saving it, he can start earning the money to pay off his debt by becoming a Prize Fighter since it would also be good training.

"Hey…" Sasuke approached a big teddy bear looking woman in a maid outfit.

"Chief." She said as she smacked him over the head. This was the leader of all slaves owned by a particular employer who also owns Sasuke, even though she is not a slave herself. "Learn your place newbie."

"Chief… How do I become a Prize Fighter?" Sasuke stared straight at her.

"Ha. You?" She gave him a once over. "Not a chance scrawny. You don't know what it takes to be one."

"I could beat most people who have come through with a single glance." Sasuke's icy tone would have a normal person back down. The Chief is not a normal person.

"That's the problem, emo. You have no charm." Chief shook her head. "You have no personality, you permanently look depressed and it's quite clear you weren't loved enough as a child." Sasuke was about to comment when she stopped him. "You just don't have what it takes. Have you watched a fight?"

"I have." Sasuke nodded still not quite getting what the Chief was trying to tell him.

"Have you truly watched one?"

"Yeah and none of them seem overly strong. They're flashy, inefficient and loud, but not strong." Sasuke gave his honest assessment.

"That's where you're wrong Uchiha, and until you can explain to me why you are, I won't even consider telling you why." Chief turned her back to Sasuke and walked away leaving him to his duties.

XxX

Naruto was the last to walk off the train, making sure everyone had gotten their stuff off alright, everyone then dropped their stuff off on the busses, and then it was time to visit Kyomizu shrine. The entire class stayed in a group as they walked around the shrine. Naruto currently stood on the edge of the balcony as he looked over admiring the view. Naruto started listening to the group behind him.

"This must be the place where you jump off!"

"Someone, try jumping off!"

"All right then…"

"STOP THAT!"

Naruto laughed at that banter.

"I wouldn't advise jumping off, but you could survive that couldn't you Naruto-sensei." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see his tall brown skinned student. Her long black hair reached her waist and her hazel eyes were staring a hole straight through Naruto. Naruto smiled at her as he pulled out a class list from his pocket. He could sense a power coming from the girl so he knew she was aware of magic.

"Mana Tatsumiya-chan." Naruto looked into her eyes and realised something, something that he has only been able to recently notice. "You've experienced war."

"As have you. Those involved can always tell."

"It's the eyes. Being surrounded by death like that leaves a mark." Naruto dropped his smile as he looked over the balcony. "From what I've seen of this world, there aren't any magic wars going on."

"When you're a mercenary you follow the war. You of all people should know that." Mana leaned on the balcony edge next to him.

"Is that what it's like here?" Naruto curiously asked. "For us war wasn't something we were payed to do. We were paid for everything else, but we were expected to fight during a war. If we didn't, who would protect those who could not fight?"

"It sounds a lot nobler from where you're from. But sensei I've been around both worlds, and I have no idea of a society like yours." Mana stared at Naruto curiously, while Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry about it." At that moment, Mana was smashed into by a short classmate.

"NO FAIR MANA!" Two short pink haired twins were around Mana. The one with ponytails was hanging onto Mana while the ones with her hair in buns standing by her side. Naruto looked at his sheet to see that the ponytails was FukaNarutakiand the buns was FumikaNarutaki.

"Why do you get to talk with sensei alone?" Fuka continued to complain.

"She beat us to him. But we won't lose." A girl with short black hair with a ponytail the right side of her head spoke joined the conversation. Naruto noted she was Yuna Akashi. More of the class started to gather.

"Hey hey." Naruto spoke up. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'll speak with all of you in time, and I always keep my promises." Naruto gave them a thumbs up and smile in the typical good guy pose, which was greeted with silence, until…

"Pffft…. What kinda lame pose is that? Ahahahahaha!" An orange haired girl with bells holding her hair in ponytails was the first to laugh. Naruto saw that one of her eyes was blue and the other green, which he found interesting. He later noted that her name is Asuna Kagurazaka. It didn't take long for the rest of the class to join in. Even Mana cracked a smile at Naruto's expense.

"Oi. It's not lame! It's a cool guy pose!" Naruto defended his stance, but the laughing continued. "Fine…" Naruto comically grumbled as he started walking away.

"How's it hanging whiskers?" The small ermine climbed Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm alright Albert." Naruto smiled as he watched a pink haired girl push Negi in a certain direction with the rest of the class following. Naruto saw her name was Makie Sasaki. "So, I have to ask. Why are being so friendly with me? Takamichi tells me you're not the trusting type."

"Hehe. Well… I'm not… Been betrayed one too many times in my years, ya know." Albert thought a moment. "I was going to wait until you were more use to the world to tell you, but we had a mutual friend who told me all about you."

"Eeeh? Seriously? Who?" Naruto tried his best to hide what he was really feeling. He noticed the careful choice of words. They HAD a mutual friend.

"Gamakichi the Great Toad Sage was a good friend of mine."

"Wait Gamakichi replaced the old geezer? Wow" Naruto was thinking back to the last time he saw his friend. "I never got a chance to thank him."

"Kichi and I were smoking buddies. With him being stuck on Mount Myoboku and all, I occasionally brought him smokes and drinks. He told me all about the great Naruto Uzuamki who saved the world, he did his best to stay alive so he could see you again, became a sage and everything." Naruto continued to follow the class, all of who were too preoccupied to talk with Naruto, except for one orange haired girl who was eavesdropping.

"What happened?" Naruto needed to know.

"About 150 years ago humankind finally found their way there with technology. The toads had no choice but to disperse and go underground. Gamakichi had to stay back and seal away everything to do with the toads, the final thing he did was bury himself, I only know since one of the younger toads told me." Chamo was visibly saddened as he spoke. "I wish I could have said goodbye to him, ya know?"

"You and me both." Naruto and Chamo didn't let it visibly show that they were sad, but Asuna could tell they were. She didn't quite know what they were talking about, but it was definitely hard for both of them. Feeling it was time to interrupt she jumped in.

"Hey Ero-Ermine, why is Negi constantly looking over his shoulder?"

"Eh? Ane-san. Negi didn't tell you?" Albert asked already knowing the answer. "What kind of partner are you if he's not going to share?"

"Oooh? Are you and Negi like this?" Naruto asked as he raised his pinkie finger. Apparently this was still the sign for girlfriend.

"They might as well be." Albert whispered in Naruto's ear, just loud enough that Asuna could hear.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"Asuna blushed as she tried to punch the ermine on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto merely grabber her hand and spun her around into his arms, making it look like the two of them were dancing. Chamo had already run away towards Negi.

"You remind me of a friend." Naruto said to her as he looked at her a little longer, which made Asuna's face heat up even more.

"Ara. I didn't know he was your type Asuna." Another classmate approached the two of them.

"Ooh. You're the principals granddaughter, Konoka Konoe-chan." Naruto commented as he recognised the girl with the long black hair. Suddenly Naruto felt an elbow to his face which made him take a step back, letting Asuna go.

"LET GO OF ME YOU ERO-SENSEI!" Asuna yelled as she turned her back on Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto felt as though a kunai was plunged into his heart. Naruto fell to one knee. "Don't call me that…"

"What? Ero-sensei?" Konoka asked innocently, but that was too much for Naruto.

"Please… don't…" Another kunai caused him to collapse to his hands and knees. "I am not like ero-sennin."

"Well you look like an ero-sensei to me!" Asuna huffed as she walked off. Naruto fell flat on the floor at that. He wasn't as perverted as his teacher was he? He couldn't be.

"Uzukami-sensei. Are you okay?" Konoka leant down and asked him.

"Yeap." Naruto half-heartedly replied. "Just fine."

"If you say so." Konoka sat beside him on the floor. "So who is this ero-sennin?

"My godfather and one of the greatest yet most perverted people I knew. He taught me what it means to be a man and shaped me into the person I am today." Naruto sat back up and looked towards Konoka as he spoke. "Maybe I'll tell you more about him later."

"I would like that." Konoka smiled warmly at him.

"So what clubs are you apart of?" Naruto learnt about the entire club system of schools last night, and figured this would be a necessary part of learning about all his students.

"I'm a member of the Fortune Telling Research Society." Konoka smiled brightly at Naruto which made him feel a little warm. He still loved it when people were nice to him.

"Oooh?" Naruto assumed this club was a magic thing, considering he did have to protect the Priestess Shion. "I once knew someone who could predict people's death. Not quite good fortune but she was accurate. Apparently she was able to predict it was 100% certainty, so of course I proved her wrong when she said I was going to die. The thing about fortunes is that they don't exist; your future is always what you make of it. No amount of magic can tell you what is going to happen, so don't rely too much on fortune telling."

"That's good advice but I find fortune telling fascinating more than accurate. Although you make it sound like magic is real." Konoka curiously asked while Naruto jolted slightly.

"I thought the principal… never mind of course it's not real hahaha. I mean how could it be? Hahaha. Oh look I'm needed." Naruto tried his best to brush it off, but he could tell that wasn't working properly… so he ran.

Literally.

He got up and ran.

It was a good thing the class actually needed him or it would have been incredibly rude. Konoka followed Naruto to see that quite a few classmates were on the floor passed out, and there was a distinct smell of sake. Naruto walked towards the approaching Nitta-sensei and Seruhiko-sensei diverting their attention. Naruto gave Negi a thumbs up from behind, essentially telling him that he's got this.

XxX

Back at the motel they were staying, Naruto helped get all the drunk girls to their rooms without any other teacher finding out. After accomplishing his task, and speaking with a few of the more sober students, Naruto finally had time to himself.

Or so he was supposed to. Naruto pulled out his class list.

"I know you're there. Kaede Nagase-chan." As he said, a tall girl with brown hair appeared around the corner. She had short hair exept for two bangs that framed her face and an extra-long ponytail out the back. Her eyes slit and it was hard to tell if they were open or closed.

"My apologise Naruto-dono. I just wanted to test if you were a ninja too de gozaru."

"Did I pass?"

"For now." Kaede cheekily responded. "What clan and ranking de gozaru?"

"Clan?" Naruto thought for a second. Did the clan system work the same as it did in his time or was it different? He decided to play it safe. "I'm not from a clan, and I am technically still a Genin."

"Hmm… So I'm your senior." Keade said with a hint of pride. "Kouga clan Chuunin de gozaru."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. There's only one way to test who is the superior ninja." Naruto grinned, which was quickly reciprocated. "Come find me in about an hour, I'll be outside." Kaede nodded at the challenge and walked away in a good mood. It's been a while since she's had a proper spar.

It was shortly after they parted that Naruto heard a scream. Naruto ran towards the source of the noise. The ladies change room. Without missing a beat, Naruto slammed open the door and saw a group of monkeys ripping the clothes off Asuna and Konoka. Naruto quickly drew a kunai and prepared to throw it when the other entrance opened. Naruto could see Negi standing beside Setsuna Sakurazaki, both of whom were only covered by a towel. She had short black hair with the occasional long strands and a ponytail on the left side of her head. In her hand she held a sword.

"YOU BEAST!" Setsuna charged at Naruto assuming he was the one who summoned the monkeys. "Shinmei-ryu Zantetsusen (Iron Cutting Slash)"

"Whoa whoa." Naruto quickly used his kunai to block the attack, but he when he saw the attack eating into the kunai, he redirected it causing it to miss him completely. Using that moment Naruto drew 8 shuriken and threw them at the monkeys. He could feel they were made using magic, so he had no trouble killing them. When a monkey was hit by a shuriken it turned into a piece of paper much to Naruto's confusion.

"Setsuna-san, Naruto-sensei's an ally." Negi commented as he started to run forward, but before he could help, Naruto had pulled out more shuriken and taken out the rest of the monkeys. He really appreciated the hidden pockets in this suit.

"Negi, wasn't this supposed to be about delivering a letter, not kidnapping one of our students?" Naruto asked as he walked forward and started picking up the shuriken littering the floor as well as the broken kunai. He would have to throw that out. "Negi and Setsuna you are both going to sit down and tell me exactly what is going on."

Asuna was red faced and teary eyed as she tried to cover up. She watched as the fully clothed Naruto practically ignore the fact that he stood in front of three naked girls. It was different with Negi since he was a 10 year old kid, but he couldn't stand for Naruto seeing them like this.

"Uuum…Ero-sensei!" Asuna watched as Naruto flinched. He didn't like being called that. "Do you mind?" Naruto looked up and finally realised what she was referring to.

"Oh… uuum… sorry." Naruto accepted the punch that was headed his way. He knew Sakura so this was expected, he was lucky she didn't hit as hard though.

XxX

Sasuke was lying down on his bed in his quarters. He had no more jobs to do today, and there were no more Fights to watch. He was still a little confused by what Chief was talking about. He was strong, what else did he need?

"You still don't get it do you?" Sasuke sat up and stared at the newcomer. She was a young girl, Sasuke guessed she was 10 years old. She had short black hair and slightly slit eyes, and she wore an open adult sized red hoodie making it drag along the ground when she walked. Underneath she wore the maid outfit given to all slaves, including the collar.

Sasuke continued to stare at the small girl in an intimidating way. "Uum… I heard what you… umm… spoke to Chief… about." The more she spoke the quieter she got.

"Speak up." Sasuke demanded.

"Sorry." The girl whispered the quietest she had so far. Sasuke rolled his eyes while the girl took a deep breath. "You want to be a Prize Fighter too." Sasuke continued to watch the girl after she finished speaking; he was waiting for her to continue. She didn't.

"And?" Sasuke was getting a little annoyed.

"Oh uum… sorry… um…" The girl nervously stuttered for a bit, while Sasuke rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's icy tone made the girl jolt slightly.

"Sorry." She bowed slightly.

"Stop apologising and speak!" Sasuke ordered.

"Sorry…" She started getting a little teary eyed, which caused Sasuke to face palm. He needed to be nicer to this kid if this conversation was going to get anywhere. So he started to act like the sane Jugo, so he got up and kneeled down to her eye level.

"What's your name little girl?" Sasuke smiled a fake smile.

"Chao Meifen." The girl sniffled a little bit.

"Okay Chao, so you want to be a Prize Fighter as well?" Sasuke tried not to cough up blood.

"Yes. I want to repay Novak-san for looking after me." Sasuke noted that Noval also owned Sasuke's debt.

"So you want to pay off your debt by being a Prize Fighter. So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" The smile was officially killing him. He could feel his insides burning.

"I… I want to make a deal. I can help you become a Prize Fighter, if you make me your partner." The girl nodded now that she finally said what she wanted to say.

"No." Sasuke said as he got up and walked out. Meifen just stood there a stunned at the sudden change in attitude.

XxX

After stopping Setsuna from escaping on three different occasions Naruto finally sat down Negi, and Setsuna, ready to learn everything he could about what exactly was going on. Chamo sat on Naruto's shoulder.

First Setsuna went into detail about her past with Konoka, how they were childhood friends until Setsuna failed to save her one day and decided to focus on her kendo. It was then Setsuna to stop being a friend and protecting Konoka from her side and instead protect from afar.

"Setsuna-chan." Naruto couldn't help but face palm. "You're not a very good bodyguard are you?" Setsuna's face faulted and you could see that she was having those thoughts herself.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Asune yelled as she walked in. "Konoha just told me how much she has been there for her."

"Asuna-san"

"She's not a good bodyguard, and the reason is simple. Where is the best place to protect someone?" Naruto asked. Asuna finally understood where Naruto was going with this, so she answered for him.

"By their side."

"Exactly. I've been a bodyguard before, and the place where you can best protect a person is when you are right next to them. That way you can stand in between them and any danger." Setsuna listened and cursed herself, she knows that's the case, but she just can't be next to her.

"Think about it later." Chamo interjected. He jumped down on the table and bowed in front of Setsuna. "I'm sorry swordsman ane-san! I totally doubted you!"

"I'm sorry too Setsuna-san." Negi regretted doubting a student of his, but he couldn't take any chances. "Can you tell me more about the enemy?"

Naruto sat back and listened as Setsuna started talking about charms, partners, demons and a lot of stuff that Naruto just didn't understand. He barely knew anything about magic, how was he supposed to know the difference between European mages, and Japanese mages. Although he took extra interest when Setsuna spoke about how she is considered an outsider.

"I wanted to protect Konoka-ojousama so I didn't have a choice. As long as I am able to protect ojou-sama… I am satisfied." You could see that there was no doubt in her eyes, to which Naruto just laughed.

"Hehe. If you want to be by her side so much why do you resist?" Naruto stood up and grinned. "Well… I'll leave you guys on lookout as I already have a prior arrangement."

"What'd you mean leave it to us?" Asuna complained towards his back.

"I'll be close enough to see if anything goes wrong. Besides, you should be fine, it's not like we're the only fighters in the class." That last comment confused Asuna and Negi, but Setsuna nodded in agreement.

XxX

Naruto currently sat on a branch of a tree in the small forest area close to where they were staying. This was the perfect place to have the spar. No one would come this way, and there are plenty of places to hide.

"Hello Kaede-chan." Naruto had changed his outfit. Takamichi had showed Naruto a place where they fix clothes, so Naruto was in his normal orange and black outfit. He decided to wear the headband for the spar too.

"Orange?" Was the first thing Kaede said. She wore a maroon robe like shirt with baggy pants that led to just below her knees. There were bandages around her arms and legs, and she wore sandals.

"What's wrong with orange?" Naruto asked slightly offended. "I happen to like it."

"That's not good for stealth de gozaru."

"Yeah well, it's worked for me so far." Naruto shrugged. If he could sneak into the Hokage's residence while wearing orange, the colour stays. "Besides it's not like I need to sneak around when I can just power through."

"Very confident de gozaru. Shall we?" Kaede asked as she took a few steps back and blended into the trees.

"Whenever you're ready." Naruto smiled, still not having stood up. He heard a whizzing sound come from his left so he leant back then caught the kunai in mid-flight as it was aimed at his head. He pricked his finger on the tip to see if it was sharp. "Blunted aye? You wouldn't need these unless you have a practise partner." Naruto heard a few more whizzing sounds from different directions, so he started to fall backwards, but used chakra to stick to the bottom of the branch.

"Oh?" Naruto heard Kaede's comment about his ability to stick. Naruto used that opportunity to throw the kunai he held in her direction, however a resounding clang let Naruto know it was blocked.

"Do ninja not do this anymore?" Naruto curiously asked as he let himself fall to the floor. He landed upright and grinned into the darkness. Naruto continually turned his head to where he felt Kaede's presence.

"I have never seen that before de gozaru."Once she realised her position was noticed she decided responding wouldn't hurt. "So you can sense where I am? I need to improve hiding my presence de gozaru."

"Shall we fight up close now?" Naruto mockingly smiled as he charged towards Kaede, what he didn't expect was her presence to split into 16 and run in different directions. "SHADOW CLONES?!" Naruto's eyes started sparkling. "Are these the ones that survive more than one hit?!" Naruto stopped where he last felt Kaede's single presence. It seems like Kaede's getting serious.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Naruto decided to make 3 clones. All four of them pulled out a sharp kunai and made a square. He would not be throwing these since he wouldn't want to hurt Kaede. The 16 Kaede's ran circles around Naruto and all started throwing various objects. Some threw kunai, some rocks, some sticks. This was a quantity over quality tactic. However with no blind spot, Naruto was able to block every single one. All of a sudden they stopped. All Naruto's grinned as he saw all 16 Kaede's walk out of the shadows.

"Is it time for hand to hand?"

"Looks like it."

"Let's do this."

"Osu!"

All four Naruto's spoke quite happily as this is what they were looking forward to.

"Are you ready de gozaru?" One of the Kaede's spoke, and as soon as she finished one of the Naruto's leapt towards that one and launched a punch straight into her gut.

When Naruto saw the others come to this one's immediate defence Naruto spoke. "You NEVER have the real one speak." The clones smiled as he was attacked and burst.

"My mistake de gozaru." The real one coughed. That was a heavy hit. "Why did it burst like that?"

One of the Naruto's grinned. "You're using ki correct?" When all of the Kaede's nodded another Naruto continued. "I use something slightly different."

"An old fashioned thing." The last Naruto finished.

At that moment, one of the Kaede's leaped forward causing one of the Naruto's to dodge, and then jump away when another tried to attack him. A similar thing happened with the other two Naruto's. They were separated. Each Naruto was surrounded by 4 Kaede clones while there were 3 Kaede clones protecting the real one. She knew that Naruto wouldn't lose track of the real one now that he knew where she was. What Kaede found most interesting about this was how all three Naruto's took a different approach to this fight.

One Naruto waited patiently for her clones to attack. A punch was thrown at Naruto who grabbed it, and elbowed the clone in the face causing it to recoil. One stepped in and delivered a low kick, while another did a backflip trying to drop an axe kick on Naruto's head. Naruto leapt up brining his knees to his chest, while grabbing the axe kick. He then spun in the air using one Kaede to slam into the other, then landing in front of the last one where he sent a fury of punches. The Kaede clone managed to block all of the punches, but had no chance to press an attack. One Naruto was easily fairing in hand to hand combat against four of her.

One Naruto pulled out a kunai and challenged all the clones to a fight with weapons. The others were happy to oblige. The Kaede clones knew Naruto would easily dodge thrown weapons if he wasn't properly distracted so they all leapt forward, what they didn't expect was Naruto pulling shuriken out of his arms somehow and throwing them at the four Kaede's dropping them instantly. None of the shuriken hit vital areas, just in case. Naruto had no idea how her clones worked.

The last Naruto won the fastest way possible. He made more clones. There was no way Kaede would have been prepared for an extra 30 clones surrounding both his 4 and the 4 with the original. As soon as Kaede raised her hands in surrender, all of her clones seemed to fade away.

Naruto made all his clones disappear as well, and quickly looked over Kaede to make sure the clone's injuries didn't pass across. Realising all was good he smiled.

"That was fun Kaede-chan."

"It appears you're a lot stronger than a genin de gozaru." Kaede motioned towards the exit of these trees implying that it was probably time to get back before someone noticed.

"We… I did say technically…" Naruto scratched his cheek. "Something has happened since, but when I was at my peak I was able fighting multiple Kage's at the same time."

Kaede's eye opened slightly. "Naruto-dono, nindo is a dying art. I've had to teach myself the art. There have been no one of the Kage level in over 100 years."

"Uuuummm…" He screwed up. After thinking for a bit he decided that… "I guess there's no harm in telling you…" But before he could start he felt something. "Somethings wrong. Konoka-chan may be in trouble." Kaede nodded at Naruto before he took off tree hopping. She quickly followed.

XxX

"WAIT!"

"OJOU-SAMA"

"KONOKA!"

Negi, Asuna and Setsuna all screamed out as they chased the lady in a monkey suit who was currently running away with Konoka. They were running towards a train station, Asuna noticed that it was weird no one was around. Setsuna pointed out that there were Charms of Warding preventing normal people from approaching. They saw the monkey lady making a break for the train, they had to make that train or else they'd lose Konoka.

" **Shunshin** "

" **Shukuchi** "

Fortunately for them that was no longer a concern as two ninja suddenly appeared.

Kaede kicked the monkey lady in her giant head, while Naruto caught Konoka and positioned himself with Kaede between him and the monkey lady.

"KAEDE-SAN?!" Negi seemed alarmed by the sudden entrance of another student.

"What are you doing here?" Asuna asked.

"Usually the first thing you say is 'thank you'." Naruto helped teach the two of them their basic manners.

"Negi-bozu, I did say you could ask me for assistance de gozaru." Kaede cheekily winked at Negi.

"I will be taking Konoka-ojousama with me!" The monkey lady stood back up and lifted a piece of paper with writing on it. "Charm san charm san…" Before she could finish, a Naruto clone flicked her forehead. "Ow…"

"You guys were having trouble with this?" Naruto asked curiously as he pointed at the monkey lady.

"But… you're there… how?" Asuna was pointing between the two Naruto not understanding how there was more than one of them.

"Damn you." The monkey lady was about to try again, when the Naruto raised his hands.

"STOP. I'm going to allow all the fighting to happen without me." This caused everyone to tilt their head in confusion. "If you can defeat everyone else here, you can have Konoka-chan. I won't fight." Naruto smiled as he walked back to original holding Konoka.

"WHAT!?" Asuna raged at Naruto's idiotic idea.

"Naruto-sensei why?" Setsuna asked feeling a little betrayed. Kaede just raised an eyebrow.

"I need to know just how strong all of you are." Naruto's response was simple.

"Naruto's not the type of person to do this, unless he knows we will be fine." Chamo whispered to Asuna, Setsuna and Negi.

"Oh and I suggest your helpers in the shadows come as well." Naruto motioned behind him.

From the darkness two people stepped forward.

"You could sense us Onii-san? I'm impressed." A girl with white hair and white dress spoke first. She wore a pink cardigan and black stockings. She also wears a pair of glasses. In her left hand she holds a dagger, and in her right she holds a sword. "I'm from the Shinmei-ryuu. My name is Tsukuyomi. Nice to meet you."

"You European mages don't look like much." The other was a boy that looked to be around Negi's age. His mid length spikey black hair was mostly covered by a yellow beanie. He wore black pants and jacket with a white shirt. "My name is Kotarou Inugami and I could beat you all myself."

"Okay now that everyone is here. Time for the matchups." Naruto had a massive smile on his face. He was enjoying this more than he should be. "Who would you like to fight Kaede-chan?" Naruto turned to ask his fellow ninja.

"I'm still stronger than all of them, so I don't mind de gozaru." This comment angered Kotarou slightly.

"I don't fight women." Kotarou commented.

"Would you like to fight senpai?" Tsukuyomi asked tilting her head slightly.

"Why are they all following his pace?" The monkey lady couldn't help but ask.

"Kotarou will be fighting Negi and Asuna. Tsukuyomi will be fighting Setsuna. Kaede will be fighting the monkey lady." Naruto was happy with these matchups.

"Eeeeh… I said I don't fight women. Is Negi so weak he needs the help?" Kotarou complained.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Asuna yelled.

"Sorry Kotarou, but she's his this." Naruto raised his pinkie finger, almost a split second after he did a paper fan was smashed into his head, causing him to disappear.

"HEY DON'T KILL MY CLONES!" The real Naruto raised his fist angrily. He was sitting on a nearby bench with Konoka resting on his shoulder.

XxX

Sasuke currently stood in front of his owner, Novak Zoric who sat at his desk. There was only a Newtons cradle and stationary on it. Sasuke assumed he had more stuff in the draws but didn't care enough to ask. Novak was a tall man and he wore a very business-like all black suit but instead of the jacket he wore a vest. On the back of his hands were armoured plates. His blond hair was messy and untamed, very similar to Naruto's actually, which annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Sasuke half asked half demanded.

"That is no the attitude you should hold with me Sasuke-kun. **Restrain Sasuke Uchiha**." Novak calmly spoke. As he did so an electric shock hit Sasuke from the collar he had on his neck. Sasuke barely moved. The only sign that he was actually in pain was a slight grimace.

"My apologise Zoric-sama." Sasuke spat out to make the electricity stop.

"You're a strong one I'll give you that. Lightning must be your specialty." Novak continued to speak calmly. "You want to be a Prize Fighter yet everyone you've spoken with about it has laughed in your face."

After a pause, Sasuke realised he was waiting for him to say something. "Chief said I was missing something, yet I cannot figure out what that is."

"Yet when someone offered you their help you rejected them." Sasuke finally realised what this was about. "You know most Prize Fights are team battles, the most popular one is a doubles match. Why not work with Meifen-chan?"

"That girl has no place in a battle." Sasuke firmly stated his position.

"Do you believe she is weak?"

"I don't care if she is, she's a timid girl and you cannot be timid in a fight."

"Yet you have not seen her fight." Novak stood up and smiled. "Prepare yourself Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was slightly confused, until a fist suddenly appeared in his face. Sasuke barely had enough time to raise his hand in defence when he was launched through the closed door and out of the room. He quickly picked himself up in the hallway when a kick smashed into him sending him through the back wall and straight down to the centre of the Colosseum. Sasuke activated his basic sharingan and quickly created a chidori in his hand. He stretched it out to the nearby wall and used the friction to slow his decent. Landing safely, Sasuke leaped backwards to avoid a falling knee drop.

"Good." Sasuke watched as Novak steadily walked out of the dust cloud.

Sasuke didn't speak and simply charged at Novak with chidori still in hand. Novak saw this attack coming and launched a high kick at Sasuke. However this time, Sasuke could see the attacks so he quickly ducked underneath and launched his hand towards Novak's chest. Novak merely laughed and let the attack hit him. After the smoke fizzled out Sasuke noticed he didn't even break through the vest. Before Sasuke could retreat, Novak grabbed his wrist.

" **Vatra Vetar Vod Tlo Praznina** **Empty Threat.** "Novak chanted as he slowly dropped his hand towards Sasuke's head.

" **Yi Shan Yi Shan Liang Jing Jing** **Sunlight** " A bright shine appeared to land on Novak's face giving Sasuke a slight opportunity to slip away. Novak's hand continued down, but when it reached where Sasuke's head should have been there was a sudden burst of energy. Sasuke could see the air around his hand be sucked into it and disappear.

Sasuke looked to his left to see Chao Meifen had chanted the spell. It was Chao that saved him.

"Not even going to thank her?" Novak asked as he dusted off his suit.

"I'm sorry Novak-sama. I didn't want you to kill him." Chao bowed her head. She was told to be at the Colosseum but wasn't told what for. When she was Novak about to kill Sasuke she had to jump in.

"You let her save me." Sasuke dryly commented. "This plan of yours isn't going to make me agree to working with her."

"I went easy since I would have killed you otherwise." Novak walked forward slowly. "That does not change the fact you need her." When he was close enough he patted Chao approvingly. "Thank you Meifen-chan. I would have killed a 5 million drachma debt if you didn't help."

"I don't need a weakling like her slowing me down."

"You're not so strong yourself."

"Oh?" Sasuke grinned as he activated the next level of sharingan. With his eternal mangekyou sharingan activated, Sasuke could finally fight his opponent properly. "I'm sorry for holding back earlier."

"Eep…" Chao let slip as she was a purple skeleton's ribs and arms form around Sasuke.

"This is interesting." Novak jumped forward and cocked back his fist. Sasuke a susanoo's fist at Novak who waited for the last possible moment to launch his own punch. What neither of them expected was such an even match of strength. A shockwave broke out in the centre causing the ground Novak stood on to crack. This slight unbalance of footing was enough for Sasuke to use the outstretched Susanoo hand to swat Novak away.

" **Vatra Vetar Vod Tlo Praznina** **Storm's Sigh.** "Novak quickly chanted as he flew. A quick burst of wind stopped his flight and gently placed him on the ground. "One more time?" He casual asked as he started to run forward again.

"Fine." Sasuke commented as he removed the other arm and ribs of the susanoo, but also adding a layer of muscle to the fist.

" **Vatra Vetar Vod Tlo Praznina** **Empty Threat** "

The two once again launched their punches in unison. This time was a little different. The second their attacks clashed, the susanoo arm was pulled towards Novak's fist and since Sasuke isn't directly attached, he was left behind. The entire arm sucked into the enormous energy and suddenly disappeared.

"You're strong enough to compete." Novak turned his back and begun walking away. "I'll let you sign up if you agree to take on Meifen-chan as a partner."

Sasuke watched Novak until he was out of sight, then he turned to Meifen, who seemed to literally get smaller because of Sasuke's piercing glare.

XxX

"Hey Whiskers." Chamo now sat on Naruto's shoulder so he wouldn't get in Negi's way. "This doesn't seem like a smart plan, why are you letting them all fight like this?" They watched as Kotaru and the monkey lady both summoned charm assistants to help them in battle. The monkey lady summoned one giant stuffed monkey toy and one giant stuffed bear toy, while Kotarou had a giant spider beside him.

"I honestly just want to see how strong Negi is." Naruto whispered. "Kaede alone is strong enough to beat them all so I'm not worried about my agreement." Naruto watched as Kaede created two clones, to block attacks from the giant charms, while the real one charged straight at the monkey lady. A clash of metal could be heard from Setsuna and Tsukuyomi start their battle. The quick movements of the two showed how highly skilled they both were, but unfortunately Tsukuyomi has the advantage.

"Ninja-anesan that strong? I should add her to the potential Negi's partners list." Chamo seriously thought. The monkey lady tried to chant a spell, but Kaede was already upon her, grabbed the paper in her hand and made her eat it. Asuna quickly dispelled the spider by hitting it with her fan, while the two Kaede clones dispatched their slow moving opponents with a simple kunai in the face.

"You're gonna need to explain to me what that's about soon." Naruto told the ermine. "Finished already Kaede-chan?" Naruto asked the ninja as she walked over dragging the monkey lady behind her.

"Should I help the others de gozaru?" Kaede asked as she threw placed the monkey lady in front of Naruto.

"No. They should be fine." Naruto tapped the free space on the bench next to him gesturing for Kaede to sit beside him.

"TSUKUYOMI! KOTAROU!*cough cough* GET ME OUT OF HER!" The monkey lady yelled as she started picking herself up.

"Aaaaw…" Kotarou complained. He didn't even get to start his fight.

"I only want cross swords with Setsuna-senpai." Tsukuyomi creepily said with a slight blush.

"YOU'LL GET ANOTHER CHANCE JUST FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" The monkey lady demanded earning her a death glare from Tsukuyomi, however in the end she followed the orders were followed. She quickly pushed past Setsuna and grabbed the monkey lady. Kaede was about to stop her, but Naruto put up his arm to stop her.

"You WILL regret thisss…" The monkey lady hissed much to Tsukuyomi's annoyance. She just wanted to fight her senpai, and she didn't even get that. Kotarou grumbled as he started to walk away from his opponents.

"Where are you going Kotarou?" Naruto innocently asked. "You didn't even start your fight."

"Orders are orders." Tsukuyomi and the monkey lady had already disappeared into the shadows, Kotarou was almost with them, but stopped to speak.

"You don't care about those orders." Naruto grinned. He lifted Konoka and gave her to Setsuna. "You and Kaede-chan take get Konoka-chan back safely okay?"

"But…" Setsuna was about to complain, but quickly realised that Konoka was their mission so her safety was top priority. The two started to run, while Kaede quickly glanced over her shoulder giving Naruto a wink.

"What you trying to say you stupid cat?" Kotarou taunted the blond.

"Hey its fox whiskers you dog brat." Naruto complained. "I'm giving you a chance to fight against Negi right now."

""Eh?"" Negi and Asuna both let a sound out.

"I've met plenty of people like you Kotarou. I can see it in your eyes. All you want to do is fight strong people." He saw it in the kid's eyes the second he stepped out of the shadows. "I would like to see how strong both you and Negi are."

"So what… you're going to let me fight him?" Kotarou asked interested.

"No… I WANT you to fight him." Naruto urged the boy on.

"Aniki, this will be good practise for the next time we have to fight." Chamo spoke up as he ran towards Negu. When perched on his shoulder he continued. "With whiskers here, he won't let anything serious happen to us."

"I dunno Negi…" Asuna definitely didn't want to fight if there was nothing to fight for.

"Asuna-chan." Naruto walked towards the girl and leaned in to whisper in her ear. This turned her bright red. "Negi needs a good rival to get stronger. The kid will be a good influence on him. If you care about him at all, you'll let this happen."

"Fine..." Asuna reluctantly grumbled as she pushed Naruto back. "Let's do this Negi."

"Come on you useless European mage. Let's see how long you last." Kotarou grinned. He was actually getting the fight he wanted, and Chigusa (the monkey lady) can't complain if he takes him down.

"Fine." Negi agrees, and so they fight.

* * *

Not that I need to since in Negima they don't always translate, but here you go.

 **Vatra Vetar Vod Tlo Praznina**

Fire Wind Water Earth Void

 **Yi Shan Yi Shan Liang Jing Jing**

First line of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star


	3. LOVE LOVE KISSES after Nara

Just to let you all know. I do not have anyone beta reading my fics. I am doing that myself, so if there are mistakes I am sorry.

I have had so much free time recently and it's great. And because of that you guys get more chapters. Yaaaaaay ^.^

Oh and I'm just gonna say that a pactio does not always mean romance will bloom.

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own these series, but how do I get ownership of them?

* * *

Naruto had enjoyed watching the fight. It wasn't quite what he expected but he was glad he made this happen. When the fight started, Asuna instantly tried to take on Kotarou, a fighter to fighter match as she put it. Unfortunately for her, even though she was powered by Negi's magic, she wasn't fast enough to even touch the boy. Kotarou ran past her and started beating on Negi. Every blow sent Negi bouncing away with the next attack coming soon. Negi did his best to block and counter but Kotarou was just too quick. Asuna tried to catch up to Kotarou, but none of her attacks hit. Finally Kotarou broke through Negi's magic barrier, so the attacks would finally hit him. Knowing he was going to win Kotarou bragged a little bit. It was here Naruto stepped in for the first time.

"Okay that's enough." Naruto stepped in between the two groups. "I'm a little disappointed but it appears Kotarou is the clear winner."

"Oi! I'm not done with him yet." Kotarou charged at Naruto who blocked the attack with ease.

"Yeah you are." Naruto looked down on the boy as a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "But I'm not done with you."

"Oh? Is it your turn Whiskers-niisama?" Kotarou excitedly asked. This opponent could block his attack unlike the weakling on the floor. He will definitely be worth fighting.

"NO!" Negi stood up with a determined look on his face. He really wanted to finish this fight. He really NEEDED to finish this fight. He needed to become stronger if he wanted to protect his friends and student, and letting Naruto finish the fight for him was not the way to do that. "I'm not finished."

"Negi…" Asuna softly commented.

"Fine…" Naruto reluctantly agreed. "But the second it's too much for you I'm calling it."

"Seriously? You can't even keep up with me." Kotarou grumbled as he prepared to beat on Negi again.

The rest of the fight was a little more even. Negi summoned lightning clones to charge at Kotarou, however they were instantly destroyed. This gave Negi the opening he needed to shoot lightning at Kotarou which was Negi's first hit in the battle. From there Asuna tried to block Kotarou from advancing, but instead black dogs appeared from his shadow and they started licking Asuna all over and held her down. Chamo was also dropped and was being held down by one of those dogs. Kotarou had Negi cornered and was beating on him, Naruto was about to step in when Negi did something interesting. He charged himself full of magic the same was he charges Asuna. Kotarou was dealt a solid punch, but that was nothing compared to the point blank lightning Negi shot on him. The lightning shocked Kotarou enough that he couldn't move his body. Asuna and Negi were cheering for a bit, so they almost missed Kotarou change into a stronger dog-like form. Naruto noticed it could be compared similar to his Kyuubi transformations.

Naruto smiled. He really enjoyed that, but enough was enough. He watched as Kotarou disappeared from Negi's sight, and landed a solid blow to his side.

"Okay that's it. It is clear Negi won't be able to take another one of those." Naruto stood in front of Kotarou who didn't even resist.

"But Naruto-sensei…" Negi started to complain.

"He's right Negi…" The dogs had long since gotten off of Asuna, and she was now by Negi's side. "He's too strong." Negi looked away upset, but had no choice but to agree.

"You guys head on back. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto smiled at the leaving party of three. They all said their goodbyes as they left. Asuna looked back at Naruto once more before they were finally out of eyesight. "You can drop that form now. I know you're hurting."

Almost instantly smoke fell off the boy as he went back to his normal look, although his shirt was gone. "Damn… He got me good…"

"That he did. This is your loss Kotarou." Naruto bent down and picked up the boy. He put him over his shoulders and begun to walk back to where he was staying.

"Didn't you say I won?" The boy wheezed out.

"I'm literally kidnapping you and you can't stop it." Naruto commented as he intentionally jolted Kotarou making him feel more uncomfortable. "Could you really consider this your win?"

"No I guess not." Kotarou sighed. "He's not bad for a Western mage, but I will beat him next time." Naruto felt the kid fall asleep on his shoulders and couldn't help but let out a laugh. His face then darkened.

These kids had a long way to go to be able to fight Madara. Naruto started having second thoughts about building a team to help him and Sasuke. Kaede was the strongest he had seen so far, and Naruto would place her about a mid Chuunin level. Negi would be a Genin, Kotarou barely a Chuunin, Setsuna easily a Chuunin, but not as strong as Kaede. Asuna seemed to have a natural drive to fight, but Naruto could see she was the weakest currently. Naruto knew of another couple in the class he would have to check out, but there was nothing he could do tonight.

Naruto couldn't help but worry if his plan would get these new… friends… of his killed.

XxX

Naruto slowly opened his eyes when he heard a banging sound on his room.

"Ero-sensei! I'm coming in!" Asuna slammed open the door and walked into the room. She was fully dressed in her school uniform. However when she did so she paused. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naruto watched as she pointed maddeningly at Kotarou who was also just waking up.

"Shut up nee-chan." The wolf boy rubbed his eyes. He was currently wearing a spare pair of Negi's pyjamas which Naruto stole from the boy. "I've been captured. It's not like I wanna be here."

"Oh come on Kotarou. You finally have an excuse to be away from that annoying monkey lady." Naruto rubbed his hair as he stood up. He currently wore blue pyjamas similar to the ones he had back in his time. "What can I do for you Asuna?"

"What's wrong Asuna-san?" Another student with long brownish red hair appeared. Naruto almost did a double take when he first saw her to make sure she was wearing a student's uniform. With her large bust, Naruto would have put money on her being older than a middle school student. Fortunately Naruto recognised her from the class roster.

"Good morning Chizuru-chan." Naruto smiled and waved.

"Aah. Good morning Naruto-sensei." She bowed slightly then looked to the younger boy. "And who might you be."

"My name is…"

"Aah this is my little brother Kotarou."

"WHAT!?" Asuna yelled much louder than she did before.

"Pleasure to meet you." Chizuru walked up to Kotarou and smiled brightly.

"Ah… same to you." The wolf boy looked away a little overcome by the sudden interactions. He just woke up dammit. Give him a minute to breath.

"Oi Ero-sensei, what are you doing with the enemy?" Asuna leant in and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"He is not an enemy don't worry." Naruto whispered back.

"What's going on in here?" The long blonde haired class representative Ayaka Yukihiro appeared with a lot of her classmates. "Oh my who is this?" When she saw the boy she couldn't help but ask.

"Who are you old lady?" This blonde was the last straw Kotarou really wanted to go back to sleep.

"What was that you little brat?" Ayaka started growing at the boy who growled back in turn. But that was short lived as Kotarou was literally over run with the girls who started asking him questions. Kotarou couldn't handle all this and his eyes started spinning.

"Uuuumm..." Naruto raised his arms to defend himself. He still couldn't handle the onslaught of teenage girls and their questions.

"Everyone. You're bothering Naruto-sensei." Chizuru spoke to calm down the class, and much to Naruto's surprise, literally everyone stopped.

"Thank you Chizuru-chan. This is Kotarou my younger brother. Now please get out so we can get changed and ready for the trip to…" Naruto bent down and whispered to Asuna. "Where are we going again?"

"Nara."

"Trip to Nara. I'll see you all at breakfast soon." Naruto waved his arms to everyone would leave. Asuna was the last to walk out. As she did so Naruto spoke up. "You came to wake me up didn't you? Thank you." Naruto's genuine smile was a little much for Asuna who merely blushed as she whispered back.

"Takahata-sensei told Shizuna-sensei that you might have trouble waking up." She then walked off to get back to breakfast.

"What was that all about?" The younger one left in the room couldn't help but ask.

"Negi and I are their teachers, and we're here for a class trip."

"Aren't you here to deliver a letter or something?"

"Not me. Negi is. I'm just here for support." Naruto grabbed his suit for the day and begun to change.

"So what do you want with me?" Kotarou did the same. He wore the pants he had yesterday and one of Negi's jumpers that Naruto gave him.

"I want you to go with one of the groups today and make sure they are safe."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Kotarou seemed a little annoyed by this suggestion.

"Because I can guarantee semi-regular fights back at Mahora, with me, Negi and a few others." Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw Kotarou grin widely.

XxX

Negi almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Kotarou walk in with Naruto, but Naruto told him that Kotarou was no longer an enemy. But that didn't stop Kotarou from challenging Negi to another fight later. The entire class was surprised by the young boy who Naruto said was his brother, and for a second time Kotarou was surrounded, but Naruto used the excuse of food to save him from that torture. Unfortunately for Naruto, the breakfast was a set menu. As he ate, he was constantly grumbling something about it not being enough, which amused Kotarou greatly. Kotarou enjoyed this breakfast a lot. He was never able to have a nice meal with people like this. They had finally finished eating and Naruto sat in the lobby waiting for Kotarou who went to the bathroom. He wasn't sure what group he was going to go with.

"Naruto-sensei have you decided which group are you going with today?" A girl with short dark hair was the first to approach Naruto. She looked at him curiously with her dark eyes. Naruto honestly wasn't surprised. He could see Negi was being fought over on the other side of the room, so he assumed he and Kotarou were next.

"No I haven't Madoka-chan." He replied to Madoka Kugimiya.

"Aaah then come with our group!" Yuna jumped in next before Madoka could speak.

"Uzumaki-dono would like to come with our group ne?" A girl with black hair tied put into Chinese buns with braids sticking out was the next to speak. Naruto knew her as Chao Lingshen, but he found something odd about how she just said that, and it wasn't just that she used his last name.

"Negi is going with group 5. I'll go with 4 and Kotarou will go with 3. Sound good?" Naruto half asked half stated. He honestly didn't know who was in which group, but figured counting down from Negi's choice was the easiest option.

He noticed Madoka walk back towards two girls and shake her head. One had long pink hair and a reddish tint to her eyes. This was Misa Kakizaki. The other had her pale red hair tied into two ponytails on the side of her head, two braids at the back and a hair slip holding her fringe off her face. This was Sakurako Shiina. Naruto recognised them as the cheerleaders of the class. He also saw Yuna pump the air excitedly as she walked back to her group. Kotarou came back at this moment.

"Yo Kotarou. You're going with group 3."Naruto grinned at the boy who reluctantly nodded his head.

"Who's that?" The boy roughly asked, to which Naruto just shrugged.

"That's Iincho's group." Chao casually responded.

"The blonde you were arguing with this morning." Kotarou's face literally scrunched up.

"Come on whiskers, not her group." Kotarou complained. He had spoken a fair bit about terms with Naruto when no one else was around this morning. He was quite happy with the arrangement that was made between the two of them. He would essentially be working for Naruto, on the condition that he will always have strong opponents to test his skills against. But for the life of him he DID NOT want to be anywhere near Ayaka.

"She ain't that bad." [Probably.] Naruto finished his sentence in his head. Essentially he gave Kotarou no choice. Naruto then leaned in and whispered to Kotarou. "And call me Nii-san or something. Whiskers ain't a brotherly thing."

"Aniki it is." Kotarou complained as he walked away. The rest of the class had left the foyer and all that remained was Naruto and Chao.

"Can I help you Lingshen-chan?" Naruto asked, making sure he used her first name. He read on Wikipedia that Chinese names were last name first.

"You can, and I would like to seriously discuss something with you given the chance." The cheery girl from before was gone, and now she was talking seriously. "However, I am unsure if you are ready considering you have only been here for two days now. Maybe later ne?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl. She apparently knew who he was, there was more to this girl and Naruto would have to figure it out. But they spoke no more as Negi poked his head back inside telling them the bus was about to leave.

XxX

Sasuke sat across from Meifen. They were finally about to discuss their agreement.

"So what was I missing?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"You're boring." When Sasuke's glare increased she continued. "Sorry… but Prize Fights are about entertaining the crowd, not just winning." Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "The more fun the audience has watching a fighter, the more likely they'll come back to see that fighter, so you who would win as quickly as possible with finesse wouldn't be entertaining."

"So you're saying I need to make the fights last longer, and more even."

"Yes. As a team we can easily become more popular with a team personality." Sasuke nodded. What Meifen was saying made a lot of sense. The fighting he was use was very different to this type of fight. This was definitely more a Naruto type thing.

"So what do you suggest?" Finally understanding she knew what she was talking about, Sasuke listened.

"Do you have family?

"No." Sasuke perfect hid his emotions and answered quickly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I think we should be a sibling duo."

XxX

The second they got off the bus, Naruto essentially grabbed his group and ran to the closest food vendor. The group looked on amused as Naruto begun stuffing his face with nikuman (meat buns) which he bought. It was amazing how many buns you can stuff in your face when you're hungry.

"You should definitely try some of Satsuki-san's nikuman. They're amazing." Makie commented. Ako and Yuna nodded furiously in agreement.

"Satsuki Yotsuba-chan?" Naruto asked after he swallowed. He thought back to his short brown haired two ponytailed slightly chubby student on the class role.

"Yeah. She works atChao Bao Zi, the place Chao-san owns." Yuna answered as she grabbed one of the buns Naruto had bought for the group. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly when Chao was mentioned, but quickly shoved his face with more food to ignore it.

Naruto looked at his group which consisted of only one student he had yet to speak with. She was a tall long brown haired blue eyed student who was a part of the swimming club. Naruto knew her as Akira Okouchi.

They continued to make a little small talk while Naruto finished eating. He noticed that of this group, Mana, Ako and Akira didn't speak much, while Makie and Yuna didn't stop speaking.

"Phew…" Naruto let out a breath of pure delight. That was a nice meal. "Sorry about that. Let's go!" Naruto motioned his hands forward allowing the girls to guide the way. Yuna and Makie were guiding the group as they begun to look around.

"Waaaahh… Look at all the deer." Ako mired as a large number of them were walking around Nara.

"This couldn't be…" Naruto mused to himself as he watched Yuna and Makie start petting a couple of the more confident dear. Akira walked to a stand where you can buy food to feed the deer. Mana was sitting off to the side. Ako was too afraid to approach a deer so she stood off to the side looking a little sad. Naruto smiled as he walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. A small blush appeared on Ako's face.

"Wha…?" The girl was about to ask, but Naruto raised her hand as an open palm, and cooed the deer to approach. Ako let out a slight 'eep' when the deer started nuzzling its head in her hand.

"I had a friend whose family use to care for deer." Naruto spoke to the group. "He showed me one time how to approach them."

"How do you do that?" Akira asked as she gave the food to Yuna and Makie to try feeding the animals. She then stuck her hand out to try to pet a deer.

"As long as they don't see you as a threat then you they won't hurt you." Naruto commented as a deer started to bite down on Akira's hand. Before Naruto could react though, it looked as if Akira's eyes had gone empty as she shoved her other hand into the dear's mouth and pried it open. When she got her hand out, she decided to pet it again, this time the deer didn't try to resist. Much to Naruto's shock, no one else noticed this abnormal encounter. Maybe it was too fast for anyone else to see. "Ooor you show yourself as the more dominant animal." Naruto walked up to Akira. "Is your hand okay Akira-chan?"

"Aah… yeah its fine." Naruto grabbed her hand and searched it for even the slightest sign of a bite mark. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"It looked like it was being playful, but you caught it before it could close its mouth. I'm impressed." Akira smiled warmly at Naruto's genuine concern. She guessed it was necessary for a teacher to react like this.

"Naruto-sensei. There's an Omikuji there!" Yuna waved to Naruto grinned back.

"Ooooh?" Naruto sounded excited as he ran to catch up to Yuna and Makie. He only knew what it was because of Wikipedia. It appears Wikipedia was in fact useful. "Let's do this." Akira watched as the mysterious new teacher walked away. When Mana walked past she let out a slight laugh much to Akira's annoyance and walked after them.

"Eeeeh… I got Half Bad Luck." Makie complained. "What about you Ako-chan?"

"Uum… it says Ultra Good Luck." Ako reluctantly replied not wanting to make her friend feel bad.

"Eeeh… it's both better than me. I got Bad Luck. I better not try a lottery today hehe." Yuna cheekily smiled. "Ne what about you Naruto- sensei?" Akira and Yuna both looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw his result.

"I've never seen that before." Akira was surprised but this.

"What is it?" Makie also peaked at the paper. "Eeeh? How is it blank?"

Naruto just had a massive smile on his face. "The universe isn't sure what's going to happen is good or bad."

"Wanna try another one?"

"No thanks. This is perfect."

The group continued to walk around for a while. They visited statues, the offering box and a hole in a pillar that grants a wish. Makie and Yuna both got stuck trying to fight each other getting in, so Akira had to step in making them both jump back. Naruto then tried to enter and got himself stuck, much to the amusement of the girls. Naruto ended up using a henge to make himself a little smaller allowing him to freely pass through.

Currently, Naruto sat in the middle of a park with a short white haired brown skinned student with hazel eyes. She had a tear under her left eye and a line drawn over her right eye. Naruto noticed it was similar to what a jester would have had in ancient times. [DAMMIT WIKIPEDIA! WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS ALL THIS USELESS KNOWLEDGE?! I'm going to have to be more specific from now on…].

This was Zazie Rainyday from Group 3. He wasn't sure when she arrived, but Naruto currently found her very interesting. It's not that he was attracted to her or anything, but he could feel an aura from her. He felt something similar from Mana, Kotarou and Setsuna, but nothing to the extent he can feel here. From what Naruto could sense Zazie was the strongest in the class by a large margin. He also needed to figure out what exactly that aura was, but he was pretty sure he knew after learning that Kotarou was a half demon.

Of group 4, Mana was in the bathroom and the rest were going to retrieve lunch for the group. Naruto was sitting in a meditative stance and absorbing natural chakra, but he had a question he needed to ask.

"Zazie-chan, I have a question." Naruto asked while still trying to enter sage mode.

"…"

"No I don't want to know your three sizes. Why would you think I'd ask that?"

"…"

"LEGENDS? What sorta legends involve me being a pervert?

"…"

"Wait what?"

"…"

"Yeah I heard you I just don't know what you mean by bedtime stories."

"…"

"No I didn't get any as a child. I didn't know my parents."

"…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you had your sister. But let me tell you something Zazie-chan, family isn't just the people you're related to, they're the people around you who care for you."

"…"

"What stories? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yo Aniki. What the hell is that?" Much to Naruto's surprise Kotarou rocked up at the exact moment Naruto's sage mode activated. Naruto radiated an impressive amount of aura which surprised Kotarou. Mana who was walking back towards them felt it too and ran forward to make sure it wasn't harmful. When she saw it was Naruto she relaxed slightly but Naruto could tell she was wary of him.

"Hello Naruto-sensei. Have you been enjoying Nara?" Ayaka respectfully bowed to Naruto. It was only a matter of time before the rest of group 3 came to join Zazie. This was Ayaka, Chizuru, Kazumi, a short pink haired student names Natsumi Murakami, and a long orange haired student who tied her hair back and wore glasses named Chisame Hasegawa. Without a headband, Naruto's hair was barely covering his eyes as his head was tilted down slightly, he didn't want to scare everyone with the change that happens to his eyes.

"Very good actually. We're about to have lunch, would you like to join us?"

"We would love to." Ayaka answered for the group who all started to sit down, but just before someone could speak again Naruto stood up.

"You'll have to excuse me for a second. There is something I need to do quickly." Naruto ran off slowly towards the tree line. He went into sage mode to see whether this was the same land as the Nara clan. It turns out he was right. This was definitely a part of the land that Shikamaru tended to, however there was something he had completely forgotten about until his senses were amplified. Now hidden by the tree lines, he made a clone who nodded at him and hid. Naruto then waited for his sage mode to deactivate before he walked back to the group for lunch.

The clone watched on as Naruto sat with the group as the sports girls arrived. Luckily group 3 had also bought their lunch before, so there was enough to go around. He could see Naruto and Kotarou talking with Natsumi and Chisame, as Naruto had never spoken with them before. The clone shook his head. He couldn't get what he felt out of his head and couldn't imagine the original being able to either.

"Looks like the universe was right. This could be good or bad."

XxX

"I'm not wearing that." Sasuke instantly rejected the outfit laid out in front of him.

"Why not? It fits your personality perfectly, and works well with our team." Meifen protested.

"That is NOT something I would wear. Ever. It's too flashy and doesn't seem suited for combat."

"Just trust me and wear it."

XxX

"Hahaha. You enjoyed today didn't you Kotarou?" Naruto playfully punched the younger boy as the two started taking their clothes off in the changing rooms of the bathing area. It was currently teacher time to bathe and Negi was already in there so now was the best time to go.

"Not at all. Ayaka-obasan kept arguing with me saying I need to be more like Negi. Chizu-nee kept babying me. Although, Chisame-neesan and Natsume-neesan were nice to talk to. Zazie-neechan was a weird one, and Asakura-neesan just kept asking me questions about our childhood." Kotarou complained but Naruto could tell he did enjoy himself.

"What'd you say? We need to get our story straight."

"I said I was an orphan and you looked after me, which isn't far from the truth." Kotarou looked a tad sad but Naruto just grinned. "I didn't say anything about your family."

"So we're two orphans then. This is perfect. This makes the story easy, we looked after each other growing up and we'll continue to do so." Naruto had his towel wrapped around him and walked into the baths. Kotarou wasn't far behind. Naruto waved at the two who were already there. "Yo Negi. Bert."

"Aah. Whiskers." Chamo spoke first while Negi's eyes were currently spinning.

"What's wrong with him?" Kotarou asked as he dived in.

"Aah… He was confessed to today. He's not handling it very well."

"He was what?" Naruto asked with a slight bit of disbelief. "By who?"

"Nodoka Miyazaki. She's had a thing for aniki for a while." Chamo filled in the blond who was washing his hair. He thought back to the class role and remembered the violet haired girl with her fringe covering her eyes. She seemed to have it tied back showing her eyes during the trip though. She was an incredibly shy girl from the looks of it so confessing must have been hard.

"What did Negi say?"

"No response. He's been like this for a while." Naruto rinsed his hair and joined Chamo and Negi floating in the bath. Kotarou was finally washing his hair after enjoying a little soak.

"Well… he's handling it better than I did I guess. Although the situation was completely different." Naruto thought out loud.

"Eh? You were confessed to as well Naruto-sensei?" Negi had finally snapped out of it.

"Yeah back in my time, more than once actually." Naruto rubbed his head a bit; this wasn't exactly an easy conversation for him. Kotarou was also listening interested. He wanted to know what was meant by 'my time'. "The first girl who confessed was actually very similar to Nodoka-chan from what I can see. Very shy yet amazingly confident when she needed to be. One of the strongest guys I have ever fought had attacked my village, and I was the only person able to fight him. I was close to victory when he trapped me. I was helpless and unable to move. That was when Hinata-chan came down and fought him to protect me. It was then she told me she's loved me since we were kids, and then almost got herself killed. At that moment, I snapped. I went nuts broke free and almost killed the guy."

"Was she okay?" Negi asked. Kotarou was now with them in the bath.

"Yeah she recovered. I was never able to answer her. As bad as this is going to sound, I had bigger issues to deal with at the time." You could tell Naruto was filled with regret.

"Eeeh… Love isn't that important." Kotarou mumbled to himself.

"I disagree." Naruto pat the boys head. "Love is the best motivation. The reason I fight and get stronger is my love for my friends. 'When a person has something important to protect, that's when they can truly become strong.' Something a friend of mine told me. Kotarou, you and I are very similar; we both grew up orphans and never truly belonged anywhere. I could instantly tell that all you need is someone who truly cares for you, and someone you can truly love. This is why I can already trust you with my students, because I want us to be those people for you." This little speech was in part for Negi and Chamo, so they too can understand why Naruto had given Kotarou a chance.

"Yeah whatever." Kotarou understood what Naruto was saying, but it wasn't easy to admit something like that, but he was willing to give Naruto and Negi a chance.

"Ara~ Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei."

"Shi…Shizuna-sensei?!" The mood from before instantly disappeared. Negi was surprised by the older teacher suddenly coming in.

"Hey Aniki… What is Asakura-neesan doing?" Kotarou asked the blond.

"I have no idea. Oi! Kazumi-chan. It's the teacher's time to bathe." Naruto made sure he was well covered as to not cause an incident.

"Eh? Asakura-san?" Negi asked confused as 'Shizuna' ripped off her face revealing the red haired student of his.

"Yes it is I!" She flung the disguise away dramatically as she pointed accusingly at Negi. "AND I KNOW YOU'RE A MAGE!"

"This is bad Aniki! Erase her memroies!" Chamo panicked and told Negi, who pointed his wand at her and started chanting.

"WHOA! HOLD IT!" Kazumi raised her hand to defend herself. "Can you see this phone? Don't you dare make a move!" Negi looked to her other hand but saw it was empty. "Eh?" Kazumi was just as confused.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked as he held it close to his face.

"Give that back!" Kazumi dived for the phone, but Naruto moved it out of her range. When she tried again, Naruto moved it further. The girl got closer and closer to Naruto trying to grab it off of him but continued to fail. When she looked at his face, Naruto was merely looking away making sure they wouldn't make eye contact. This confused Kazumi until she realised her body was pressed up against Naruto. Kazumi instantly stopped reaching for her phone and jumped away from Naruto. Her face became a deep red.

"What is a phone?" Naruto asked the girl trying to avoid the topic what just happened.

"Eh? Seriously?" The reporter asked seriously confused by this statement.

"Yeah I don't know what this is." Naruto passed it back to the girl. The red head stared at the blond completely gobsmacked. Negi and Kotarou were also giving him weird looks. "I'm really new to this era."

"Era?"

"Ooh so that's what it is." Kotarou responded like everything finally made sense.

"DON'T ACCEPT THAT LIKE ITS NORMAL!"

"You know about magic now Nee-chan, why is it hard to believe he's from a different time period?"

"Thanks Kotarou. I was sealed for who knows how long, but now I'm free so I need to catch up." Naruto's smile blinded Kazumi a little bit, he wasn't even trying to hide his story from her, did he want her to publicise it?

"Hey hey Whiskers. You shouldn't be telling her about magic. She's not involved." Chamo interrupted.

"She could get into danger if she's involved." Negi was visibly worried, and had already given up on trying to erase her memories.

"Don't worry we'll protect her." Naruto finally got out of the bath. "Oh and Kazumi-chan, don't go telling anyone else about magic."

"Why not sensei? Let the world know the truth." She couldn't help her reported side.

"Because something bad will happen to Negi if you do." She reluctantly nodded her head in agreement at that. She wanted a scoop, but didn't want to hurt her teacher because of it. "Kotarou you'll work with Negi tonight. You'll follow him and do whatever he does. Got it?"

"But Aniki…"

"But Naruto-sensei…"

"No buts. Just do it." Naruto left the bathing area and quickly got changed. He walked back to his room deep in thought. He made a clone and burst it to send information to the one he left behind, asking for an update. Said clone got the information, created a clone of its own and burst it sending the information back. He was currently digging a pretty deep hole. Naruto nodded and went back to his room.

XxX

Kotarou sat in the background of Negi and his current conversations. He was currently being spoken to by his partner-neechan and the swordsman-neechan from last night. His partner seemed upset that Asakura-neechan found out. He honestly didn't care too much about this. He would do as Naruto asked for tonight. Though he wondered that if Chigusa attacked, would he fight against her?

"When a person has something important to protect, that's when they can truly become strong."

This line stuck out to the wolf boy. This didn't make much sense to him. He was hella strong already, and that's without needing to protect anything. Would he fight to protect the girls he spent all day with? He won't admit it aloud but he enjoyed today. He spent time with people who didn't treat him like an outcast, or a tool. Maybe he would fight against Chigusa if these girls were put in danger. He saw that Asakura had arrived and sorted out any issues and soon more girls arrived and they were told that it was almost time for bed by a strict looking teacher, so they were forced to split up. Kotarou simply followed Negi wherever he went, not finding it necessary to talk with him.

If there was going to be a fight between the two sides, which side would he choose to fight with. Naruto, or Chigusa.

XxX

"Hey Bert." Naruto said as the ermine slightly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Naruto was currently in his pyjamas, he planned on spending time in the mind space hoping Sasuke would join, and then go to sleep.

"How's it hanging Whiskers?" Chamo was dragging a bottle of sake behind him with two cups as well. Not many people know this but Chamo isn't a normal ermine, nor was he a mage turned into one. He's actually a magical animal just like the summons of Naruto's time. So seeing him drag objects heavier than he was didn't surprise Naruto. "I thought we could have a drink for Kichi ya know."

"That's a great idea Bert." Naruto grabbed the cups and lay them down while Chamo opened the bottle and poured it out for them.

"You know Kichi was the only person who called me Bert." Chamo pulled out a cigarette and motioned towards the window. Naruto nodded and got up with him brining the drinks as Chamo lit up. "Not many people care about an ermine's name, much less a nickname."

"Times have changed a lot then. Back with my time ninja animals were perfect partners and helped us ninja a lot. Kichi and the Boss saved my ass many times. To Gamakichi."

"To Kichi, the best damn friend a guy could have." The two of them chinked their cups and chugged it. Chamo quickly refilled their glasses. "Were there ninja ermine?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know what an ermine was before." Naruto chugged his drink again and was soon refilled by Chamo. He somehow enjoyed the taste more than he remembered. Was this normal sake? "Oh by the way. What's up with Negi's partners that you keep mentioning?"

"Aaaah. A mage usually can't fight to well since they need to take time to chant their spells. So a system was made, the 'Pactio system', where a mage would take on a partner who would fight beside them using their magic power and an artifact granted to them."

"So it's a way of gaining a strong ally. How could you get more than one though?"

"I'm getting there." Chamo took a puff of his cigarette. "There's a lot more to it than that, but I think showing you would work better for a lot of it. There are multiple ways of making a Pactio, but the easiest is to kiss inside a certain magic circle."

"So Asuna-chan kissed Negi?" Chamo nodded. "Ooooh so they may be a couple."

"Not yet, I can't tell with her. There's something there. Anyway, there are Temporary Pactios which can be made with no limit." Chamo once again chinked Naruto's cup and got him to chug his drink.

"Do you think I would be able to make one with someone? I mean if it's a magic thing would it work with chakra?"

"I think so, but we'd need to test it." Chamo grinned as he saw Naruto finally close his eyes and fall asleep. "About time. It took a lot of magic sleeping powder to actually get him down."

"Hey Chamo, did it work?" Kazumi stuck her head in and asked her ermine.

"It took a while but yeah. Everything set up?"

"I told Negi-sensei as Shizuna-sensei to go to sleep, luckily Kotarou was already asleep. The girls know the rules, three representatives each team. Pillow combat only, and to win they need to kiss either Negi, or Naruto or both. The winner gets a prize which will be one of those Pactios you showed me, not that they know that. I wonder who will go for whom." An evil grin appeared on Kazumi's face. "Cameras are set up all over as are the TVs in each room, and I am holding all of the bets."

"These Pactios sell for 50,000 ermine dollars, we're going to be rich."

XxX

Sasuke stood in the outfit that Meifen picked out for him. He now wore a plain white shirt and black jeans with a pair of runners. A chain dangled from his belt to his pocket. His black jacket had a red fur hoodie and was left open, very similar to the jacket Kiba use to wear. The collar was still around his neck, making him feel even more like Kiba. Being told it fit his personality perfectly was a major blow to Sasuke's pride, but he had to trust Meifen, or he wouldn't get to fight. Meifen still wore her red hoodie that dragged along the ground, but now had black boots, and a white one piece dress.

"Urgh I really don't like this outfit." Sasuke complained.

"You'll get used to it. Now we should practise our teamwork for team battles. From your fight with Novak-san you used lightning and a giant skeleton thing. Is there anything else you can do?"

"I can do a lot, but the best way of learning is to spar. Shall we?" Sasuke said. They currently stood in a training area reserved for Prize Fighters, but Novak let them use it.

"Um… okay. **Yi Shan Yi Shan Li** oww…" Sasuke flicked Meifen's head while she chanted.

"Do you have anything quicker attack?" Sasuke asked as he flicked her again. Meifen was forced to back off slightly.

"Not really…"

"So what happens when your enemy gets close?" Sasuke stepped forward and flicked her again. He wasn't using chakra so it shouldn't hurt much.

"Sorry."

"That's why you need me, so you have time to chant." Sasuke rubbed his temple. He would have to babysit in his fights. "Just attack me with your strongest move."

Meifen hesitated a bit, but Sasuke's glare was forcing her to do it. " **Yi Shan Yi Shan Liang Jing Jing. Bless me with your almighty power and allow one as meagre as I to show your demise unto my enemy. May your end grant my victory. Supernova.** " The attack was blinding. Meifen pointed her hands towards Sasuke and a directed wave shot out towards him. It quickly overcame him and it appeared Sasuke was completely absorbed by it. But Meifen knew better.

Sasuke stood inside the wave with his Susanoo's ribs activated. The wave pulsed around the ribs allowing Sasuke to gauge just how strong she was. The intense heat and purity of the energy surprised Sasuke, but it wasn't enough. This was a strong attack; however the chant time was way too long and may not be as useful in actual combat as you would hope. When the attack was almost up, it exploded around Sasuke.

"What an interesting attack." Sasuke commented. It appears the attack literally ends with a bang. When the smoke cleared Sasuke still remained unharmed inside the ribs. Although he had to add muscles to his Susanoo for the explosion, not that he would ever admit it. "You have a long way to go."

XxX

"SCHOOL TRIP SPECIAL OPERATION! "THE WAR OF THE LIPS: A PLAN TO GET A 'LOVE LOVE KISS!' WITH NEGI-SENSEI AND NARUTO-SENSEI DURING THE SCHOOL TRIP!"" Kazumi was announcing everything from an empty room. She had laptops set up for her and Chamo who wore headphones and was ready to control what was seen on the screens in each room. "Now let's introduce the teams!"

"Can I join you?" Konoka knocked on the door to group 3's room. She would be alone in her room if she stayed there.

"Of course." Chizuru answered with a grin. She and Natsumi were currently sitting around the TV watching Kazumi announce the teams. "Asuna-san doesn't know this is happened does she?"

"Nope." Konoka lay down belly down beside Natsumi. "Se-chan doesn't either. Who do you want to win?"

"Zazie-chan really wanted to join for Naruto-sensei, and Iincho's scary when it involves Negi-sensei. So maybe them, assuming Hasegawa-san helps." Natsume thought.

"Yue-chan and Paru-chan were determined to have Honya-chan get to Negi-sensei." Konoka commented. The tall girl with long green hair with two loose strands poking out of the top of her head was pushing Nodoka, whose nickname was Honya, from behind, edging her onwards. This girl wish glasses was Haruna Saotome, nickname Paru. Nodoka was hiding behing a shorter girl with long purple hair with two braids framing her face. This was Yue Ayase.

"Kaede-san, Ku-san and Chao-san will be the strongest team. I'm not sure who would be able to beat them if it comes to a conflict." Chizuru smiled. "My meal ticket's on them."

"Team 4 might be able to compete with them." Konoka commented as she watched Yuna, and Makie get pumped up for the game while Akira just shook her head.

"Do you think Team 1 has a chance?" Natsume asked as she watched Fuka and Sakurako pressure Fumika to get excited very loudly. They were definitely going to wake up the teachers.

"Hehehe." Konoka couldn't help but think they didn't have a chance but didn't want to say it.

Kazumi finished announcing the teams and was now commentating. "As the operation is about to being, the participants need to keep in mind that there are two targets and they're on opposite sides of the teacher's hallway. This means there are multiple ways to go depending on which target they will aim for first."

"Yuna. Akira. Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei will be close to where Demon Nitta's keeping watch. What should we do?" Makie asked her two teammates.

"All we have to do is let him get rid of our opponents." Yuna cheekily grinned.

"We should make a lot of noise outside, than hide inside either Negi-sensei or Naruto-sensei's room." Akira input. "But who are we going to aim for?"

"Negi-sensei of course." Maki answered.

"We need to protect out young sensei." Yuna had fire in her eyes.

""Aah"" Makie and Ayase said at the same time as they ran into each other around the corner. Instantly, Zazie threw a pillow with great force towards Yuna, however Akira stepped in caught it and threw it back. Zazie jumped over it with ease as Makie and Ayase smashed each other in the face. Chisame walked to the side not wanting to get involved, while Yuna dived at Zazie who had just landed, however Ku suddenly appeared throwing pillows at Yuna, Chisame and Zazie. Zazie was the only one to avoid the attack. Chao also jumped in throwing pillows at Akira and Ayase, both of which were solid hits. In two attacks four students were easily taken down. Kaede watched on from the side laughing as the melee continued. Chisame picked herself up and left. Zazie and Chao were taking each other on to the side.

"Ara Zazie-san. I'm surprised you're getting involved ne." Chao laughed as she dodged Zazie's attack.

"…" Zazie flipped into the air and pounced off the roof landing beside her pillow. Quickly spinning her body flung another attach at Chao.

"Oh? You know more than you let on, don't you ne?" Chao threw her own attack as she cartwheeled out of the way. This attack was grabbed mid throw by Zazie who used it at almost point blank range smashing straight into Chao's face.

"EEEEK!" Chisame could be heard a hallway away.

"Nitta-sensei's coming." Akira spoke first. Everyone instantly tried to run away. Ku and Kaede were the first to go, throwing pillows at Yuna as they did so. Akira however saw this coming, dived in the way and threw her own pillow at Kaede's feet. Kaede jumped over this and threw her two pillows back. They slammed into Ayaka and Makie. Yuna and Akira quickly followed the ninja and martial artist escaping around the corner just before Nitta walked around it.

"Akashi! Yukihiro! You too?! It's squatting in the lobby for all three of you!" Nitta sternly ordered.

"My apologise Nitta-sensei, but we're actually out on a task given to us by Negi-sensei. We were actually on our way back to him to say we have completed it." Ayaka started trying to talk her way out of it.

"Oh? And what task is this?"

"Ooooh it looks like Iincho is trying to talk her way out of the demon Nitta's grasp. But meanwhile Team 1 and 5 are in conflict just outside Negi-sensei's room." Kazumi's commentary got every person watching to change their attention from Nitta to the fight.

"Fuka-san, Fumika-san, Sakurako-san. We will be your opponents!" Yue pointed dramatically at group 1 while Haruna stood behind her with a shine in her glasses. They weren't going to hold back. Yue dived towards the twins smacking them with pillows, and then she pulled out books which caused Sakurako back away slightly. Haruna saw that Nodoka was hesitant on leaving them behind, so she pushed her into Negi's room. At that moment Ku and Kaede came around the corner.

"You go for Negi-sensei, I'll go for Naruto-sensei de gozaru."Kaede spoke. Naruto's room was on the opposite side from where they came out of so she had to run over the current melee. Doing so was easy for a ninja as she leaped over the group and continued going. No one there minded as they were all aiming for Negi. Kaede fast approached Naruto's room and just as she was reaching to open the door, a flying kick was sent towards her with a pillow on the end of the foot. Kaede leaned backwards avoiding Zazie's attack, but was forced to back away from the door when Zazie launched a pillow at Kaede's head.

"…" Zazie commented as she landed in front of Naruto's room.

"I don't know what you said, but I will get past you de gozaru." Kaede grinned as she readied her attacks. Chao appeared joining Kaede in the battle against Zazie. She bounced forward and threw a punch with a pillow on the end at Zazie as she landed both feet flat on the ground. Zazie parried the attack by pushing it to the side, than ducked as a pillow was flung at her face by Chao's kick. Kaede made two clones, and all three jumped up landing on the roof. She pounced off and threw the pillows as she landed. Zazie however, balanced herself on one hand, leaving the three pillows to fly past harmlessly. However, her hand was quickly kicked out from under her by Chao's pillow kick. Zazie barely managed to tuck her head in and roll back up.

"Such… SUCH AN INTENSE BATTLE IS TAKING PLACE IN FRONT OF NARUTO-SENSEI'S ROOM!" Kazumi continued to announce as the two battles continued outside the victory rooms. "Honya-chan has been in the room with Negi-sensei for a while now, yet the kiss has yet to happen. None of them can see Nitta-sensei fast approaching from them."

Akira and Yuna were stealthily following Nitta, Ayaka, Makie and Chisame. They heard Ayaka mention Negi, and they did not want to be caught by him when he arrived in that hallway.

"Yue, get her to hurry up." Haruna finally had enough and pushed Yue into the room to encourage the friend they left in there. Sakurako was looking to the battle on the other side of the hallway and wondered if she would be able to sneak past then, since this battle wasn't going anywhere. Ku was too strong of an opponent, and it took the twins and Paru to hold her back. She finally decided to try and sneak past the intense battle. She walked across the hallway softly, but when she walked past another hallway someone yelled out.

"Shiina! Here now!"

"Nitta-sensei?"

At that moment everyone froze for second. Haruna tried to get the door open, but it was being held shut by Yue and her books on the inside. The twins were waiting behind her hoping to pry it open. Ku realised this wasn't going to work and ran back around the other hallway safely avoiding Nitta. On the other side, Kaede tried to enter Naruto's room, but Zazie threw a pillow coated in her power at her which she didn't block, this knocked her down for long enough that Nitta would catch her. Chao made a break for the hallway, while Zazie jumped to the ceiling, opened up a hatch and escaped to the roof.

"Narutaki! Both of you! Saotomi! Nagase! What on earth is going on?! You lied to me Yukihiro! All of you to the lobby!"

"aaaand there goes Group 1. Two of Group 5 are currently inside Negi's room."

Nodoka spent that whole time preparing herself to kiss the sleeping Negi, when Yue barged in she lost her confidence, and had to regain it. While Yue made sure the door wouldn't open, Nodoka finally leaned in for a kiss. "HIIIIII" Yue spun around to see that there were 5 Negi's all surrounding Nodoka.

"What?!" But before Yue could do anything, all five Negi's burst into smoke, and Kotarou supported Nodoka so she wouldn't fall.

"You alright nee-chan? They weren't Negi. You're luck your yell woke me up. What the hell have you done Negi?"

"Aah… Naruto-sensei's brother." Nodoka looked up at the boy, who nodded in reply. Her eyes were spinning much to Kotarou's amusement. He placed her down onto Negi's futon. He then turned to the other girl in the room.

"What's going on? Where is Negi?"

"I wanted to ask you that. What are you doing in his room?" Yue skeptically asked. She wondered if Negi knew about the game, and this was a way of revenge.

"I fell asleep. That idiot was supposed to wake me up when he left. He should be easy to find." Kotarou started to walk towards the window, he prepared to jump out when…

"WAIT!" Yue grabbed him and pulled him back causing him to tumble backwards and land on top of her. Lips on lips. A bright light shone but neither of them noticed this, as Yue instantly kicked the boy in a place where no man should ever be kicked, to get him off her.

"Oi nee-chan. What the f…"

"Sorry. I was just surprised." Yue bent down to check if the boy was alright. That may have been her first kiss, and she was upset she gave it to a brat, but a kick there was uncalled for when it was her fault. "Can you help me find Negi-sensei?"

"Why would I do that?" Kotarou was still rolling on the floor.

"Please. I want to bring him here to Nodoka." Kotarou grumbled instead of replying.

"It appears team 5 failed the kiss and Negi has gotten away. Everyone is currently running around trying to avoid the patrolling Demon Nitta while searching for the elusive Negi-sensei." Kazumi continued her commentary.

"I didn't expect that." Chamo spoke to Kazumi. "We have one pactio already. We should have added him to the game originally."

"Eeeh? Kotarou-kun and Yue-san?"

"Yeah… This night has gotten very interesting."

XxX

Sasuke stood across the room from the Chief. They had a late shift for cleaning, as Sasuke spent most of the day not working.

"So that's what a pactio is huh?" Sasuke commented. Chief had just explained what a pactio is to Sasuke. "So if I have one with Chao she could use my magic during the fighting, making her stronger."

"That's right." Chief was more than happy to talk with Sasuke while on the job since he had 5 clones going around cleaning the stands, making it easy on her. "You'll need her to cast the spell, but when she uses it she'll get an instant boost of strength."

"Hmmm…" Okay let's do it, Sasuke made another clone to stay behind and help the Chief while he went off to find Chao in her quarters.

"Oi Chao-chan." Sasuke barged into her room, luckily she was back in her maid outfit rather than mid changing or something that could cause an incident.

"Wha… what?"

"Make a pactio with me. Use my powers during the fights." Sasuke demanded.

"Eeeeh? But that… a kiss… I'm not ready…"

"Eh? Kiss?" Sasuke tilted his head confused. "Can't we just exchange blood?"

"Ah… Yes, sorry." Chao was an amazingly vibrant red colour. Sasuke didn't understand why that was the first thing she thought of. It was then he realised and his eyes went wide. She was a fangirl and becoming a Prize Fighter was going to give him more fangirls. "Oh shi…"

XxX

"I'm sorry Zazie-san, but a pactio with Uzumaki-dono is too good an opportunity to pass up." Chao said as she stood on the roof across from Zazie.

"Uzumaki-sama will choose his own partners." Zazie looked more determined than Chao had ever seen her. It's normally rare for her to speak, but this is a whole different level.

"I take it no more pillows ne." Chao giggled slightly as she charged forward. She wouldn't be able to reveal any of her trump cards. She always assumed Zazie would stay out of her plan, not having anything to do with it, however it appears her tie to Naruto was stronger than she thought. She wanted that pactio, but it's not worth brining out Cassiopeia. Zazie also realised that bringing out her real power now would be a waste.

"It appears Chao-san and Zazie-chan have disappeared from the screens. Who knows where they have gone." Kazumi's announcements continued, while Chamo searched every camera they had looking for Negi. "Kotarou-kun, Naruto-sensei's brother appears to be assisting group 5 in the search for Negi. Kotarou is gently carrying Nodoka to the lobby, could Negi-sensei be outside? Ku is looking on the opposite side of the building, while Akira and Yuna are sneaking around… oh? It looks like they're after Naruto-sensei, and it looks like they're going to be uncontested."

"Could this mean two more?" Chamo asked with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm going to make sure it happens nee-chan."

"Ssssshhh…" Akira whispered to Yuna as they snuck towards Naruto's room. "We don't want to be caught."

"Don't worry, its fine." Yuna replied as she started to open Naruto's door. "See we're in. Hehehe." They snuck into the room silently, as they saw Naruto sleeping on the floor in his pyjamas, not in a futon, just on the floor. "Everyone else is after Negi-sensei, so we can get the prize like this."

"We?" Akira asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, both of us."

"I dunno Yuna. I mean he's asleep."

"The two are safely in his room, and no one else is around to stop them. Oh and look at this Negi-sensei just walked back into the lobby." Kazumi drew attention away from Naruto to let Chamo do his thing.

"I'm back." Negi walked through the doors and was very confused by what was going on, but he went straight to the unconscious girl in Kotarou's arms. "What did you do to Miyazaki-san?"

Excitement started to build everywhere. The girls who were sitting as Nitta's punishment prepared to charge for the teacher, but Haruna stood up and opened her arms wide, she wasn't going to let anyone through. Kotarou realised the girl was stirring in his arms and placed her on her feet.

"This was your fault Negi, not mine." This statement confused Negi, but Kotarou didn't give him a chance to reply. "Pretend I'm not here. This seems fun. I'll help you Yue-neechan, let's make Nodoka-neechan win, yeah?" Kotarou whispered the last part to the purple haired girl who nodded as a reply.

"Um… Miyazaki-san, about what happened this afternoon…" Negi started to talk with Nodoka, but Kotarou stopped listening when he was a particular marital artist round the corner. He knew she was one of the rivals after Negi. He didn't like fighting women, but he had to stop her from getting to Negi, so he'd hold her back

"Sorry neechan, but you have to get through me." Kotarou threw a half-hearted punch at the martial artist who countered with ease, sending the boy rolling on the floor. This wasn't enough to down him though as he rolled back up and pounced towards the girl, this time his attacks were better and Ku had to block but not counter.

"You're strong aru."

"Of course." Kotarou cursed internally a little bit. This was no ordinary girl, and he won't be able to defeat her without actually trying, but he doesn't fight women. Dammit this sucks!

The conversation between Nodoka and Negi finished up with everyone watching, but not everyone being able to hear. Yue soon after tripped Nodoka so she would land on top of Negi, and caused them to kiss.

"THE WINNER IS MIYAZAKI NODOKA!" Kazumi announced over the TV's while every girl had their own reaction. Haruna gave a massive thumbs up while Yue smiled cheerfully. Ayaka, Makie, Fuka and Ku all looked disheartened, while Kaede, Fumika and Sakurako were genuinely happy with the outcome. Chisame couldn't care less. Kotarou grinned widely as he tried to leave, that was until he saw a demon almost literally dragging a red haired reporter to the lobby.

"ALL OF YOU SQUAT UNTIL MORNING! You too Negi-sensei." Nitta's iron fist has landed. "Sheesh, playing with your students like that. At least Naruto-sensei is asleep in his room."

Speaking of which.

"Come on Akira you first." Yuna has been edging her friend onward and was finally at a stage where she would agree. This was with the help of a certain ermine though who was leaking a slight magical aura of suggestiveness. This doesn't make people do things they don't want to do, but will help break down the logic barriers that stop them from doing what they want.

"Fine." She agreed, as she slowly leaned forward to kiss Naruto on his forehead.

"Needs to be on the lips ane-san." Chamo spoke without thinking, but quickly hid.

"Who was that?" Akira asked searching the room for someone else.

"Don't worry about it, just do it." Yuna once again nudged her friend who finally agrees.

"Sorry Naruto-sensei." She kissed Naruto. It was a brief kiss, but that was enough, as a light shone creating another pactio.

"My turn my turn." Yuna quickly leaned forward also kissing the sleeping blond. Another light shone and the two girls rubbed their cheeks a little embarrassed. The kiss itself was one sided, and didn't mean that they liked their teacher that way, and it wasn't either of their first kisses. It was just a game, but they weren't quite sure what they expected to happen when they won. "Uuum… so now what?"

"Back to the room?" Akira shrugged. Yuna agreed and the two of them left to get a good night sleep. Chamo came out of his hiding place, practically drooling. In his hands he held 4 newly made pactio cards, which is a lot of money. He quickly made copies and was going to go around and give them to the girls who won, by slipping it into their pockets. He took down the magic circle around the building.

When he did that the two girls on the roof finally stopped fighting. It was over, they too went to back to their rooms leaving their fight unfinished.

A particular Naruto clone with orange around his eyes finally made it back to his room, with a sack draped over his back. He could feel a lot of power in the surrounding area, but could also feel a lot of Chamo's magic in his room.

"What'd that ermine bastard do?"


	4. Power to Protect

Disclaimer: I do not own these series.

* * *

"Welcome to Albert Chamomile's explanation on the creation of Pactios!"

Featuring me, ONION KING!

"Ga… A fourth wall break… Not cool author not cool."

Sorry sorry, but I wasn't sure how to work in an explanation like this into the story. I can't exactly mention canon now can I? And I didn't think it really suited an Authors Note.

"Aaah… makes sense. Anyway back to Pactios! The creation of a Temporary Pactio involves a 'chuu chuu' inside a magic circle."

This is not the only method however, in canon none other is used, however Chamo did mention there were other ways. In the official English translation of the Negima manga, it said a transfer of blood was also a method of creating a Temporary Pactio, however the Japanese version never got specific.

"As for creating a permanent Pactio with your permanent parter…"

Wait a second Chamo. No need for that. That's actually was never mentioned, and it was never confirmed if we saw one. I don't think there are any fanfiction writers (including myself) who use it either since it is something that can only be made with one person.

"And once you make it, all Temporary Patios are removed, and no more can be created."

That is just an assumption, but a pretty fair one since there is a big fuss about partners very early on.

"Exactly. Aniki's slowly building up his harem of partners. Although, whiskers managed to snag two partners in one night. Aniki's got an interesting rival."

Anyway, back to the important matters. The main reason for this intro part is because of what exactly is created when a Pactio is made.

"There are only a specific number of Pactio's possible to create."

We know this because Chamo said at certain times that certain cards were rare. However there were also some he had never seen before, like Nodoka's.

"Negi makes some rare Pactio's in the future? AS EXPECTED OF ANIKI!"

So the pactio a partner receives is based off of a number of unknown factors.

"We can only guess that it has to do with both individuals, the relationship between them, current mood, strength of the mage."

But it could even take into account the stars alignment since the Pactio's show star signs.

"So there is no way of working out exactly which Pactio a person will get without actually puckering up and smooching."

Family may also be taken into account. We see this as Zazie was able to interfear with her sister Poyos artifact. So the way I've interpreted it is that a certain partner may get a specific Pactio independent of the mage. This could be a very deep conversation about the mechanics of magic and their Pactio's as well as Ken Akamatsu-sensei's intentions at certain points in the series. We have yet to see two of the same Pactio in the series.

"Did we miss anything?"

I don't think we did, at least not something that we can't talk about during the actual story part… probably. ANYWAYS, back to the story. This was Onion King…

"And Chamo's explanation of Pactios."

XxX

"the hell was that?"

"You alright Chamo?" Negi asked the ermine on his shoulder. He currently was being dragged away by Asuna to be told off, Setsuna walked behind them shaking her head. Kazumi was standing in a room by herself and wasn't surprised to see the group approach.

Negi was about to be chewed out.

XxX

Sasuke had a reasonably good sleep, although he felt something heavy appear beside him sometime during the night. There was no ill intent, and he couldn't be bothered dealing with it then so he let it go. Karin had done the same thing multiple times in the past, so for him it was just another night.

When he finally woke up properly, he could feel the weight moving around uncomfortably.

"What'd you want?" He asked all groggy.

"I'm sorry." The very distinctive apologetic voice rang out.

"Don't apologise. You're nervous right?" Sasuke had surprisingly grown fond of the girl. The same way he grew fond of his team's back home. Although, he may not have been in this world for long, but damn he was growing softer and he knew it. This world was way too peaceful.

"Yes… sorry." Meifen once again apologised. When she felt a dark aura behind her she clammed up. She shouldn't have apologised again. "This will be my first real fight."

"You get used to it." Sasuke wrapped his arms around to girl trying to make her more comfortable. "Besides, you said it yourself. I'm strong."

"Yeah, I know… It's just…"

"Forget about it." Sasuke started trying to distract the girl. It wouldn't be good if his partner froze up when the fight came. "I don't know much about you."

"Umm… I've been a slave for 5 years, working with Chief and everyone so there really isn't much to tell." Meifen was reluctant. Her story wasn't exactly a pretty one, and she wasn't sure how the man currently hugging her would react.

"Okay, I guess I should start." Sasuke frowned. He knew he couldn't tell the girl everything, not just yet. So instead he told an incredibly abridged version. He started with his family, then his first few missions with his team, then the fact that he left his team for power from an enemy, he then spoke about his fight with his brother, and the truth about his brother. Meifen gasped, sighed, and had tears well up all throughout the story. Sasuke finished up mentioning him working beside Naruto to take down Madara. When he finished Meifen remained silent for a while, until she realised something.

"Your story doesn't add up properly…"

"Probably not." Sasuke replied. This girl was smarter then he thought. "But the rest isn't something you need to know about yet. Maybe later." The two continued to lie in silence. It was almost time to get up, so Sasuke started to push the girl away and sit up.

"The Chao family is known for their great intelligence." The sitting up Sasuke grumbled a bit as he found a comfortable position to sit in so he could properly listen to the story. "They use to specialise in using magic and science together. Back in ancient times, the Chao's were revered as the leaders of development. It would have been about 20 years ago, when technology's advancements were too quick for a family that merged magic and science to keep up. My parents continued to try and continued to fail. Even when they had me they had no luck. They continually thought they had the next big idea. So the first 5 years of my life wasn't good, not that I remember most of it. What I do remember is them selling me to repay their debts which were accumulated through failed experiments. I hated that. I hated them! So as an irrational 5 year old, I asked Novak-san to do me a favour. He laughed at the thought of a slave asking a favour of her master, but when he heard what I wanted done, he agreed. He too hated the idea of parent that would sell their own child, so when I asked that they be killed, he was happy to comply. Novak-san, Chief and everyone showed me what it was like to have a family. A monster like me who asked for the death of her parents was welcomed with open arms. So I need to pay him back, I need to pay back the money I owe him." The little girl started crying as she crawled onto Sasuke's leg.

"You think you're a monster?" Sasuke asked half amused. "Trust me, I've met real monsters, you're not even close. We may have different motivations, but we're going to pay Zorik-sama back."

XxX

While Negi was preparing to be chewed out. The majority of the class gathered around four girls with cards in their hands.

"Hehe. The wonderful prize is!" Yuna built up the tension as she hid the card from everyone's sight. "THIS!" The four girls held their cards out for everyone to see.

"Aaaah it has Honya's picture on it."

"Wow Yuna you look good."

"I want one."

"Ufufu, so Yue got a kiss from Negi-sensei too." Haruna cheekily laughed from behind the shorter girl.

"I did not!" She instantly rejected.

"Well, you didn't get it from Naruto-sensei. No one else went to his room." Yuna said matter-of-factly. She then had a large grin as she leant in closer. "You can tell use Yuechi, Honya wouldn't mind"

"It was…" The girl muttered the rest under her breath, so no one heard.

"Who was it?" Haruna asked as all the girls leant in.

"Okay, okay, everyone. The third day of our trip is free activity day. Go back to your room and get ready okay?" Shizuna arrived at the perfect time as everyone started to separate. Yue just looked down gloomy. She didn't want the prize, the kiss was an accident. This was going to bring a whole lot of unnecessary trouble into her life wasn't it?

She looked down at her card and what she saw greatly concerned her. It looked like she was posing for a photo that wasn't supposed to be taken. She never took this photo. She wore a short black one piece dress that stopped mid-way down her thighs. Over that was a black hooded coat that reached her feet, tied around her chest with a red ribbon. She wore black mid length socks and wore the typical brown school shoes. The most concerning part was what she held in her hand. She held onto a short spear with the blade almost as long as the handle end. There were also glass orbs floating around her.

"The hell is this?" This was a reminder of her kiss with Kotarou, something she didn't want, so of course she wasn't enjoying it as much as Nodoka was. Yue looked at Nodoka's card while she was challenged by Ayake and Makie. It just looked like Nodoka had an extra coat, and had a bunch of books floating around her. WHY WAS HERS SO DRAMATIC?! She then noticed Nodoka was walking off and followed. The two of them saw Asuna had sat Negi, Kotarou Naruto and Kazumi down and was talking to them. Naruto also seemed to be stepping on an ermine.

"What are we going to do about these Negi, ero-sensei, wolf brat?" Asuna asked seemingly annoyed. In her hands she held four cards, just like the ones that were given away. "How do you intend to take responsibility for making these cards?"

"Responsibility?" Kotarou asked. "It was her fault."

"I…" Naruto stomped his foot. "Was…" he did it again. "Drugged…" and again. "By…" and again "MAGIC!" one more time. "How could I have stopped it?"

Negi was just panicking.

"I'm sorry whiskers-sama." Chamo was dramatically crying. "I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Common Asuna! What's wrong with making a little profit on the side?"

"Asakura you stay out of this!" Asuna yelled.

"You think I'm finished Bert?" Naruto asked with an evil grin. "You will be punished further."

"Honya-chan, Yue-chan, Akashi and Okouchi-san are all normal girls. We can't get them involved with something as complicated as this. We can't do anything about those gift cards that were handed out but you mustn't ever use the master cards."

"It would also help to conceal your identity as a mage." Setsuna interjected for the first time during this discussion.

"But Asuna-san, you're just a normal girl too…" Negi tried to interject, but Asuna poked him in the head.

"How can you say that after all that's happened, Negi?"

"I… I guess you're right. We should keep all this a secret from them." Negi brightly smiled.

"No shit." Naruto commented as he stepped on the ermine one more time before letting him free. Kotarou didn't really care.

"What a waste. They were interesting cards." Chamo sighed, before he pulled a card seemingly out of nowhere. "Well, never mind. I'll give you a copy care too ane-san."

"Eh? I don't want this!" Asuna complained as the ermine waved it in front of her. "Anyway, all you can do with it is communicate right?"

"Oh? You can talk through it?" Naruto commented.

"WRONG! You can also use your artifact even when Aniki isn't around! It will definitely come in handy!" Chamo handed her the card and walked back to the table. Yue and Nodoka were watching on with interest. Something was weird. The animal was speaking, and somehow the card stores things. "To bring it out, hold it like this and say 'ADEAT'!"

"Eeh? But that's so…" Asuna grumbled a little bit before reluctantly trying. " **Adeat**." Suddenly her paper fan appeared in her hand. "AWESOME! IT'S LIKE MAGIC!" Asuna started waving it around excited.

"To get rid of it say 'ABEAT'" Chamo finished his explanation.

"Uwaaaah! This is so cool! It's almost like I'm a mage too!" Asuna was really excited by this. Naruto looked on with interest, but soon realised they were being watched. Rather than making a scene, he casually stood up.

"Good for you Asuna-chan." Naruto grinned as he pat the excited girl on her head.

"Thanks Naruto-sensei." She grinned happily not realising she called him by his first name and started practise swinging her weapon.

"You should all go get ready for today." Naruto smiled as he walked off first. Kotarou quickly followed.

"Could you hear what they were saying properly?" Nodoka asked her friend as the two of them started walking back to their rooms.

"Not all of it." Yue looked at her card. " **Adeat**." Suddenly a glass ball appeared in her hand replacing the card she held. "Eh?" She was very confused, but looked into the orb with great wonder.

" **Adeat**." Nodoka followed suit and a book appeared in her hand. Nodoka marvelled at how pretty the book was, and opened it up to realise it was empty, until the fact that she was thinking about Negi's kiss appeared on the page.

"Nodoka, this is pretty amazing." Yue was looking into the orb, waiting to see if something would happen. Unfortunately nothing did.

"Hmm…" Nodoka agreed, as she started to read the guidelines on the inside of the cover. She learnt that this book could read minds, and so she had to test it. "Yue."

"Yeah?" The girl looked up from her orb confused. Nodoka was merely looking down at the book and when a new page appeared. She blushed slightly.

"You kissed Kotarou-kun?" Nodoka asked surprised. At that moment, Yue blushed and leapt over to see what Nodoka was looking at. When the page changed to question what the book did, Yue's eyes widened.

"This book can read minds?" Yue asked surprised.

"Magic is amazing no?" Naruto asked as he suddenly appeared between the girls.

"Weren't you keeping it a secret?" Kotarou slowly walked down the hall. Yue's face heated up when Kotarou started walking towards them.

"They were listening before. They shouldn't have spoken about such a secret topic in such an open area."

"Sorry Naruto-sensei." Nodoka apologised to her teacher. She didn't realise what she did, until the book started to change.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It's just that this world is dangerous, and it would have been better if you weren't involved."

"A world of fantasy, I want to be a part of that world." Yue commented.

"You've never been in danger because of it though. Did you know Konoka-chan was almost kidnapped two nights ago?" Naruto's words caused Kotarou to look away.

"Wha…" Nodoka and Yue were both surprised by this. How could they not know that was happening?

"Look I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you're going to get involved, you two will have to talk with Negi and Kotarou."

"Eeeh why me? The wolf boy complained.

"She's your partner. I'll deal with the other two if they ever find out, which I hope will be never." Naruto grabbed the boy and threw her at Yue's feet. "You're going to look out for her today nye?" Naruto grinned as he ran away from the enraged wolf boy. Nodoka looked down at the book to see what Naruto was thinking of at that moment. For some reason, an image of Kotarou stood side by side with a larger wolf like boy. Nodoka wasn't sure who this was, but it was clear Naruto was drawing similarities between the two. It was the words that made Nodoka feel a little sad.

 _Kotarou was just as easy to annoy as Kiba. They are way similar. Maybe Kotarou was a decedent of Kiba, but that's assuming someone actually got with Kiba. Hahaha. I wish I could see them just one more time._

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING JUST STANDING THERE?!" At that moment Haruna flew in and kicked her two friends.

Naruto stopped running and whispered to the boy. "Stay with them and Negi today. He's going to try and drop off the letter, and it'll be better for you if you're seen on Negi's side rather than against him." Kotarou nodded. He couldn't argue that would be the smartest course of action.

"What about Chizu-neesan and…"

Naruto interrupted before he finished. "The most dangerous place for them now is beside you, Negi and Konoka-chan, so if the three of you are together, they won't go for the others in the class. Please trust me Kotarou." The wolf boy agreed and the two of them went their separate ways for the day.

XxX

Sasuke and Meifen were excited for what today is going to be for them. Novak had entered them in a rookie competition, and today was the preliminaries. They currently wore their outfit and were walking down the coliseum halls. Every time they walked passed another competitor; they were given death stares as they had a young girl on their team. Sasuke ignored all of them. He was use to all sorts of glares. Meifen however, couldn't stop shivering.

"Ignore them. They're not important." Sasuke commented loud enough for everyone around to hear, which caused Meifen to shiver even more. They finally arrived at the medical bay, where apparently they had a check-up waiting for them. Novak wanted to make sure they were ready for today.

"Hello, we're here to see Jessica." Sasuke spoke as he walked in. Meifen was hiding behind the door outside for some reason. That gave Sasuke a bad feeling.

"OHOHOH A NEW CUSTOMER!" Sasuke felt someone try to slam into him from his side, but before she could he grabbed her head. "Ah…" Sasuke lifted her up to look into her eyes. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"No…" Sasuke replied. This girl had grey shoulder length hair, with two grey rabbit ears sticking out of her head. Her well-endowed bust was hidden underneath a white shirt, yellow vest and short red jacket over that. She wore baggy grey shorts with a small grey rabbit tail sticking out the back, and white stockings. Her deep blue eyes were staring into Sasuke's own.

"Eeeeh! WHY?!" Jessica pouted which may have melted most men's hearts, but not Sasuke.

"You attacked me. Why would I let you go?"

"That's how Jessica-san greets people." Meifen finally stepped into the room. Now that the rampaging rabbit was under control, it was safe. Or so she thought.

"MEIFEN-TAN" The girl in Sasuke's hand started breathing heavily, this made Sasuke want to retract his hand as fast as humanly possible. Jessica then proceeded to tackle the small girl and start rubbing her face against hers.

"Sasuke-san… help… please…" The smaller girl managed to squeeze out. Sasuke rolled his eyes and once again lifted the rabbit girl.

"Aaaah… where are my manners." Jessica quickly pulled herself from Sasuke's grip and faced him properly. "My name is Jessica the rabbit." She bowed slightly. "Hahaha get it?"

"No."Sasuke's blank face was staring a hole through the girl.

"Not a fan of the movie, or just never seen it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No one usually does." Meifen commented, as Sasuke still wasn't looking impressed.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I'm here for a check-up."

"Hai hai. Will you please take all of your clothes off?" The girl tilted her head slightly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little bit, before he started to comply. He was left in only his underwear. Both girls looked at his body with a little bit of wonder. He had quite a few scars all over his body. "Time for the inspection." An evil glint appeared in Jessica's eye as she drooled slightly. This gave Sasuke a very very bad feeling.

XxX

Naruto once again sat in the lobby, his bag rested beside him. Negi, and Kotarou had already left with the rest of Group 5. The other groups were getting ready to each do their own thing.

"Hey Naruto-sensei. It's a free day so why are you wearing a suit?" Fuka casually asked the blond.

Naruto thought for a moment. It was either this or his orange and black outfit he use to wear, and from what he has seen of the clothes of this time period, that was not the outfit he should be wearing.

"Well… I told you guys I'm new here… I don't have anything else." What Naruto didn't expect was the outburst that took place after.

"""WHAAAAAAAA""" The three cheerleaders yelled almost directly into Naruto's ear.

"What do you mean nothing else?" Sakurako was legitimately confused by Naruto's statement. She currently wore a blue skirt with a black shirt and white jacket.

"Really Naruto-sensei?"Madoka wore a white and black baseball tee with her blue jeans.

"We must fix this!" Misa pumped her fist into the air. She was wearing a black jacket, red skirt and black stocking.

Naruto was a little concerned when the girls literally grabbed his hands and started dragging him out the door. He was barely given enough time to grab his bag.

"How much money do we have to work with?" Sakurako asked when Naruto stopped resisting.

"Uuum… The principal said not to worry about that, and that I can pay him back later." Naruto instantly regret his words. An evil glint appeared in the three girls' eyes as they drooled slightly. This gave Naruto a very very bad feeling.

XxX

Sasuke shivered. He really did not want to explain what he just went through to anyone, ever again. Meifen looked up at him with pity in her eyes. The two currently stood in the centre of the coliseum, which was divided into 4 sections. Apparently, only the two winning teams of each section would make it to a knockout style tournament, which apparently wasn't just straight out fights. Sasuke listened to the explanation and didn't really care. This was obvious to the others in his section, as they were all glaring at him annoyed.

"Can you stop?" Meifen asked her partner. She was seriously afraid to be surrounded by 5 pairs of enemies all targeting them while one pair didn't really care.

"Zoric-sama, organised these match ups no?" Sasuke asked the girl who nodded. "That means all the strong opponents are in other sections, so they can make the rounds where there will be an audience in order for it to be more entertaining. This fight should be simple." If his opponents weren't angry with him before, they were now.

"Umm… Sorry…" Meifen started apologising to everyone around them which causes Sasuke to shake his head.

"By the way, you're going to fight them alone." Sasuke sat down cross legged and very relaxed.

"EEEEEEHHH!" Meifen was seriously shocked by this. She started trying to pull him up. "Sasuke-san. Please." Sasuke ignored the girl, and while they were doing that their round started. Most of their contenders charged towards the smug Sasuke. They would let the little girl go, but the older one needed to pay. However none of their attacks got close. Sasuke had activated his Susanoo.

"What the hell is this?"

"I can't get through!"

"Raaaaaagh!" One opponent continued to smash against it, trying to break the rib cage. This opponent was two metres tall, and wore a penguin suit.

"This area around me will be a safe zone." Sasuke ignored the competitors especially the weirdo in the penguin suit, and spoke to his partner. Quite a few of the fighters were still watching Sasuke trying to figure out a way in. When they tried to poke through the rib cage, muscle covered the opening. They were quickly giving up on trying to breach his barrier, and instead started to fight amongst themselves while waiting for him to come out. They thought it was only a defence since they had no idea the thing could grow arms and fight. "None of the enemies will be able to get through. So fight, and if you're in trouble, I will protect you."

At that moment Meifen realises what Sasuke was doing. This was the perfect time for her to get some real battle experience without the risk of serious damage. Meifen looked up to where Novak's office was, and realised he was watching these fights. Their eyes met and she saw Novak smile. She went wide eyed and smiled. This was her chance. This was her chance to prove to Novak and Sasuke that she can and will fight.

" **Yi Shan Yi Shan Liang Jing Jing. Vermillion Bird of the south. I request the use of the Mansion of Wings.** " When Meifen finished her chant, two wings of her intense yet pure magic burst from her back. The aura also coated her entire body, making her ready for a melee. She wanted to use Sasuke's barrier only when she was desperate, so she used her wings to fly straight into the air above Sasuke. As the majority of her opponents were currently fighting each other, none of them saw her. " **Yi Shan Yi Shan Liang Jing Jing. Azure Dragon of the East. I request the use of the Mansion of Room. Yi Shan Yi Shan Liang Jing Jing. Surge your energy to burn my enemies. Solar Flare.** "

In quick succession, Meifen chanted out two spells before anyone could even acknowledge her above them chanting. The first created four solid walls around their battlefield. A couple of the fighters noticed this and touched it or tried to attack it to receive a backlash of heat. When Meifen finished the second chant, an eruption of energy was shot out of her, directed towards the ground beneath her. Everyone in between was a target. As the energy got further away from her, it expanded more reaching the four walls and burnt everything in between, including Sasuke who sat in the middle.

"That girl…" Sasuke annoyingly spoke as he watched the attack with his sharingan. He wasn't going to burn, but he could feel the rise in temperature and it was annoying. When the flames finally cleared, Sasuke noted that most of the enemies were either down, or barely hanging on. Though there were still three who were completely unharmed, just like he was.

"She's strong." A wolf man in a white karate uniform commented. His fur was a dark grey with many white highlights and covered the majority of his body. Most of his features were wolf like, except his proportions were closer to a humans, just with differently shaped joints. His white highlights gave Sasuke the impression that he was old.

"I didn't expect that." A dark skinned woman wearing the same karate uniform nodded in agreement. Underneath her uniform, her black tights hugged her curves. Her blonde hair was shorter than Sasuke's and was also spiked up. The sides of her head were shaved, highlighting her pointed ears. Sasuke knew her that she was a Hellas and she looked to be around 17 however you can never truly tell with a Hellas.

"GGGRRRRRRRRR!" The man in a penguin suit was the third person to remain unharmed. He used Sasuke's ribs to leap into the air aiming for Meifen.

"Watch out." Sasuke warned the flying girl who was distracted by her exhaustion from the series of spells. She realised what was fast approaching, and dived towards the ground as quickly as possible, this caused the penguin man to overshoot his target. However when he reached the apex of his flight, he created an ice foothold and rocketed after the girl who had just pulled up to not hit the ground. The girl felt the man's charge again so she changed directions. He wasn't giving her any time to chant. But the man merely created another ice foothold and changed his own direction to follow. Meifen continued to swerve and avoid his attacks, but the man wouldn't let up.

"Oh no..." Eventually, Meifen got too close to the ground and clipped her fire wing, causing her to crash and tumble on the ground.

"FINALLY!" The penguin man shouted as he was upon Meifen, who covered her eyes.

"DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Meifen opened her eyes to see Sasuke's Susanoo's hand had blocked the attack for her. "Never close your eyes in battle."

"DAMMIT!" The penguin screamed as he started beating on the hand.

"Chao. Take a breath, and try again." Sasuke spoke as he let Meifen jump backwards. Sasuke gently swatted the penguin guy away, which sent him dragging along the ground straight into Meifen's wall. He quickly got up and shook off the attack.

"That was good advice." The wolf man somehow got inside Sasuke's Susanoo without him realising and sat beside him. When Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the man he merely laughed. "Don't worry. Two teams get through, we are not enemies."

" **Yi Shan Yi Shan Liang Jing Jing. Vermillion Bird of the South. I request the use of the Mansion of Chariot.** " Sasuke watched as Meifen's chant attracted the attention of the penguin guy who was running full force towards the girl. The second she finished, a flaming chariot appeared around the girl, seemingly pulled by nothing, it charged towards the penguin.

"That's not good." The wolf commented to Sasuke as the two were about the crash into each other. Sasuke was about to send out his Susanoo when the Hellas from before leapt above Meifen and pulled her out of the way, letting the man run into the empty chariot.

"What is wrong with you?" The Hellas asked the younger girl.

"Sorry…" She instantly apologised, but then realised she was in the hands of her opponent and started to struggle.

"You never take on something like that head on." The girl pointed at the penguin guy who bounced off of an ice barrier he made and was charging towards the two girls.

"Should we step in?" Sasuke asked the elder wolf, who simply laughed and shook his head.

"This is what you do." The Hellas slowly walked towards the charging madman. When he approached her he flung a fist trying to barrel past the girl. She tilted her body to appear to let the blow fly past her, however she spun her hand pushing his attack away from her and downwards, causing the penguin to go off balance and trip.

"Impressive, but not enough." Sasuke commented, but as the guy lay flat on the ground, she grabbed his arm, locked it behind him and put her knee down on his head pinning him to the ground. The more he struggled the more she pulled on his arm. "I take back what I said."

"Hahahaha. She's stronger then she looks?" The wolf pat Sasuke on his back much to the Uchiha's discomfort.

"When you are fighting an enemy bigger or more powerful than you, you never face them head on and try to use their own power against them." The Hellas gave the lesson as she reared back her hand and used it to smack the guy in the side of his head, where she thought his temple was. It was hard to tell with the suit on, but she was close enough to knock the guy out.

"Uum… Sorry." Meifen apologised.

"Stop apologising dammit!" Sasuke complained as he deactivated his Susanoo and stood up.

"Aah… sorry." Meifen started bowing apologetically the Sasuke who couldn't hold back his facepalm.

"Hahaha. You are an interesting duo indeed."

XxX

Naruto had a ridiculous number of bags lying down beside him. Maybe saying there was no limit was a bad idea. At least he wouldn't need to go searching for casual clothes anymore. The group of them were currently having a late lunch. Yes they were shopping for that long.

"Haahh…" Naruto let out a breath of relief. He was relaxed, well fed, and wouldn't have to do another one of these trips, ever again hopefully. "Thanks heaps. Today's been great."

"Hehe… We may have gotten a little carried away." Sakurako guiltily laughed.

"You tried to help his get dressed! Of course you got carried away!" Misa pointed dramatically at her friend. Naruto shook his head remembering how hard it was to get the girl to back away.

Sakurako cheekily stuck her tongue out. "I was curious to see Naruto-sensei without a shirt."

"Patience young one." Misa pretended to rub a fu manchu she didn't have. "You must remember that we have already seen Negi-sensei naked. It is only a matter of time before we see Naruto-sensei."

"Not a chance." Naruto deadpanned at the girls who laughed.

"Oh by the way Naruto-sensei. Would we be able to get your number?" Misa casually asked the blond.

"My what?" Naruto looked genuinely confused by this question.

"Your mobile number?" Madoka asked confused by Naruto's confusion.

"Oooh right." Naruto nodded his head remembering the thing from last night. "Yeah I don't have one. I never have."

"""WHAT!?""" The three girls yelled in unison. This was an emergency.

"We are getting you one. NOW!" Madoka stood up rather violently. Sakurako and Misa quickly followed suit and started walking off expecting Naruto to catch up. The blond sighed before getting up for round 2. He made sure he put his backpack on properly before jogging to catch up.

XxX

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Kentas. This is my student Shira." The karate duo bowed politely as the wolf man spoke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Chao Meifen."

"Oho? A Chao is it? That is most interesting." Kentas grin made Chao feel uncomfortable. Shira smashed her master's foot making his whinge.

"How long have you two been Prize Fighters for?" Sasuke asked curiously. It would be good to have an experienced prize fighter friend.

"This is my first." Shira commented.

"I've been one for more years then I would like to count. I enter with different students all the time. It's good training." Kentas rubbed his chin while he spoke.

"THAT IT IS!" Jessica fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the wolf man. "Yet you still end up getting injured."

"Ara, Jessica-chan. My tail is a little singed, but this time I'm fine." The wolf grinned at the rabbit girl.

"That you are. All four of you are cleared to go. Although I expect to see you all back here very soon." The rabbit bounced away to the her next patients. Sasuke looked at the girl with a blank face, did she just say she wanted to see them back in an infirmary soon?

"I would definitely like me some rabbit." Kentas once again rubbed his chin. This time Shira punched Kentas through the nearby wall.

"My apologise." She bowed before quickly running after her master.

"That was… interesting."

"You'll notice the stronger the Prize Fighter to weirder they are."

"Hello Zoric-sama."

"Novak-san." Meifen jumped up excitedly. "How'd I do?"

"You did good kid." Novak pet the girl on the head as he smiled.

"Should you be favouring one contestant over others in such a public place?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"I'm here to visit my two slaves, people won't find that odd." Novak went to pat Sasuke's head, but the icy cold glare he was getting made him stop. "You know the competition gets harder from now on. Those two you just met are top contenders."

Sasuke merely looked at Novak and smiled slightly. He knew they were strong, and he was looking forward to fighting them. When was the last time he felt like he could genuinely enjoy a fight? He couldn't remember. It might have been those Chuunin exams all those years ago. This world was far too relaxing. Once again Sasuke felt like protecting this peace, protecting these people. He wondered why he was opening up to this world so quickly. He hadn't been here for more than a week yet Novak had gotten Sasuke to open up so quickly…

Something was weird. He wasn't Naruto. He doesn't open up so quickly. And it took him this long to notice. He definitely needed to figure if something was going on…

XxX

After shopping for a few more hours, for both Naruto's phone and various other things the cheerleading trio wanted, they finally returned to where they were staying. At some point Negi and quite a few members of the class came in, but Naruto could tell they were fakes. When he asked the Negi one what going on, he was informed that they had successfully delivered the letter and was now safe. Although not without trouble. Apparently, Nodoka and Yue confronted him there about magic and Negi got trapped in a space loop, whatever that was. Fortunately Kotarou was with them and knew the spell they used so it was easy to get out. Konoka was also targeted in a place called Cinema Town. This made it easy to attack her in daylight, as it could have been passed off as a show. Setsuna apparently managed to fend off the attackers with a little luck. Konoka woke up to her magic in the middle of that, which actually saved Setsuna's life.

Anyway, now they were safely inside the barrier of the Kyoto headquarters so there was no need for Naruto to worry. So he ate a hearty dinner with who was there from the class. People were still arriving from their day so that was no surprise. Naruto currently sat in the lobby with the cheerleaders, Kaede and Ku who were wearing Chinese dresses for some reason, and a few others.

"So I can… 'call' anyone… whose number I have and hear their voice no matter the distance?" Naruto asked Madoka as she taught him how to use it. Apparently Naruto had never used a landline phone before either much to the girls' confusion. Naruto had spoken long distances in his mind with chakra and the help of a sensory ninja, but this was new to him.

"Aaand done. The entire class has your number." Misa and Saskuro grinned as they had spent the last thirty minutes making sure everyone received the message.

"Yeah. This is your contact list, if they call you their name will appear here. If you want to call them just click on their name." The group during dinner had given Naruto every number of people in the class, including Negi.

"So what is this texting?" Naruto's question caused most of the class' face to drop. Kaede just chuckled, while Zazie just smiled at his antics. Suddenly, the phone in Naruto's hand started to buzz. "Oh? Is this a call? From Yue-chan?"

"Yeah. So press that."

"The green one?"

"Yes."

Naruto nodded in response and pressed the button. "Hello. Yue-chan." Madoka face palmed as she lifted his hand with the phone up from where he was holding it to beside his ear. "Ah… sorry. Hello Yue-chan."

"HELP! NODOKA, PARU, KOTAROU-KUN… EVERYONE'S TURNED TO STONE! YOU SAID IT WAS DANGEROUS BUT THIS IS MESSED UP!" Yue's panicked voice resounded through the earpiece. Madoka noticed the sudden change in Naruto's attitude.

"Where?" Naruto looked at Kaede with his serious look and she instantly understood something was wrong. Mana who had just walked in and Ku who was beside Kaede both realised something was up. Zazie considered what she should do.

"A TEMPLE IN THE MOUNTAINS…" It definitely sounded like she was running.

"Where Negi had to deliver the letter, got it. You did good Yue-chan. Hide somewhere until we get there."

"I can't do that Naruto-sensei…"

"You're not ready to fight this alone." Naruto motioned to have the girls follow. Kaede, Ku, Mana and Zazie followed.

"…"

"You can do that?" Naruto asked as Zazie pulled them all into the nearby room. She grabbed onto Naruto's phone. It looked as though Zazie opened a hole of darkness on the floor.

XxX

"But Naruto-sensei. I have to help!" Yue had stopped running and took a deep breath as she pulled out her pactio. But before she could do anything, the floor beneath her went dark and a black blob came out of it. "Eeep…"

"I said you're not ready to go alone. But let's go together." Naruto offered her hand, as the five of them walked out of the darkness. What Yue found interesting was that the darkness blob seemed to have eyes. Zazie turned and pet the darkness, seemingly thanking it for what it did.

"This will cost you Naruto-sensei." Mana spoke as she dropped her guitar case she had on her back and pulled out her weapons, hiding them inside her weirdly shaped one piece dress that had a slit straight down the centre. Actually Naruto wasn't sure what she was wearing, but she was able to hide her two pistols in it while having a sniper slung over her shoulder.

"Charge the principle. We're here to protect his granddaughter." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sense what was going on. "Okay it feels like Negi, Asuna-chan and Setsuna-chan are facing a large number of demons. Konoka-chan has been taken by the monkey lady and a surprisingly strong enemy. Oh looks like Negi went off after Konoka alone. The demons are on the way to where Konoka is, so let's all stop by there." Everyone except Zazie nodded as a response. It felt natural for him to take charge.

"… can't." The silver haired girl quietly replied. She wanted to go with them, but she couldn't fight against the demons.

"I understand." Naruto pet the silver haired girl as he smiled. Naruto knew they were demons, because he could compare their energy to that of Zazie's. His student just so happened to be a demon. "Thank you for getting us here so quickly."

"You can't fight them. They won't fight you." Zazie spoke to the blond. Everyone there looked at her confused. "Trust me Uzumaki-sama. They will not fight you personally."

"I trust you. Let's hope you're right. Let's go!" Naruto picked Yue up and started to jog. The other three girls were able to keep up with ease. Zazie sadly watched as they ran off. She would have gone with them if she was able, but now was not the time for demons to fight amongst themselves. The giant blob rubbed itself against the girls back trying to comfort her earning itself a soft pat.

XxX

"You're not bad, little girl!" The birdman Asuna was currently in mid fight complimented her. "But I'm not like the others you've faced so far!" The birdman used the hilt of his blade to knock away Asuna's fan before dealing a quick barrage of blows to the girl. Asuna crashed to the ground and grinned slightly to hide the pain as she picked herself up.

"ASUNA-SAN!" Setsuna yelled out worried about her friend.

"I…I'm okay. It's just a light wound." Asuna hurt. She knew she should be a lot more injured then she was, but it still hurt being beat on like that. "Negi's magic protected me… But this guy is strong."

"It seems that Ki-users and Magic users have become tougher since the days of Heian. But I wonder just how long you can hold out for?" The birdman seemed to be enjoying this. He hadn't been summoned in a while, so you couldn't really blame him.

"I'M COMING NOW ASUNA-SA…!" Before Setsuna could finish she was forced to block a heavy blow from a new opponent.

"Girl from Shinmeiryuu! We will be your opponent!" A big demon with a smaller fox like demon on its shoulder, faced off with Setsuna. It was clear these demons were at a much higher level. It didn't help that a giant pillar of light appeared in the distance. "THAT PILLAR OF LIGHT!" Setsune realising what it meant was shocked by this turn of events. It appears Negi didn't make it in time. He must be fighting someone himself.

Negi was currently flying on a broom straight to a certain silver haired boy who sent a charm after him. Activating his contract on himself for a second he was able to punch through the charm with ease.

"Looks like out client Chigusa-han's plans are going well… Did that cute little mage-kun fail to make it in time? Well that's got nothing to do with me, right Setsuna-senpai?"

"TSUKUYOMI!" Setsuna was never more annoyed to see the slightly blushing girl then now. There were just too many opponents to deal with. Asuna was currently lifted up by the birdman she was fighting, who quickly realised her fan was the only thing making her special.

"I suggest you put her down… NOW!" A sudden booming voice resounded in the clearing.

"ERO-SENSEI!" Asuna was quite happy to see her blond teacher right about now.

"Naruto-sensei. Thank god." Setsuna let out a sigh of relief. With Naruto and his party of 4 here, they might actually have a fighting chance. The birdman almost instantly let go of Asuna and backed away slightly.

Naruto quickly put down the girl in his arms. "Activate your pactio."

Yue nodded as she grabbed her card and said " **Adeat**." The glass orb that appeared before was gone, instead was the spear she held in the picture. "How the…" Yue would think on this later, for now she must fight.

"A few more people won't help you now. You're almost too late." Tsukuyomi smiled as she prepared to charge at the blond for interrupting. What she didn't expect was a couple of demons getting in her way. "Do you want me to cut through you?"

"Please wait." The demon asked the white girl.

"Are you perhaps, Naruto Uzumaki." The birdman stepped forward and asked the blond.

"I am." At Naruto's words, every single demon around them fell onto one knee.

"UZUMAKI-SAMA/DONO!" They all cried out at once. This surprised every human in the clearing, especially Naruto. He now sort of understood why Zazie told him not to fight.

"Most of us thought you were but a legend, but when the **Dome** faded away, we realised that the legends may be true. We humbly apologise for attacking your harem." The birdman's loyal attitude shocked Tsukuyomi even more. Why were they bowing to the enemy? But if they were all on his side, she could not fight them all.

"Whatd ya mean harem?" Asuna kicked Naruto in the shin, to which Naruto didn't even flinch. He had more important things to worry about then playing along.

"I didn't say anything." Naruto protested as walked away from the angry orange haired girl. "Anyway, I assume you have been told to not let anyone passed." The birdman was the one who spoke the most, so he was the one who was asked.

"That is correct Uzumaki-dono."

"Will you stop me from passing?" Naruto still wasn't sure what was going on with the demons, however he had an opportunity and would use what he had to save his friend in trouble first, then worry about other stuff later.

"Of course not. However we cannot let the others through. It would be against orders."

"What is the light over there for?"

"Our summoner attempts to unseal two strong demons known by the names Berith and Sukuna whom were sealed here many years ago. She attempts to use the little girl's power to control them."

"Would it be bad if they get unsealed?"

"For everyone, yes. These particular demons are runaways who did not believe in legend and did not obey any of our laws. All 9 of the houses combined their powers to help the humans seal him away. If we were not summoned to help, we would be stopping her."

"I will go stop them. You continue your duty of fighting my students…" Naruto started to walk through the demons who got off their knee and parted. "but if I find you have done permanent injury to ONE of them, you will regret it." Naruto had left all of their sights quite confidently.

"What on earth was that?" Asuna asked her classmates. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Asuna pointed dramatically as Ku, Kaede and Mana having no idea they knew about magic.

"We can talk later de gozarou." Kaede quickly leapt forward and engaged the closest demon. The others quickly followed suit, although they couldn't quite get out what just happened from the back of their minds.

XxX

"What on earth was that?" Naruto asked no one in particular. He still wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but apparently he's some kind of demon leader? Oh wait that would explain the bed time stories Zazie was on about. He was some sort of legend. He would definitely have to ask Zazie about that. But for now he ran. To catch up to Negi and whoever this strong energy he felt was. The second Naruto appeared he was surprised be what he saw. Negi had just trapped a silver haired guy with some sort of magic bindings.

"Oho~ I'm impressed Negi. That guy is waaaay stronger then you are." Naruto smiled as he stood beside Negi.

"Naruto-sensei." Negi was confused by the sudden assistance. Naruto grinned as he jumped into the air appearing beside the Chiguse the monkey lady.

"Miss me?" He punched the girl down to the ground and grabbed Konoka before she could fall. From there Naruto slowly floated to the ground. He may not have enough chakra to fly, but right now floating was easy.

"Konoka-san!" Negi ran up concerned for the girl who as apparently unconscious.

"That's it?" Chamo warily asked. "That was a little anticlimactic."

"It's not over Bert. The unsealing wasn't cancelled." Naruto spoke half disappointed. He didn't make it in time, although he did save his student. Suddenly a giant demon with two faces and four arms appeared before the group. "And he is about to get free… which one do you want to fight?" Naruto pointed to the silver haired boy from before.

"Uuuum…" Negi was breathing heavily. He wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight for either.

"Use your pactios! Summon both Ane-san and Setsuna-neesan!" Chamo went into Negi's pocket and started talking telepathically to the two pactio holders.

"When did you get Setsuna-chan's pactio?" Naruto nudged him suggestively causing the red head to blush, before turning to the giant demon.

"You are Uzumaki-dono are you not?" On the head of the giant demon sat a much smaller demon. This one looked mostly human except for a mask it wore. It was very similar to the Konoha ANBU masks Naruto remembered, but this was shaped like an owl.

"I am." Naruto replied as the silver haired mage broke free. Naruto had no choice but to leave him to Negi. He hoped the boy could hold on while he dealt with this.

"Oho? Not quite what I expected." The masked demon was staring at Naruto. The giant demon had yet to make a move, apparently he was a subordinate to the one on its head. "No matter. I assume that girl was the one who unsealed us." Naruto narrowed his eyes as the unconscious girl behind him was targeted.

"ANIKI DO IT NOW!"

"She must be strong. We will be taking her."

" **SUMMON** …"

"No. You will not." Naruto's icy glare made the giant demon flinch slightly, while Negi summoned his two partners to help with the fight. "Setsuna-chan, I need you to stop holding back and protect Konoka-chan NOW!"

"Wha…?" Setsuna was slightly confused until she saw the giant arm reach for Konoka. Naruto jumped up and dealt a punch of his own. The clash of equal force created a large shockwave. The smaller demon pushed off the bigger demon to attack the mid-air Naruto. Unable to do anything about the attack, Naruto raised his arms to block the attack. What he didn't expect was a massive explosion of smoke behind him. As Naruto was sent rocketing into it, he realised this was a spell, and not a good on from the fact his fingers and toes started to turn into stone.

"Well this sucks." The smoke cleared and Naruto was mostly fine much to the silver haired boys shock.

"You're strong if you're able to resist my spell that much." He took a step forward, but Naruto threw a kunai so he would stay away. This gave Naruto enough time to block the next punch from the giant demon.

"I'd love to chat whatever your name is, but I'm a little busy with these guys. Your opponent is Negi." Naruto leapt into the air and tried to make a clone. He quickly realised that since his fingers were stone, he could not make the hand seal. "Shit!"

The silver haired boy watched the blond with great interest. The demons were unsealed, but was it possible this man could stop them? No matter. He was currently more interested in Negi.

"Hahahaha. You really aren't all that the legends say are ya, Uzumaki-dono?" The owl masked demon chuckled as it ran down the giants arm, and attacked Naruto from the side. This was easily blocked, but Naruto was still sent flying. Unfortunately for Naruto, he could feel his body turn more and more into stone.

"I didn't make the legends after all." Naruto quickly landed and once again ran forward. He didn't need clones to win. When he saw the giant was trying to punch him with two simultaneous punches, Naruto took a deep breath before raising his hand in front of him. " **ODAMA RASENGAN** " The giant blue orb was big enough to blow both of those punches away with ease.

"The legends said you could demolish mountains with a single attack." The owl demon had once again charged forward while Naruto was reeling from another attack. However this time, Naruto was barely able to roll to the side. "They said you with your kind heartedness could win the hearts of any man or woman you met, and being the massive pervert you are, you used them as you saw fit."

"What'd you mean pervert? What on earth did they say about me?" Naruto started to run up the giants arm, with the owl closely behind him. The giant tried to swat Naruto off, but it was easy for Naruto to jump over the attacks. The owl had caught up to him and threw a barrage of punches at the blond, who blocked each attack with ease. Naruto had finally made it to the shoulder of the demon. From there he leapt up and kicked the giant in the face, causing him to lean backwards. This sent the owl off balance, giving Naruto enough time to drop an axe kick on it, making it fall off the giant. Naruto leapt afterwards, and used the owl as a landing pad softening his landing. Naruto jumped off and waited to see if that was enough to defeat the owl. He knew the giant would be fine, but he could deal with him later.

"They said your mere presence could make your allies feel warm and your enemies fall to their knees. I don't feel that at all." The owl walked out of the small crater. He had seen better days, but he was still alright.

"Let's see then." Naruto grinned as he prepared to run forward. However he could not. His knees had finally petrified. "Well that's not good."

"I am honestly disappointed." The owl sighed. "I expected more."

"I'm not done." Naruto shook his head. "This isn't something I wanted to use without them, but you leave me no choice. You want to feel my presence?"

XxX

Negi, Asuna and Setsuna were currently holding off a really powerful enemy. Setsuna had sprout her wings like Naruto had told her, since holding back was no longer optional. Asuna and Negi's reaction had made her feel good about herself. But right now as Negi slowly petrified from his hand, they had bigger issues to deal with. They were also told Evangeline would be there soon to assist, so they had to hold off for about 30 more seconds.

"The ability to completely nullify magic, huh?" The boy looked at the orange hair who covered for Negi with the latest attack. Setsuna was forced to take Konoka and fly away since that attack was so powerful. "I'll take care of your first, Asuna Kagurazaka!" What he didn't expect was a sudden surge of power from behind him. This caused him to slow just enough for Negi to grab him.

"Is that Naruto-sensei?" Setsuna asked as she tried to land gently as to not harm the now awake Konoka.

XxX

Kaede, Mana, Fu and Yue were pretty battered up. There were a lot of demons to deal with, not to mention an annoying swordsman. However there was no ferocity in anyone's attacks, except the swordswoman. The demons were enjoying themselves, their duty was technically fulfilled, and they didn't want to seriously harm these ladies, so they were taking it easy.

Somehow the demons realised this was Yue's first fight, so a couple of them started to train her in how to use a spear, much to her confusion. Mana, Kaede and Fu were fighting the strongest demons and Tsukuyomi, until a sudden surge of energy washed over all of them. When the demons felt the power, all of them stopped.

"Is this?"

"The Holy Power of the Nine. It is!" Some demons fell to their knees in awe. Others began crying. A few of them smiled brightly.

"It's really time of prophecy. The two saviours will rise and we must choose a side." The birdman bowed his head. None of the demons felt like fighting anymore. This was too huge of a moment for them to waste time fighting.

XxX

Zazie sat in the forest surrounded by many small black creatures. Until she felt a warmth encompass her very being.

"Uzumaki-sama." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

XxX

"Is this powerful enough for you?" Naruto asked as he was covered in his **Six Paths Sage Mode**. "This is something I used with my friends as they lent me their chakra. Being able to use this form without them makes me feel a little empty." Naruto looked down with sadness in his eyes. He was using the tailed beast chakra mode without using their chakra.

"Impossible." The owl demon took a step back. "That's not supposed to exist. We left the demon world because we didn't believe. THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST!"

"Sorry. It's real." Naruto grinned as a large number of fists were created around him out of his cloak. "Goodbye." Was the last thing Naruto said before using all the fists to pummel the owl demon until it was no longer moving. The giant demon tried to punch Naruto with all four fists again, but Naruto combined all of his chakra fists into four giant ones, and caught the attack, then used the momentum to throw the giant onto its back.

"Hey! I was about to show off my ultimate evil power!" A floating blonde appeared behind Naruto.

"Oh hello Evangeline-chan. Weren't you sealed or something?" Naruto asked the girl in a black dress and coat.

"I'm here so I can help, but you're doing everything already dammit!" Evangeline yelled while Naruto just laughed.

"You can deal the final blow if you wish." The small girl grumbled as she flew away from Naruto. She was going to finish off the demon, but it's a lot less overwhelming now that it was weakened. Naruto looked down to see that he was no longer stone at all. Apparently the large amount of chakra was easily able to flush out the petrification. "Looks like I can save them." Naruto watched as Evangeline froze the demon and made it break into pieces. Evangeline and Chachamaru who had also appeared flew down to Negi. Naruto looked around to see the group who fought the demons had finally caught up to them. Zazie felt that the other demons had left so it was okay for her to come out and join them.

"Yo." Naruto raised his hand to the girls as he deactivated his cloak. "How'd it go?"

"They seemed like nice people aru." Ku excitedly smiled at Naruto.

"Why did they all bow to you?" Yue couldn't help but ask.

"No idea. I'll find out eventually." Naruto suddenly felt the presence of an enemy still here. Naruto stared straight where he felt the enemy. A puddle that lay in the middle of the walkway. One that Evangeline stood beside. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, until the puddle disappeared without trying anything. It appears the enemy was no fool. Fighting them all now would not end well for them. "Hey Yue-chan. Take me to everyone who was turned to stone."

When the entire group met back up, Naruto pumped his sage chakra into Negi, stopping his petrification process. Everyone was happy that this was finally over. They quickly returned to the others who were still petrified, and Naruto had them all moved into a single room. Naruto once again activated his **Six Paths Sage Mode** and flooded the room with chakra, he watched as everyone unpetrified. Naruto ran out of chakra at that moment and collapsed. That form takes a lot out of him. He had depleted his chakra.


	5. Old Friends

**So yeah… It's been a while. For that I am truly sorry, but I just kept rewriting scenes, getting stuck and rewriting them again. This was a pretty important chapter so I hope it turned out the way I wanted it to. Oh well… you'll tell me how well I did.**

 **Disclaimed: I do not own Negima or Naruto. They are owned by the professionals.**

* * *

"Okay… I think we all kinda want an explanation…" Naruto rubbed his head. He currently had a massive headache from the overuse of chakra and being woke up in the middle of the night for an important conversation. How on earth did anyone deal with this back home? This sucks. So much.

"Agreed…" Mana who was sitting against the nearby wall nodded her head. In this room currently sat Naruto, Mana, Negi, Chamo and Zazie. Quite a few of the others wanted to be here for this, but most of them were asleep and Zazie didn't want to speak with just anyone.

"I know you're not one for speaking ane-san. But this seems like it's gonna be important ya know." Chamo really wanted to light a cigarette for this conversation, but apparently there is a strict no smoking indoors policy.

Zazie took an uncharacteristic deep breath.

"In case you didn't know, I am a demon." Zazie's first words were a complete shock to Negi and Chamo. Mana raised an eyebrow but had assumed this much after tonight's events. "I am the second princess of the Kurama House."

"Wait Kurama? You know where Kurama is?" Naruto started to get excited. He finally had a lead on what happened to the tailed beasts.

"Princess?" Negi asked slightly amazed.

"We demons are magical beings, created by magic, yet given a physical form. Kurama-sama is the Maker of our lineage. Any member of the Kurama House is either a being created by Kurama-sama's own magic or a descendant of these Originals. If their ancestors are not purely from one house, they are not considered a member of any house. Demon royalty are pure descendants of the first Original from each house." Zazie was speaking more now then Negi or even Mana had ever heard her speak before.

"How many houses are there?" Mana asked curiously. This was something related to her as she was also a half demon.

"Nine." Naruto answered for Zazie. He smiled slightly being able to remember their names. "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama."

"Correct Uzumaki-sama." Zazie nodded.

"Do you know where they are?" Naruto has his fingers crossed, but knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"Unfortunately they do not have a physical form." Naruto's face fell slightly. "They exist and see all through the royal family, who they commune with."

"You can speak with Kurama?" Naruto once again was hopeful.

"Sorry Uzumaki-sama, but Kurama-sama speaks mostly with my father and lately older sister. However he spoke with me once." Zazie smiled fondly, which was another sight both Mana and Negi had never seen before. "He told me I should come to Mahora Academy, things might get interesting if I did."

"Haha. So Kurama sent you to look after me?" Naruto felt honestly good knowing that Kurama was still out there somewhere, and that they would eventually see each other again. "Okay so that would sorta explain why the demon world knows of me."

"The Makers passed down storied of you, each with their own variation and every time it was told it was told different. This led many to believe they were fiction, even though our society was based around the existence of Naruto Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Because the Makers only spoke with royalty, the stories changed a lot until it got to the average demon, and sometimes royalty doesn't trust the Makers words. It has become complicated, but there is no need to go into thousands of years of demon history."

"I don't understand…" Negi hadn't had very many experienced with demons, but the ones he had included them turning his entire village to stone, almost killing him and being a part of the plot to kidnap Konoka.

"Things are more complicated than we thought Aniki." Chamo pat the smaller boy on his head.

"Negi, if you have had bad experiences with demons, then don't blame them and blame the one's they were working for. More often than not the enemy you face is getting paid to fight against you. Kotarou is a good example." Naruto's headache was getting a lot better, the mention of Kurama had put him in a good mood. Although his stomach felt like it was about to start growling at him. Mana nodded her head in agreement. She had fought too many people she wish she didn't have to, and will continue to do so as long as she is paid.

"The current stories going around consistently state that when the two prophets who can use the Holy Power of the Nine, rise again, the worlds will be thrown into turmoil and the demon world will never be the same. The three worlds must pick from two sides and when the fighting ends, the worlds will take a permanent shape. The demon world will divide into two sides, one behind Madara Uchiha-sama and the other behind Naruto Uzumaki-sama and the final fight will determine the fate of the worlds."

"So once again I just have to beat Madara to save the world. Simple enough." Naruto was surprised to see that no matter how much the world has changed, it all comes down to him, and Sasuke beating Madara. Except apparently the fate of 3 worlds rests on their shoulders instead of just the one.

"You took that burden easily enough whiskers." A shocked Chamo had no idea such a big thing was going on behind the scenes in the world. He'd been around for hundreds of years, and had even met Gamakichi who was alive during Naruto's time, but what the hell is this fate of the world's thing they're talking about. The scale was just too big.

"I knew from the second I woke back up that I would need to take down Madara. All this changes is that I have more people I need to protect." Naruto grinned as he stood up. "I know there is more to the demon world than that, but for me I hope that demonkind will side with me and help me in defeating Madara." Naruto turned his back on everyone and begun to walk out of the room. Negi's eyes sparkled a little bit. His fellow teacher truly seemed like a cool hero. That was until Naruto's stomach grumbled causing him to blush slightly.

"Thought you could leave all cool like?" Mana laughed slightly at the expense of the blond. Naruto grumbled before leaving the room and going to find something to eat.

"Negi-sensei, I suggest you get some rest." Mana offered the advice to her teacher before leaving the room herself. On the other side of the back wall sat a few people who were listening in.

"Ero-sensei's got a lot to worry about…" Asuna hugged her knees to her chest. This was definitely something she didn't need to know about.

"It's not surprising considering he is someone older than me. Did you know any of this Eishun?" Evangeline turned to her friend from years ago and Konoka's father, the leader of the Kansai Magic Association Konoe Eishun.

"This sounds bigger than what we dealt with as Ala Rubra. I'm not sure I want my daughter involved in all this."

"You make it sound like we won't be fighting beside him. If this is as big as they say, we're all getting involved."

XxX

Naruto lay on the roof relaxed. After getting a bite to eat, he took a nap on the roof and woke up as the sun rose. He felt a clone burst sending him an update. Apparently, the paper clones that were replacing Negi and the class started to act a little abnormal, so the clone dealt with them and replaced them with other henged clones, since it was the morning he could have them blame the unusual behaviour on being exhausted.

Naruto watched from above as Setsuna tried to leave, and was easily stopped by Negi, Asuna and Konoka. It was time for all of them to leave, so Naruto jumped down, landing beside Ku and Kaede.

"Good morning everyone." The entire class group had gathered outside. If they had learnt about their paper clones going nuts, then they would be in a rush, but since Naruto dealt with that they could leisurely walk back down.

"Oho Naruto-sensei. You owe us for yesterday de gozaru." Kaede cheekily rest her chin on the slightly shorter blonds shoulder.

"Spar with me aru." Ku playfully tried to punch Naruto, who blocked it with ease. But the wind pressure was enough to flip up both Kaede and Ku's dresses.

"Later Ku-chan." Naruto continued to block a few more playful punches. "Is everyone ready to go? We need to make it back to the hotel as soon as possible."

"Leaving so soon Naruto? Even though I came all this way to greet you." The new voice that resonated behind Naruto caused him to freeze. He recognised that voice. Sure it was slightly different, but he knew it. He slowly creaked his head around to see who it was.

He knew he was seeing thing, but he saw the old Konoha uniform, black pants and shirt with the green flak jacket over the top. The woman's short pink hair tied out of her face by a headband with the kanji for shinobi on it. Naruto rubbed his eyes as tears started to form, to see how she really looked now. Her skin was pale and wrinkly, with a green diamond on her forehead. Her pink hair now lingered leaving her a slight tingle to what would otherwise be pure white hair. Her length of hair had not changed, but she no longer kept it tied back. She donned a red haori over a white kosode. Tears started to fall down Naruto's face. The class couldn't say anything as they watched their teacher break down.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto wheezed out of his dry throat.

"Welcome back Naruto." A now older Sakura replied. Naruto couldn't stop himself from hugging his friend. Someone who he knew from all that time ago. Someone was still alive. Naruto hugged into her and cried. He couldn't stop himself, nor did he want to. All that tension, all that worry. All that loneliness from losing everybody. It all started to fade away.

XxX

Sasuke had snuck into Novak's office. If something weird was going on, this would be the place to learn about it. He hoped to find something before he was called to a match for the upcoming competition. Supposedly todays match was a 'King of the Hill' battle, where whoever stands on the 'hill' for the longest time wins. Sasuke knew he wouldn't have any trouble with that. Activating his Susanoo was all it would take. And from what he saw his opponents weren't much. Anyway he was here to find something. He heard that Novak was meeting a guest, so he thought he had time.

What he didn't know what that Novak was bringing the guest here.

"Shit…" Sasuke said as he heard people on the other side of the door. He quickly walked into the corner and henged himself to match the background, as to not be seen. With his presence completely masked the two new occupants of the room did not notice him.

"He has a fight today doesn't he?" A voice and appearance Sasuke recognised spoke first. This person sat at Novak's desk letting Sasuke know this man was above him.

"That is correct. He has yet to notice the ease-inducing gas we have been using on him." Sasuke clicked his tongue at Novak's words. He knew something was weird. Since he knew who the other person was he decided it was time to show himself.

"You should be dead." Sasuke stepped off of the wall.

XxX

The class walked back to the hotel, with Naruto and Sakura following shortly behind. They walked with Sakura wrapped around one of Naruto's arms. Naruto had told her everything that had happened after they unsealed.

"So Sasuke-kun is a slave." Sakura let out a sigh of relief. You may think being relieved at such a thing was unusual, but going from dead to alive is pretty good. "You know you two are the source of magic, right?"

"I've heard that a few times." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. His contagious sheepish grin caused Sakura to smile. They were both way too happy. "I also heard chakra has long since disappeared. But what do you…"

"All my chakra goes into this." Sakura pointed at her forehead. Naruto knew it had kept Tsunade young. "Though, even with it I got this old."

"I've been told it's been a long time."

"Oh you have no idea." Saukra looked a little sad. "The Elemental Nations a set of islands cut off from the rest of the world, and was also the most advanced nation. Our use of chakra and the Sage of the Six Paths helped us develop faster than we should have. While we were well developed the world wasn't even close. They were in a time we now call the Stone Age."

"What are you saying Sakura-chan?"

"You've been sealed for around a million years." Sakura's answer not only caused Naruto to stumble, but the few members of the class who were eavesdropping to react. "The Elemental Nations was destroyed by a few natural events, and should have been buried. We kept as much as we could afloat, but everyone and everything that we had was destroyed. It was later repopulated and finally named Japan."

Sakura's lesson was important, but Naruto still couldn't quite handle the fact that it had been a million years. She and Gamakichi had waited for such a long long time, for him to return. Had he failed them having not returned for so long?

"Don't get all mopey Naruto. It doesn't suit a hero who saved the world." Sakura clutched Naruto's arm a little harder. "It's not like I was just sitting around for all this time. Neither was Gamakichi, or Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru's still alive?" Naruto was surprised. Sakura had used her seal to stay alive this long, but he wondered how Orochimaru did it.

"Yeah. He saw how you recreated Kakashi-sensei's eye, with underdeveloped cells. He used his chakra to create entire bodies for him to re-jump into. He uses magic now because apparently it was easier to grow bodies with." Sakura's answer made little sense to Naruto. He wasn't even sure how he was able to do that, and it took a lot of chakra to do it. "Anyway, we all kept busy, the world didn't just turn peaceful even after all these years. We have a lot to talk about." Sakura looked to Asuna, Yui, Negi, Chamo, Mana, Setsuna, Kazumi, Kotarou and Zazie who were all listening in. Obviously hinting that this conversation may be outside of what they should be allowed to know.

"Of course." Naruto smiled.

XxX

"Does that even work?" Sasuke asked the creepy pale person who looked exactly the same as he did a million years ago apparently. Grey outfit with purple rope like belt included.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Orochimaru laughed at a man who he would consider a friend. His memory of their relationship from the past was a little hazy after the extended period of time, but he did remember they weren't trying to kill each other in the end, so that's something.

"That you are. So Zoric-sama works for you?" Sasuke walked down the hall towards his fight, with Orochimaru by his side.

"Indeed. So technically, I own you. But I will not wave away your debt for nothing."

"I don't expect you to. But how did you know where I was?" Sasuke asked his owner, but with the tone he could tell it was more of an order.

"It's a long story, but short version was that I had a theory that you and Naruto-kun were still connected. I could never find you, but had a rough idea where you would be if you were sealed like he was." Orochimaru's creepy smile looked a lot more genuine to Sasuke then it did all those years ago. "We have much to discuss."

"Just fill me in on everything after the fight." Sasuke ordered his 'owner'. The snake man just laughed as he watched him walked towards a small Chinese girl who angrily yelled at him for being late.

XxX

After dropping the students off, Naruto had picked up his backpack, and the two left. They were close by however for when the class finally woke up for their next free day. Most of them were still sleeping. It was still a couple of hours before midday, but they sat at a café for a quick meal and drink.

"Uzumkau-sensei the teacher. It has a nice ring to it." Sakura teased.

"Come on Sakura-chan. I didn't really have a choice. Konoe-jiisan was the only one I could rely on at that time. I'm still not sure if I can trust him though." Naruto honestly spoke. This was his chance of learning everything he could about this world from someone he trusted and lived in this world.

"Konoemon-kun is a good boy. I met him once, but he wouldn't remember. He was 5 at the time. He may be the best person for you to work for." Sakura's compliment for the man allowed Naruto to relax. He hadn't been hasty in accepting his offer. But he definitely will need to tell him everything when he gets back.

"So what'd we need to speak about?"

"Black Zetsu." Naruto's face dropped at those words. He remembered that thing that Obito was fighting against. He didn't even think to wonder what happened to that thing. Madara was a much bigger issue. "He's still alive."

"Because Madara wasn't a big enough issue alone there HAD to be something else." Naruto sarcastically commented.

"So Madara is alive." Sakura's painful smile hurt Naruto slightly, but he waited for her to continue. "We watched as you crashed back to the earth we didn't know what happened to Sasuke-kun or Madara. Orochimaru had a theory for where Sasuke-kun was sealed, but could never confirm it. Anyway, Black Zetsu went nuts. He took over Kabuto and used the remaining **Edo Tensei** to run. We tried to hunt him, but we failed. We didn't realise how bad such a major failure would be until he possessed a certain woman. We didn't know of her at the time, but she had amazing potential. Long story short, with her as a host, he learnt to use magic, turn himself into a magical existence, and is now known as the Mage of the Beginnings or the Life Maker."

"I feel like that has a bigger meaning to it." Naruto rubbed his head not knowing why that felt so dramatic.

XxX

"This Mage of the Beginning takes credit for the creation of Mundus Magicus. Even though that was technically you." Orochimaru said to Sasuke who looks in the same condition as he did before the fight. He literally protected the point while he had Meifen fight the opponents.

"So you couldn't even defeat a single enemy after… how many years?"

"1,101,325 years to be exact." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the precise answer. Of course this man would keep track. "She isn't exactly someone to easily fight, and it's not like Sakura or I are able to fight properly anymore. All of my magic goes into making my next body, although that is no longer necessary now that I have greeted you. This will be my final lifetime."

"You've changed." Sasuke could tell that this Orochimaru was very different to the one he remembered. He guessed 1,101,325 years would do that to you.

"The problem with this Mage of the Beginning, is that she has discovered a way to completely hide herself as a magical being, and have a spell that takes over a person's mind rather than just the body like he used to."

"Complete subjugation." Sasuke nodded understanding. How do you beat someone who can literally take over you when you take them down? "So what do you suggest?"

"There are a few powers capable of defeating the Mage of the Beginning's but when I learn that it is possible, the users disappears from history." Orochimaru's slightly sad tone confused Sasuke. He really wasn't use to this Orochimaru. "We may be able to do something now that you and Naruto-kun are back, but it will take research."

"Who is the current host?"

"I am not entire sure, but I believe it to be Nagi Springfield of the Ala Rubra."

XxX

"Shit…" Naruto swore. He now knew the answer to Negi's goal, but it wasn't good.

"Do not tell anyone what you have learnt today." Sakura and Naruto now walked along a footpath with no real destination, but neither of them expected the new voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before jumping back creating distance between him and this newcomer.

"Dana-chan. I am surprised to see you here." Sakura ignored the hostility radiating off the blond and calmly spoke. She was a tall and chubby lady with pale skin and black dreadlocked hair. She wore a barely fitting corset and flashy old fashion dress with a black fur scarf. Naruto could only describe this woman as big.

"Sakura-sama it is always a pleasure. Now Naruto-kun I ask that you give me the person in that bag you are carrying."

"Naruto, this is Dana Ananga Jagannatha, the Witch of the Rift, and an immortal almost just as old as we are."

"What do you want with Hidan? And why can't I tell anyone about what I learn?" That was the presence Naruto had felt earlier. He left the clone behind so he could pick him up. He had thought at the time it would only be him and Sasuke from his own time, and that Hidan would be the only other person he could possibly know and understand.

"Naruto, why would you go pick him up?" Sakura rubbed her head. Naruto did something stupid again.

"I merely wish to fix the first immortal and teach him how to properly act like the nobility he is, and as for your other question, I will need you to follow me to my place for a bit."

"Make a clone Naruto. I will spend the day with him. I don't believe it will be good for me to visit Dana's home again." Sakura's vaugue words confused Naruto, but he listened. Dana grabbed the bag of Naruto with minor resistance and started to walk away. Naruto looked towards Sakura who nodded. Naruto made a clone before following after Dana.

"So about Nagi…"

XxX

"So… what next?" Sasuke was done learning everything about this world, including the demon-kind prophecies and immortals.

"I will hide your existence as much as possible, while you will regain your past strength and be prepared for a fight whenever it may appear. Novak-kun will look after you until then." Orochimaru sat at the edge of the colosseum roof while Saskue say above him.

"What about you?"

"I have to keep tabs on Madara and how exactly his regeneration is going. As important as fighting the Mage of the Beginnings will be, Madara is the priority."

"Wouldn't you have built up a lot of power? Shouldn't these fights be easy?"

"Not quite. It wasn't like war had stopped. We had to use our power at different times to make sure certain events didn't happen. My conscious wouldn't let me stand idly by."

"Holy shit you have changed." Sasuke laughed slightly at that. Orochimaru told him the reason he was being drugged was because if he didn't open up he wouldn't be able to get stronger fast enough, and seeing this new Orochimaru he understood that his opinions on everything might have changed since back then.

"I have, as has the world." Orochimaru threw Sasuke a scroll. "This has a bunch of stuff we stored for you back when you were sealed."

"What could possibly be worth sealing that couldn't be made again now?" Sasuke pocketed the scroll much to Orochimaru's amusement. The Sasuke who was so absorbed in the past, changed because of a simple conversation with four dead men. Maybe for once, his new ties were more important to him than his old.

"It was good to see you again Sasuke-kun." Those were the snake man's last words to the raven haired boy before disappearing. He stayed on the roof for a little while longer, just standing there. Processing all the information he had just learnt.

This was going to be a big fight, but there was no way to know how long he had until then. For some reason at this moment, a small Chinese girl popped into his head causing a small smile to form on his face.

Once again, Orochimaru knew exactly what it would take to get him to fight for him. Sasuke had found a home here, even though it had only been a few days. That must have been some seriously effective gas.

XxX

"This is a joke right…" Naruto half panicked as he stood in the middle of approximately 20 arms made of pure darkness. Dana stood in this circle of darkness with another 6 arms coming out of her body. Her eyes now pure black.

"The one who created my existence should be able to handle at least this." She said as steam floated out of her mouth.

"HOLD ON HOLD ON!" Naruto was trying his best to prevent this spar from starting. It was hopeless. Naruto quickly activated his cloak before leaping into the air. He was not fast enough as a hand grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Naruto created his own arms to grab and struggle against all of Dana's arms as they lashed forward. Naruto's own two arms were holding back two of the main body's extra arms. "I'm… still… recovering…" Naruto managed to squeeze out as he used all of his strength to hold back the beast of a woman.

Suddenly the arms disappeared and Naruto fell flat on his face. "I know. You seem to be at around 5%. Even Kitty would be able to beat you as you are now." Dana looked down at Naruto a little disappointed.

"You could tell exactly how much weaker I was. I can't even do that." Naruto marvelled as he picked himself up. "Wait how do you know how strong I was at my peak?"

"This place…" Dana opened her arms wide. They currently stood in one of the tiled yards on a floating island. Many footpaths went around the place and old fashioned stone buildings lay all around, yet futuristic turbines held the entire island afloat. "… is outside all dimensions. It is connected to all of time and space." Naruto's eyes fell upon the door that connected to nothing. It was the way in and out of this place.

"So you went back in time." Naruto was told he was technically older then she was, so for her to have seen that fight, she would have had to go back.

"Not quite." Dana approached Naruto with an evil smile on her face. "This is one reason I brought you here. Trust me." Naruto watched as she condensed magic into her hand.

"You know I'm not immortal, right?" The closer she got the more Naruto was worried. He tried to jump backwards, but she was too fast. The hand clashed with Naruto's forehead.

"Aaaaaah!" Naruto screamed out in pain. When he finally caught his breath he spoke. "So you watched the fight through a window through time. You can't actually jump through time, this place is just outside of it. Wait why do I know this?!"

"I gave you a complex understanding of time and dimensions." Dana's matter-of-factly tone bothered Naruto, but this was a useful gift. "Now the second matter. Why you shouldn't tell everyone everything you know."

"Yeah! What's wrong with telling Negi that I know where his father is? If he knows where his goal is…"

Naruto was interrupted. "He would charge straight ahead without thinking of the consequences." Dana stated. "You who is only now learning how this world works, should not go making major changes to people he has just met especially when you have brought your troubles into this era."

Naruto felt a little guilty. She was right. Not only was he a newcomer in this world, he was the reason Madara wasn't stopped. He and Sasuke hesitated and that hesitation not only created magic, but an entire army of demons possibly under Madara's control. He also should have been there to stop the Mage of the Beginnings before she was even born.

"Take your time. Watch the world. Then you decide when to give important information." Dana spoke from experience. She had been alive while Naruto slept. She had watched the world herself and chosen the times when her interference was necessary, and she will continue to do so until the end of time. "Now. You think about that while I fix this thing." Dana poured out the contents of Naruto's bag out onto the ground. It was essentially a pile of dirt with a silver haired head on top.

"You said he was the first immortal?" Naruto asked curiously. He would save the thinking for later.

"Yes. He was the first to learn of a way. But because it was made from chakra he could not put himself together. Only magic immortals have that automatic ability. His mind forced itself to sleep from the years and years of nothingness, so I will now fix his body, activate magic circuits and hope his mind will awaken."

"Sounds simple enough." Naruto watched as a magic circle appeared around the clump of dirt.

"It will take a lot of magic. So I will be asleep for a while. Feel free to roam this place as you please." Dana spoke before casting her magic.

"Wait wait…" Naruto tried to stop her but didn't in time. She had used her magic on the pile of dirt turning it into the naked body of Hidan. "Why did you tell me to come here?" Naruto asked the unconscious lady before shrugging and walking away. She said he could roam, and that was all he could do. Naruto had barely moved before seeing other people.

"His girl?! No I don't think you could go as far as to call her his girl!" Naruto did not expect to see this many people just sitting around. He watched as the long haired boy? girl? spoke. He wore a nice white shirt and black pants, coat and loose tie. "If I had to say one way or the other, it's more like a one sided…"

"Yo…" His?Her? words were interrupted by a new boy behind him. This boy had spikey black hair and wore a plain white shirt with black pants and jacket. For some reason this boy reminded him on Negi.

"EEP!?" The longer haired boy?girl? panicked. The conversation continued while Naruto watched on from afar. After a brief headache, Naruto realised he must have slipped into a different time period with Dana being asleep. Time was a mess in this Rift. The only person holding it together was Dana herself, so when she was not conscious, it was possible for things to enter times they did not belong.

The four others watched on as the spikey haired boy asked the long haired person a favour. It was then Naruto's presence was noted. Naruto could see the determination in the spikey black haired kids eyes. Naruto's headache told him that these slips through time in this place do not change anything, instead it is a natural occurrence making it okay for him to interfere.

Naruto couldn't help but grin. He was allowed have fun with this. "Wanna spar?"

XxX

The Naruto clone had spent the remained of the morning in the lobby chatting with Sakura, and anyone else who came by. Most of the magically aware students and a few extras had left to go check out Nagi's house, but Naruto thought it'd be best to leave that to them. So, the two of them were spending the rest of the day with some of the non-magically aware classmates. It was entertaining for Sakura to have seen Naruto have to act mature. It was very unlike what she had seen of him back in the day. She couldn't help but wonder how things would have went if Naruto had managed to become Hokage, or even just a Jounin and have his own Genin to teach. Such a melancholic thought did not last long as Naruto was forced to eat Daifuku with a coffee paste filling, much to his dislike. The world may be in serious peril, but Naruto clearly paid it no mind.

"How can you not like coffee, Naruto-sensei?" Fumika asked.

"Yeah all grown-ups drink coffee, like we do." Fuuka proudly stated. The twins were dressed in fancy child yukata's and had makeup all over their faces. Apparently the three cheerleaders also there had dressed them up like that and refused to let them take it off, much to their chagrin.

"Bleek." Naruto clearly did not enjoy that taste. "If being a grown up means having coffee ever again, I'd rather stay a kid."

"Maa maa. It's not that bad Naruto. I have one every morning." Sakura cheekily giggled she has quite literally eaten everything over the years. There was only one thing she could not stand, was canned herring. That smelled terrible.

"Eeeeh Sakura-chan. You're one of those 'I need coffee every morning to wake up' people aren't you!? You literally sent hours conserving energy and you need a drink to wake up?!" Naruto complained. This coffee addiction was a big thing back in his time too. He never understood it.

"Wait till you're my age and see if you need it." Naruto and Sakura shared a smile at that moment. He wasn't that much younger than she was.

"So what do you girls have planned for the day?" Naruto instantly changed the subject as he asked Group 1 the question.

"Shopping."

"Shopping of course."

"We need to get souvenirs." The cheerleaders didn't hesitate in responding. The twins nodded in agreement. Madoka asked. "Would you like to join us again Naruto-sensei?"

"NO!" Naruto instantly panicked. "Uuh... I mean… No thanks." He really did not want to spend another day of being dragged around. While everyone giggled at Naruto's expense, Sakura and Misa's eyes met. They were not going to give him a choice.

"Oh oh." Sakurako started to get excited as if she had just remembered something. "Do you think we could get some of those cards?"

"Cards?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto had a seriously bad feeling about this.

"Yeah the ones they got from that kiss kiss game."

"Kiss kiss game?"

"You know I was drugged right? I'm seriously upset about that." The three who participated couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Naruto… Come with me please." Sakura spoke as she started to walk into a nearby room. Naruto's face paled, she had figured out that the cards were pactio's, but he had to follow her there. It would be worse otherwise. "NARUTO!" A yell could be heard.

"Oow ooww. SAKURA-CHAN STOP! I'M A CLONE!" Naruto's screams of pain could be heard through the door.

"TWISTED JOINTS WON'T POP YOU SHANNARO!"

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

XxX

"Eeeh? Negi's grandkid? That's interesting." Naruto commented as he dodged a sword stroke by leaning backwards. He currently had his Sage mode activated. "But he disappeared, is that right Touta? And he's also immortal. Man things are going to change a lot."

"That's right Aniki." The black spikey haired boy, Touta Konoe managed to say before his head was literally punched off. At first Naruto was hesitant, even knowing his opponents can't actually die. But he quickly got over it, since they themselves didn't mind.

"Shinmei-ryu Zantetsusen (Iron Cutting Slash)" The longer haired person (Naruto was still unsure) Kuromaru Tokisaka made the next attack. Naruto had realised he had the same fighting style as Setsuna. Making a comment about it, he learnt that they would be from the same clan (sort of). Naruto spun around the attack and punched Kuromaru's gut.

"Not good enough." Naruto smiled to himself as he felt the younger looking boy fly through the floor behind him in an attempt to land an attack on Naruto. His hoodie was down showing his incredibly long black hair, and pointed teeth. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he learnt the kid, Santa Sasaki was a ghost, but after a few words he realised that ghosts were people too. Somehow. Naruto spun and launched a back kick sending him flying off the edge of the platform. He knew he would be fine since he could fly even with the hole in his chest. Naruto could only touch the ghost because he was in his Sage mode.

Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. These 3 were strong, probably stronger than most of his student, however they were nowhere near strong enough. Not yet. Dana seems to be training them, and to be picked out by the Witch of the Rift they must be something special.

"I don't want to know too much, but what is motivating you so much Touta? I can see that Kuromaru and Santa are both following you, but what is your goal." Naruto knew he could hear him, even though he was still regenerating.

"A woman…" A short girl grumpily muttered as she sat nearby. She played with her light pink braid that rested over her left shoulder, while the one on her right side slung down her back. Her white long sleeved short one piece dress was mostly covered by her black short sleeved coat. It looked like a school uniform. But Naruto couldn't get over her glasses and cap with flowers on its side which he found adorable. Naruto learnt that her immortality involved going back to save points, but it would be rude to ask exactly how that worked.

"Oho? Tell me more." Naruto cheekily grinned as he sat beside the girl, Kirie Sakurame. His three opponents leapt towards him as he seemingly left an opening, but that hope was short lived as Naruto pinned them all to the ground with chakra hands. He made sure the fingers were wrapped around Santa so he could not escape through the floor.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Kirie angrily stood up and pointed accusingly at Naruto. "You haven't even told us your name!"

"Oh sorry Kirie-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto could not have expected the girl's reaction. Kuromaru also seemed surprised by this revelation, but that didn't stop him from slicing the chakra hand off of him/herself.

"Th…the NARUTO UZUAMKI?!"

"I take it I'm famous… and dead." Naruto shrugged. Kuromaru clearly did not want to continue as he/she sheathed his/her sword. Naruto deactivated his cloak so Santa and Touta could stand.

"Who is he?" Touta asked Kuromaru.

"The story goes that he is one of two people from the past who carried the entire world on their shoulders. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They fought all the threats to the world until…"

"WAIT WAIT!" Naruto yelled. Another headache told him that knowing exactly what happens in the future would cause a timeline split, which means that if Naruto succeeded or failed in their timeline, he may fail in his own because of the new information. Normally it would be impossible for such a split in time while in the Rift, however Naruto Uzumaki was an existence before the Rift, meaning he had to be careful.

"We shouldn't tell him too much that could change the past." Kirie matter-of-factly said before motioning to Touta. "Anyway, the idiot here is in love with Yukihime and met the past her here."

"Once again love is the strongest motivation." Naruto smiled at Touta. Normally someone his age would be embarrassed, but instead Touta just smiled back. He could not disagree.

"I've decided I will become the strongest. For myself, and for her."

"Naaw that's sweet. She must be very lucky." Naruto smiled peacefully at the boy. Unlike him, this boy wasn't going to let whatever was in his path prevent him from reaching the one he loves. He never got the chance to respond to Hinata, and there was nothing he could do about that. "Anyway I'm starving. Is there any food lying around?"

"Shouldn't you be hiding from Dana-sama?" Kuromaru asked curiously. After all, he did not belong in this time. Dana should be trying to send him back.

"She already knows I'm here." Naruto's eyes locked with the witch who only smiled a response. She was letting him stay for a bit longer. He wondered why though…

XxX

"Eep…" A certain girl sat behind the corner. She was perfectly hidden from everyone's sight and senses thanks to Dana. She had watched as the group of them had sparred and now watched as they ate. Would it be okay for her to come out? She didn't belong in this time. Could she really bother him?

XxX

"…so I only learnt about them the day after." The Naruto clone sat in the seiza position as he begged for mercy from the old lady who was a lot stronger then she looked. Not only that but she had figured out how to torture a clone. This was one seriously scary woman. "I wouldn't have dragged these kids into this. You know that." In response Sakura just sighed. She hasn't been this hot blooded in years. Her vision started to fade and she was forced to steady herself. This wasn't good. She couldn't show this weakness in front of Naruto. He had to live his new life not worried about his old one. But of course Naruto noticed and instantly looked worried. "Sakura-chan?" He stood beside her and allowed her to lean into him.

"Sorry Naruto…" Was all she could say. The clone activated his cloak only over his hand, and flowed it's chakra into Sakura, leaving himself enough to last, but not enough to stay for long. Sakura instantly felt a lot better as all the chakra ran straight into her forehead. However she continued to rest in his arms. "I haven't been this active in years. It's really hard just staying alive." Naruto couldn't see them, but it was clear she was crying. "It was really really hard."

Naruto and Sasuke could never truly understand what Orochimaru and Sakura have gone through just to be alive. The sheer number of situations where they could have died would make it seem like a miracle they are still breathing. Earthquakes, Volcano Eruptions, Tsunamis, Avalanches, Floods, Cyclones, Wild Fires, Epidemics. And that's not including other humans. The amount of times death was only one wrong step away. Living as long as they have is mentally exhausting, yet they held on, for no reason other than to welcome two of their friends back into the world. They were not immortals, they did not want to be immortals, but their mortal life should be long since over. Now that they have awoken, Orochimaru became ready and willing to die. This was going to be his last body.

Sakura however never got a new body, even though Orochimaru offered. She wished to die in the body she was born in, and that time to die was no longer far off. There were only two more things that she needed to do before she could pass on. But for now…

She let Naruto hold her tightly.

"I don't have long left."

XxX

It was night time. Sasuke sat on his bed with the scroll placed in front of him. Only he, Naruto and Madara have the power to open these scrolls anymore. He wasn't entirely sure if he should open it yet. Should he leave the past in the past? He quickly dismissed that thought realising that there could be something useful in this scroll. As he flowed chakra into it, he heard his door slam open.

"WHERE IS THE CUSTOMER?!" The rabbit girl literally bounced into the room and land in front of Sasuke as everything in the scroll popped onto his bed. "Ara?"

"Sorry Sasuke-san." Meifen walked in after the rabbit. "I told her you seemed unwell today and she couldn't help herself." Sasuke just looked at the girl annoyingly as Jessica searched all around his body to see if anything was the matter. She even lifted both his arms and legs. Sasuke could not be bothered resisting, until she started approaching his behind. Sasuke grabbed the rabbit girl by the scruff of her neck and lifted her off of him.

"Enough. I'm fine." He said before placing her down.

"But YOU ARE UNWELL!" Jessica tried to shove a thermometer in his mouth, so Sasuke activated his Sharingan and put her under a Genjutsu. It wasn't a bad one, just something to keep her quiet.

"Does she know how to slow down?" Sasuke honestly asked, Meifen could only shrug as a reply.

"So who were you speaking with?" The girl asked as she started to look through the things on Sasuke's bed. There were a few weapons, forehead protectors, a bunch of clothes, even more scrolls with names on them, but what Sasuke first reached for were a set of 5 rings.

"An old friend." Sasuke smiled as he placed his brothers Akatsuki's ring on his finger. To think all of this had been perfectly preserved because of the sealing technique. When Sasuke realised the girl still looked on curiously, he continued. "Do you really want to know?"

XxX

"It is time for us to say goodbye." Sakura stood outside the hotel while the Naruto clone remained just within the open doors. They had gone shopping with the majority of the class for the remainder of the day, and the sun had long since set. Naruto smiled warmly as a reply. This was not just a goodbye, but a farewell forever. Naruto knows very well that Sakura is essentially finished with life itself. She was done. Not only was her body at its limit, she was tired. It must be fate that she had just lasted long enough to greet Naruto and Sasuke once again.

"Make sure you look at the scroll. Everyone left you messages." Sakura continued. They had already hugged, they had already cried all they needed to, they had already said all that they needed. Naruto continued to smile. "I'm going to see Saskue now."

"I'm going to miss you." Naruto's words hurt her. She wanted to stay with them. She wanted to continue, but she could not. She also refused to let her drag Naruto away from his new life, even though he so desperately wanted to go with her.

"I've missed you both for so long."

"I know. I'm sorry." Naruto's smile did not drop. He took too long to wake back up. He had made her wait far too long.

"You will be fine. Both of you." Sakura couldn't help the tears. She thought she was done with them. "You'll both fight together. You'll make new allies, new friends, hopefully you'll find love. You will fight and win. You'll protect all of the worlds. You'll protect magic itself. I know you will."

"Of course Sakura-chan. We don't know how to do anything else. These unfamiliar worlds will be saved."

"You who do not use magic, will protect the world." Sakura had seen the most noble of warriors throughout the years, yet none of them compared to the one who stood in front of her. "Having already saved the world of chakra, you now fight to save this world of magic. Like knights to protect magic."

Neither of them knew how to end this. What could they say?

What do you say to such an important person that you will never see again?

"Yo what'd I miss?" Of course the only person who could ruin this moment was Naruto himself. The original had returned and was in an amazingly good mood. "I spent a lot of time in the wrong time period, so Dana kicked me out quite cruelly. Something weird happened there." He finally noticed the mood. "Ooh shit I'm interrupting a moment. I totally ruined this… My bad…You finish up here, I'll be inside." Naruto tapped the clones shoulder before walking back inside. The clone simply shook his head at the originals antics.

"Am I really that bad?"

"You really are." The two shared a laugh. This was how they would end this. A sombre mood didn't suit either of them. Sakura spoke her final words to him as she turned her back. "Don't waste your second chance at life."

"Hey. I'm going to be the best damn teacher Mahora has ever seen. Believe it." Naruto waved at her back. This was the final words he would ever say to Sakura. He had no idea what else he could say. So instead he popped himself. Sending his memories to the original.

"Shit…" Naruto said to himself. "I'm an asshole for interrupting that."

XxX

A Few Hours Ago.

"So you're telling me EVERY member of your clan is like that, even those from my time." Naruto asked Kuromaru as the two of them meditated. The others were doing their own thing.

"Yeah. I've already made my decision though."

"I'm not even going to pretend I know what that's like, but I think I know someone from your clan…" Naruto thought about it. It's not impossible. And he couldn't deny their similarities. "Wait what…" Naruto thought he saw someone from the corner of his eye.

"Eeeep…" He heard the sound, so he gave chase, but when he rounded the corner, there was nothing.

"Naruto-sama?" Kuromaru asked. He didn't know what Naruto saw.

"I might be going crazy." Naruto shook his head. That was definitely weird.

XxX

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke currently sat in the mindscape that he and Naruto shared.

"Yo Sasuke." Naruto sat beside his long-time friend. "I didn't expect to see you here. You're not going to believe the day I've had."

"I'm pretty sure mine will beat it. I met Orochimaru after all."

"I spoke with Sakura and a group of immortals from the future." Naruto's deadpan expression caused Sasuke to laugh slightly. How on earth did Naruto get in these situations? "Did Orochimaru tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah… He's going to learn about Madara. How's Sakura?"

"She's going to you now. She's not good Sasuke…"

"Yeah, Orochimaru told me…" The two sat in silence. Today had been a huge day for the both of them. Today has decided the path that they must take for the future. "Hey Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we allowed to live new lives here?"

"Of course…"

* * *

 **A\N**

 **Naruto and Sasuke can finally see themselves as a part of this world with permission from the world they left behind.**

 **For those who do not know, the characters from the future that Naruto spoke to are from the Negima sequal, UQ Holder. If you're a fan of Negima and have not, I highly suggest you read it. I will be using concepts introduced there for this fic.**

 **Next up, Naruto's first class as a teacher. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
